Oh How Time Can Change Things
by Xtreme-Jewell
Summary: Randy has been in a longterm relationship with a girl he's madly in love with. But when his success gets to Randy's head his relationship heads south. With new developments, can Randy get his life back in order?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Randy or anything related to the WWE, so please don't sue me. This is my first story in awhile, so please read and review! Thanks!

Randy sat down on the plane and sighed. He reached inside his fanny pack and pulled out an envelope. He reached inside and pulled out a picture of his girlfriend Danielle and he pulled out the letter that rocked his world. He opened it up slowly and began to read again,

"Dear Randy,

It's pretty obvious that this letter is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you, but I know that I have write it.  
We've known each other since we were in diapers, and we've been dating for 14 years now. (10 if you hold off 'till we were 14) But I never, ever seen this coming.

I always told you that I would stay right by your side no matter what you chose to do with your life. When you decided to run off with the marines, I was there to support you. When you realized that it was a HUGE mistake and that all you wanted to do was wrestle and you chose to go AWOL, I was there to pick you up at the airport. When you turned 19 and decided to move to Louisville to go to Ohio Valley Wrestling, I stayed in St Louis to finish my semester of college, then I packed all of my things and moved to Louisville to support you. I went back to school to finish finding myself. When the WWE called and said that they were ready for you, I kissed you goodbye and told you that no matter what, I would love you, support you and be here for you.

Well Randy, I hate to say this, but I lied.

I love you more than you'll ever realize, but I've ignored all of the warning signs far too long. When I would show up at the shows, there were always women around you, and I understand that, you're a very handsome man. But, when you would introduce me to your friends, they never seemed quite happy to meet me. Then I would hear them whisper to each other, but I ignored it. But here we are, the last time I heard from you was on our 14-year anniversary. You came home, we had a wonderful weekend together, I put everything that I was questioning in the back of my mind because of how dedicated you seemed to be to me, but as soon as you stepped on that plane, they all came back to haunt me. Now here we are, 6 weeks later, and I've barely heard from you. 2 phone calls during the hours when you know that I'm at work, a couple short emails, and a package with your new t-shirt is all that I've gotten I've left messages with your buddies just to hear their half-hearted responses that told me something wasn't right. Do you know that I have talked to some of your buddies more than I've talked to you lately? Finally, I called you from work last night, and when you answered, I don't know if you knew it, but I heard the other women in the background. I could hear one of the guys in the background telling you to "hurry up because the ladies were naked and waiting." I couldn't say anything, I was horrified. It was then that I knew…my worst fears were true. Randy, I found out something last night and I really needed you, but obviously you already had your hands full. So, I didn't say anything and I hung up. It was then that I knew what I had to do.

When you get this, I will be gone. There is not a trace of me at the apartment, and as much as it's killing me, I know that it's what's best for me.  
I found out something last night and I was calling to talk to you about it, but obviously you already had your hands full.

I'm sorry Randy, but I can't do this anymore. I can't sit at home wondering what you're doing and whom you're doing it with. I refuse to be that woman. I've always told you that, and it's time that I stay true to myself. I have enough on my plate to deal with right now.

The money that you've been sending home, I've been taking care of your half of the bills and everything else is in a savings account. Anything that I've needed, I've used the money that I make. The account information is sitting on the kitchen table. I have your house keys, and I'm in the process of finding my own cell phone carrier, so as soon as I have that taken care of, I'll have your cell phone also.

You know, I never thought that this would be something that I would have to do. It's funny how time and distance can change someone. You can start a love with good intentions, and then…when you look up, it's gone.

Sorry to ramble, I hope that this letter finds you with health, wealth and happiness.

Good luck with everything you choose to do with your life.

Danielle-

Randy shook his head and tried to blink back the tears. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so sucked in that he didn't realized what he had been doing. Randy had begun taking his character a little too seriously and had turned into his character. He was a member of Evolution, 4 guys who were the past present and future of wrestling. They were covered with women and they would go out drinking almost every night. Randy had allowed himself to succumb to the pressure from his peers and womanizing. He was raised better, but his ego had gone to his head and now he was losing the one person who had stuck by him through everything.

She was everything he could have ever wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, got along wonderfully with his family and she loved to have a good time. They had been together for 14 years literally. Randy could only picture his future with her.

But, Randy had began to grow a little restless on the road, and everyone who knows him knew that he loved women and sex. And, he let himself decide to taste temptation and it was just enough to put Randy on the course to destruction.

Randy went to one of his mentors, Ric Flair, and asked for help. He wanted to know what Ric had done once he seen the errors of his ways. Ric smiled, "Champ, you fucked up. If you don't want to lose her, I suggest you get your ass home and tell her everything, be totally honest. But then be totally honest about your feelings. If she loves you as much as you seem to love her, maybe there'll be a chance."

Randy went to Vince and asked for a week off, and Vince had been kind enough to grant it. So now it was up to him, could he possibly win her back?

The flight attendant brought Randy back from his thoughts. She asked him to return his seat to the upright position because they were about to land.

Randy gathered up his things, and soon exited the plane. As he got off the plane, he could see his sister waving. He walked over to her. "Hey." He said as he gave her a hug.

"I don't know what went wrong where, but good luck with this." His sister said hugging him back. She could see that he was a wreck.

"Thanks Becky, I'm going to need it." He said. "Alright, lead me to the car."

They walked out to where the car was. Randy drove Becky home and then headed to his house.

Randy walked in and could feel the loneliness in the air. As he walked through the apartment, he could tell that Danielle didn't lie. There was no trace of her anywhere. He walked into the kitchen, and there was the envelope she had mentioned. The only thing that remained of her now was the pictures of the two of them that they had put up together when they moved into the apartment. Randy sat down and cried. He had totally screwed up the best thing he had ever had. He cried until he could cry no more.

Randy got up and decided it was time to win her back. He hopped in the shower, got dressed, and headed off to Danielle's work. As he drove, he called her office and scheduled an appointment with her.

Danielle sat at her desk, looking out the window. She knew that she had a major report to finalize and yet all she could bring herself to do was to stare out the window. When she turned to face her computer, there was a picture of her and Randy that she had forgotten to take down. It was hanging on the wall of her office, it had been taken when her and Randy were on vacation together down in Mexico for their senior spring break. She was in a beautiful sun dress, and he was in jean shorts with no shirts. They were both extremely tan, and they were cuddling on a pier watching the waves roll in. She got up to take it off the wall when her buzzer went off.

"Your 4:00 appointment is here." The receptionist called.

Danielle looked at her schedule, she didn't have a 4:00 appointment that she could recall. "I'll be up in a minute." She replied.

She quickly finished and printed off her report and dropped it off on her way up front. She walked through the glass doors and Randy felt his heart skip a beat. He was so nervous. But she looked good. She had her hair up in a messy, yet professional-looking bun, she had her glasses on, and she was in a black blazer with a white blouse and a just-above the knee-length black skirt on. She had on black heels and she looked a little stressed.

Danielle didn't even notice him, she went to the receptionist's desk, "I'm here for my…"

And before she could stop, Randy stood up, "4:00 appointment?"

She looked at him with a deer in the head lights look. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he on the road, he was supposed to be. "Not here, not now." She started to say when he stopped her.

"Why don't we go to your office?" He asked gently. He didn't want to push her too far, he was afraid of pushing her completely away.

She swallowed hard and looked to the receptionist, "Unless it's urgent, can you mark me as busy through the rest of the day. I'll let you know when you can open it up again. Thanks." She turned to Randy, "Follow me."

Randy hadn't been to her office since she got the promotion. She had been promoted to account coordinator for the corporation. It was her big break, and she deserved it.

She opened the door and led him inside and closed it behind him. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"If you have a water, I'll take one." Randy replied. It was so weird to feel so awkward around her.

"I'll be right back." Danielle said as she walked out of the office. As she walked through the office to the fridge and back, all she could do was try to keep herself from not crying, not backing down and to show him that she could be strong.

Danielle took a deep breath and walked back into the office, "you can sit down." She said offering him a seat as she handed him his water. "I have your cell phone for you, I was going to drop it off tonight, but it's in my car, so I can get it for you if you need." She started to say when he interrupted her.

"I'm not here about the phone, I'm here about us." Randy replied He took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying, "Danielle I love you, I don't want to lose you, I know I was stupid, but please, please give me a chance to explain, to take the blame and to talk to you."

Danielle's eyes filled with tears, she had known Randy for a long time, and she could tell that he was hurt. But he had hurt her, and that's what she had to remember. "I don't know Randy, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"A good idea? Danielle, we have 14 years together, we can't just throw this away. I love you, I don't want to lose you." Randy said standing up. His adrenaline was pumping. He needed her to know everything.

She stood up, "You're right Randy, we did have 14 years together, but you threw it away. Did you or did you not sleep with the other girl? Or should I say girls?" She shot back. At this point she was crying, it hurt so bad to say.

Randy swallowed hard, this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, he knew that she was hurt, but now he had to break her heart in two. "Can we do this somewhere else?" Was all he could say without breaking down.

"Let's go." She said grabbing her purse and her briefcase, she was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let this eat at her any longer. She knew that she had to face him eventually.

As they were leaving, she stopped by the front desk, "I'm going to be leaving for the day."

The receptionist nodded and Danielle caught up to Randy. As they were waiting for the elevators, she dug around in her purse and pulled out some Goldfish crackers. She began eating them.

Randy looked at her and smirked, "Did someone work through lunch again?"

She looked back at him with a guilty look on her face, "Kinda…Would you like some?"

He shook his head as the elevator arrived. As they got to the parking lot, Danielle looked at him, "Where do you want to go?"

"Why don't we go to our place?" Randy suggested carefully.

"Got it, your place. I don't have keys, so you'll have to meet me outside the front door." Danielle said as she climbed into her car.

"Ok, see you there." Randy said as he climbed in his truck.

And together the two pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Randy's to talk.

Alright, please read and review. If you think she should give him another chance, or should he have to work for it? Let me know your input, and I'll post a new chapter tomorrow! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

MutantXHottie, Mizzle fo' Rizzle, and Adalyn, thank you so much for the reviews! It's great to be back, and I'm so honored to know that you guys remember me! A lot has happened since I've been gone, but I got the itching to write again, and I'm working on another fic that I'll be posting the first chapter to soon. Please read and review!

Danielle pulled into the familiar parking lot of the apartment building they once shared and started to get teary again. God she loved with him with every ounce of everything she ever was. He always supported her with whatever decision she made, and she returned the favor. Then she started to think back to the night she called to tell him what the doctor had told her and that was when her biggest fears came true.

By the time Randy went over to her car to walk with her inside, she was crying. He reached through her open window and squeezed her shoulder, "Come on princess, lets go inside."

She nodded and got out of the car. They walked inside and Randy unlocked the door. As they walked in, she pulled the cell phone out her purse and set it on the table. She could see that he had looked through the envelope she had left him.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, why don't you find a place in the living room?" Randy said heading towards the fridge.

Danielle nodded and went and sat down on the couch. She felt nostalgic, she felt vulnerable, and she was feeling a little nauseous. She pulled out the Goldfish crackers and began to munch on those again.

Randy came out with a beer for him and a mixed drink for Danielle. "I made you your favorite."

Danielle looked at it, "I would love to, but I think I should stick with a soda instead. I have to drive home yet."

Randy felt his heart sink, she didn't even call the apartment home anymore. He really blew it this time. He nodded slowly, "Sorry, I didn't think about that." And he got up and grabbed her a soda.

Before she could say anything, Randy reached over and grabbed her hand, "Danielle, I love you. I know that you don't believe me right now, but I do, I love you more than life. You mean the world to me. I know I haven't been very truthful with you, and I know that that is not fair to you. You don't deserve that. I don't want to hide anything, because we've never had secrets. I'm going to tell you everything that happened, ok?

Danielle nodded with tears already flowing down her cheeks, she put another Goldfish cracker in her mouth. She was doing everything she could to brace herself for what she was about to hear.

Randy took a deep breath, "Yes I was unfaithful. At first I was just going with the guys out to the bars, I'd dance with the girls, but nothing else. Every now and then I'd buy a round of drinks, but that's it. Then one night I had a rough night in the ring, and I let a few too many drinks go to my head, and I found myself saying yes instead of no."

"Was that the night I called?" Danielle asked cautiously. She held her breath scared of the answer.

Randy shook his head and started crying. "No, no it wasn't. I let a girl give me a blow job that night. I let the character go to my head and I started to listen to the guys when they said that oral sex wasn't really cheating. I'll be honest, it wasn't the only time. I had never actually had intercourse with another woman until the night you called. That was when Ric was throwing a hot tub party, and we had all been drinking and messing around, playing games and whatever. But, I let temptation take me too far, and I…I didn't say no. God Dani, I'm so sorry. Looking back, I was so wrong, I was such an asshole, but please forgive me. I swear on everything, it will never, never happen again. If you only knew how horrible I feel now that I've realized what I've done."

Danielle felt sick, she was going to throw up. All she could picture was Randy in the middle of some massive orgy. She ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up all of the goldfish she had eaten.

Randy followed her. He gathered the strands of hair that were too short to make it into the bun but were long enough to get in the way. He could hear her sobbing. He held her, "God Dani I'm so sorry." He cried. "I'm sorry I was so selfish, I'm sorry I was an asshole. I've been so worried about partying and hanging out with the guys I've ignored you, and then I did the worse thing ever, and it's going to cost me the best thing in my life."

Dani looked up at him, "You think I'm the best thing in your life?"

"What else would be?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"You're career." She replied. He had pretty much focused only on his career lately, and had barely acknowledged her. "I guess I just figured that your career was your top priority lately."

Randy hung his head, "Dani, I know that I've been such a jerk lately, I don't know why you would even consider this, but please, please hear me out." He kneeled down by her and gently took her head in his hands and had her look in his eyes, "Baby I love you. I love you more than anything. We've been together 14 years, I don't want to throw that away. I know I've been so blind I couldn't see that until it was too late. Please give me a second chance. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive. I can't stand knowing that I've hurt you so deeply."

Dani started crying even harder. "Can you give me a minute?"

Randy nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Once the door was shut all the way, Randy broke down again. He hated knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

Dani washed her face and brushed her teeth. She opened the door slowly and found Randy standing by the window crying. "Ok Randy, now it's your turn to hear me out."

Randy turned around and Dani took a deep breath.

"Ok, hear me out. I love you Randy, I love you more than anything I've ever known. 14 years is a long time, but I'm not the one who chose to go to bed with another woman. God Randy, I love you but I'm hurting. What did I do? Or what didn't I do? Those are the questions that keep me awake at night."

Randy couldn't help but be shocked. He felt horrible for what he had done. "Dani wait, it was nothing that you did."

Dani held her hand up, "Randy please, let me finish."

Randy shut up quickly. Dani was always the type who could stand on her own two feet, but she usually wasn't assertive with him.

"I want to see us work. I do, we've been together for 14 years, I want to see us go the distance. I love you. But, I'm not going to rush into this. I want us to take it slow. I want us to rebuild our trust. I want a man who'll stand beside me. Be true, don't tell lies to me. Hold me, support me, and I'll give you everything I have in my heart. " Dani said.

"So basically you want us to go back to dating." Randy replied.

"Kind of, I mean…I know we were only dating." Dani started to say when Randy interrupted her.

"Baby we were way more than only dating."

"Hon, there weren't any rings involved. So what else do I call it?" Dani asked.

Randy sat down with a sheepish look, she had a point. He had never made the move to solidify the relationship to more than just dating. "Will you please move back home?"

Dani sighed, she knew that she hadn't told her family about what happened yet, so they would be suspicious if she didn't. And something was telling her that he wouldn't screw up again, but she wanted him to have to work on regaining her trust. "On one condition."

"Anything, anything at all." Randy said going to her side.

"Can we go back to being us again? I want you to know that you'll have to rebuild my trust with you, but I don't want this to be weird. I just want us to be us. That's the only way we'll know if we'll work this out." Dani asked tearfully.

Randy pulled her into his arms, "God baby I love you. Yes, yes we'll go back to being us again. We'll move you back in here tonight." Randy started to ramble when Dani stopped him. "I have the whole week off, I want us to work on us and only us."

Dani smiled, "I would really like that, but before we do all that, I need to talk you about something very serious first." Dani said slowly.

"What's going on? Randy asked with a little concern.

"Remember I was calling you for a reason? Well, I could really use you." Dani said making him sit down and sitting on his lap.

"I'm here for you, what's up?" Randy said.

"I don't know how well you'll like what I have to tell you, so you might not even want me to move back in here." Dani started to say.

"Don't talk like that, what's up?" Randy replied playfully slapping her hand.

"Well, I went in for my annual physical, and they found a few things." Dani said leaning into him. "I had some abnormal test results."

Randy swallowed hard, "Like what?" And he held her hand tighter.

"Well, first off, I'm 6 weeks pregnant." Dani said softly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I could have sworn you just said that you're pregnant." Randy repeated.

"I did." Dani said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I know that you didn't want kids until you were older, and I didn't want kids until I was older, or at least married, but we conceived over our anniversary celebration."

"I don't get it, how did it happen? You were on birth control right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I was, but obviously it didn't work, so here we are. But you didn't let me finish." Dani said sharply. "I have a lump in my breast."

Randy stopped quickly, "a lump?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, it's a painful, tender lump. I'm scheduled for a biopsy on Wednesday."

"What do they think it is?" Randy asked nervously.

"Well, it's too early to tell, but they're nervous because mom died from breast cancer at a young age." Dani replied.

Randy nodded, he was there for her through the whole thing. "Can we go back to the baby thing? What happens if…" Randy couldn't bring himself to say it.

"If I have cancer? I don't know. The doctor said we'd talk about that on Wednesday. But I need to know how you feel about the "baby thing" because it's a big deal. I need to know if you are going to be in on this or not." Dani said seriously.

"Dani I love you. We talked about having kids, and granted both of us wanted to wait, this child was created and here it is. And here am I. I'm not walking away from you and our baby." Randy said sincerely. But inside he was freaking out. He wasn't ready to be a father yet. He felt he was too young and he hated to admit it, but he felt like he was too naïve to be a dad.

Danielle held him, "I know we weren't ready for this, but I know you'll be a great daddy. Look at how great you are with kids. We have 8 months to get used to the idea."

"Have you told anyone about us or about the baby yet?" Randy asked.

Dani shook her head, "No I couldn't bring myself to. I was staying with a friend of mine from college."

"Why didn't you keep the money I've been sending home?" Randy asked curiously.

"Because in the beginning I was putting it aside into a special savings account for a down payment on a house. But when I started suspecting you were having an affair, the thought of you sending me money made me feel weird so then I definitely put it into the savings." Dani replied. "Besides, I'm working, why should I?"

"I was just curious, that's all." Randy answered. He held her close and slid his hand under her shirt to rub her tummy. "So inside that skinny little body is a little baby huh?"

Dani nodded, "Yup, there sure is."

"Want to order a pizza and veg out on the couch?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'd like that." Dani replied taking ahold of his hand.

"I'll order the pizza, you find a movie." Randy said kissing her hand and heading into the kitchen.

Dani put her head in her hands. All she could think was how badly she hoped that he wouldn't screw up again because she loved him so much and now it wouldn't just affect her.

Sorry it's so long, please let me know what you think! In the next chapter, Randy comes up with an idea on how he can win back Dani's trust, but it would completely change her life. Will she be willing to change everything just for him? Let me know how you feel!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to falcon360189, Adalyn, MutantXHottie, and Fallen Angel-2009 for the reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are liking the story. Please continue reading and reviewing, and I always love input!

After having dinner, Randy and Dani snuggled on the couch and in no time, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Randy looked at her sleeping and couldn't believe what all happened. He was able to convince her to move back in and give him another chance, but she had to turn his world upside down with the news of a baby and that she has a lump in her breast.

All he could think of was how her mom suffered with breast cancer and it made his shudder. What if she did have cancer? He would be on the road 5 out of 7 days a week, she'd be at home alone with the baby struggling on her own to make everything work. He couldn't do that to her.

" But then what if it was negative?" He asked himself. Then they just have the baby to deal with. "A baby." Randy whispered out loud. He hadn't planned on having kids for many years yet. He wasn't ready to settle down yet. Being in a relationship was one thing, but to be strapped with a kid too? They would never have any time for just the two of them anymore. "So much for my plans." He whispered.

Randy slowly got up and picked Dani up and carried her upstairs to their room. It was still hard to go in there and see no traces of her there, but at least he knew she was coming home.

Once he got her settled, he another beer and headed out to the balcony. He looked up to the stars and took a long drink of the beer. He wasn't very religious, but he had prayed that something would make Dani give him once more chance. He took his ball cap off and looked up. "I know everything happens for a reason, and sometimes you have to give a little to take a little." Randy said out loud. He took another drink and continued, "So I'm hoping that you know just what you're doing by making me a father."

He sat down on one of the chairs and finished his beer. He went inside, grabbed the rest of the 6 pack and sat back down on the balcony and did some soul searching.

The next morning Dani woke up and reached across the bed but she didn't find Randy. She sat up and it looked like he hadn't even come to bed. She got out of bed and headed out to the living room. There was Randy fast asleep in a lawn chair but surrounded by empty beer bottles.

She shook her head and began picking up the mess. She straightened up the balcony and the living room. Then she went and hopped in the shower.

Dani turned on the water and just let if fall upon her. She started thinking about the night before. She had decided to give him another chance. The thought of what he had done still nauseated her, but seeing as how she was the only woman he had ever been with, maybe he had needed to experiment a little to cherish what they had? She sighed. God how she hoped so. And now, would they always have something weird?

As she thought about Randy's reaction to the baby, she felt two arms slide around her. "Morning baby." Randy mumbled and he kissed her on the neck.

"Are you hung over?" She asked playfully while leaning into him. It felt so good to be in his arms, she couldn't help but smile.

"No, just stiff." He replied. "Maybe you could loosen me up?"

She giggled and Randy decided to take that as an invitation. Dani turned around and kissed him lovingly. "I missed you Randy."

Randy nodded, "I missed you too." And he kissed her back.

They began to make out, and Randy leaned her against the wall and began kissing her neck and making his way down to her chest. He allowed his tongue to explore her awaiting body. He slowly kissed her breasts and suckled her nipples.

She let a moan escape and allowed her hands to caress his stomach and slowly began to caress his manhood. She could feel it stiffen as her massage lingered on.

He lifted her up and slowly entered her. They made love like it was the first time.

When they were done, Randy tilted Dani's head up and gazed into her eyes, "I love you princess."

She smiled and kissed him, "I love you too."

They finished washing up and Randy shampooed and conditioned Dani's hair for her. They toweled off and got dressed.

"Alright, so I figure if we trade your car with Becky's truck, we can get your stuff moved back in here in no time." Randy said with a smile.

Dani laughed, this was the Randy she knew and loved. "Alright, call her and see if she can trade us vehicles for awhile."

Randy called Becky and got the ok. "Ok, where are your keys?"

"They're on the kitchen table." Dani replied sorting out the laundry.

"I'm going to go and grab her truck, I'll honk when I get back and we'll go." Randy said giving her a kiss.

"Sounds good, I might just meet you outside, it's so nice out." Dani replied.

Randy hopped in her car, adjusted the seat and set off to her sister's apartment. It was weird to be home on a Saturday, but kind of nice. Dani had the radio set to country and she had it up loud. Randy turned it down and was about to switch the station when the dj announced there was a new song from Keith Urban and they were about to play it. Randy knew that was one of Dani's favorites, so he decided to give it a chance. He heard the guitar strumming and the lyrics captured him.

**"Making Memories Of Us"**

I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us

By the end of the song, Randy had tears in his eyes, it was like the song had been written especially for them. He noted the name of the song and turned on the local hard rock station.

A little while later, Randy pulled in the parking lot of the apartment building and he seen Dani sitting outside talking to a group of guys. Randy turned off the truck and walked over to them.

"Randy, do you remember Chris Knox?" Dani asked.

Randy smiled, "Yes I do, how are you doing man? It's been awhile." And he shook Chris's hand.

"It sure has. I'm doing good, and I don't even have to ask about how you're doing. Congratulations. You remember my brother John, and this is Allan and Mark." Chris replied.

Randy said hi. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but we've gotta run. Do you live around here?"

"I'm still in St. Louis, but we work landscape all over, so we're in and out of Louisville. We were headed to a job site, but I seen a girl that looked just like Dani sitting outside, so I had to see if it was her." Chris said smiling. "But we've gotta run to, so now that I know where you live, we'll have to get together sometime."

"Yeah, do you have a business card?" Randy asked while taking Dani's hand.

Dani smirked to herself, Randy was trying to hide his jealousy. There was a little part of Randy that always got jealous if she was talking to other guys that weren't mutual friends of theirs.

Chris gave Randy his card, "Call me, we'll barbecue sometime."

"Sounds good, see ya." Randy said.

Dani smiled and waved, "It was good seeing you Chris."

"Likewise Dani, likewise." Chris said as he and the others got in the truck and drove off.

Dani got in the truck, "I was staying with Janelle." She said to Randy.

"Do you have your keys for there with you?" Randy asked, knowing that he given his sister the keys to Dani's car.

"Yup, they're on a separate keychain in my purse." Dani replied. "You're off all week?" She asked.

Randy nodded, "Yup, I don't go back till Thursday."

"What would you think about me taking Monday thru Thursday off from work so we could just be together?" Dani asked holding his hand.

Randy smiled, "We could leave tonight and go somewhere for a long weekend, we could come back Tuesday just in time for your appointment on Wednesday."

"That would be great." Dani smiled.

"I'll tell you what, I'll drop you off to pack, I'm going to run a few errands, and I'll be back to pick you up in say 20 minutes?" Randy offered.

"Sounds good."

They pulled up and Dani kissed him and hopped out. "Call me if you're going to be late or early."

"Alright, see ya." Randy said and he drove off. "I'll plan an unforgettable weekend." He had all sorts of ideas.

Well, what do we think will happen? What will Randy plan? What do you guys think? Thanks again for reading, and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. (Which is also my birthday!)

PS: The song belongs to Keith Urban, not me. Please don't sue me!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them! And thank you for the birthday wishes! Thanks to Fallen Angel 2009, Psychobunny410, Mizzle fo' Rizzle (I didn't know that about the songs, thank you for the heads up!) and MutantXHottie for support, I appreciate it! No new chapter till Monday.

Randy pulled into the driveway and seen the boxes sitting out there. He got out and walked in the house and found Dani sitting in the living room. "Hey, did you move all of those boxes?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, there's a few that I can't lift, but I did the best I could. I didn't want to make you do all of it."

"I could have done it." Randy replied. "How about you hop in the truck, give me 10 minutes to get this stuff loaded and then we'll head out." Randy said giving her a kiss.

Dani walked out to the truck and found an envelope lying on the passenger seat addressed to her. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a cd that read "listen to me then open the second envelope." She turned on the truck and put in the cd. There played the song "Making Memories of Us" by Keith Urban. Dani's eyes filled with tears. Once it was over, she opened the second envelope and she gasped loudly. There in her hands was a plane ticket to the Bahamas and a brochure for the Sandals resort with a package deal circled. They would fly out at 1:00pm then have the evening and they would fly out of the Bahamas at 9:30pm on Tuesday night so she could be home in time for her doctor's appointment on Wednesday.

Dani jumped out of the truck, ran over to Randy and held him. Randy smiled, "Does this mean you wanna make some memories?"

Dani bit her bottom lip so she could try to hold back the tears and nodded yes. He leaned over and kissed her, "Good, me too. Now go and relax in the truck and I'm almost done. I figure we can just stop and pick up a few changes of clothes at Wal-Mart and some swimming stuff and we can head straight out to the airport."

"Sounds good to me." Dani said smiling. She still couldn't believe that he was taking her to the Bahamas.

Soon Randy and Dani were sitting on the plane holding hands and heading for the Bahamas.

Dani looked at Randy, "The song was beautiful Randy, how did you ever think of it?"

"Well, when I went to take your car to Becky's, it was on the radio, and it seemed to fit the situation." He replied.

"This is the best surprise ever, thank you Randy." Dani said kissing him.

For the next 4 days, all the two did was spend every waking moment together. They watched the sun rise and set, when Dani could stay awake, sometimes they couldn't make it out of bed, and other times, they were exploring the island. Together they took tons of pictures, and Dani was already planning a scrapbook for their memories.

They flew in very early Wednesday early and went straight to bed. They woke up to the alarm going off and Randy grumbled as he reached over to shut it off. "Baby, it's time to wake up."

"No." Dani said burrowing into the covers.

Randy pulled her close, "Don't make me have to wake you up." He said in a deep voice.

Dani laughed, "We don't have time stud, let's go."

"You take the first shower, I'll take the second." Randy said as he rolled over.

Dani climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. As she washed up, she thought about how the two of them had rekindled their flame over the long weekend. They had snuggled, held hands, kissed, played, tickled and a few other things the whole time. But, throughout the whole weekend, Randy never once mentioned the baby. She pondered on if she should call him on it or not.

She got out of the shower, and Randy walked past her to the bathroom and took over the shower.

As Randy showered, he thought about the weekend and how close it brought him and Dani. It was nice to be back "at home" with her. She was the Danielle that he fell in love with so many years ago. Everything was just like how it used to be…. Except for the fact that she was pregnant. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. All he did know was that he was scared.

He got out of the shower, and he heard Dani hanging up the phone. "Who called?"

"Dad, he couldn't remember what time my appointment was." Dani replied tossing him some clothes. "We're running late, so I picked you out some clothes."

Randy quickly threw them on. "So you told them already?" He asked.

"About the lump, yes. About the baby…not quite yet." Dani admitted. "I wasn't going to tell him before I told you."

Randy swallowed hard on the word "baby" he just didn't know how to feel yet. So he nodded, "Yeah. I suppose."

"Come on, let's go." She said grabbing her keys. "I'll drive."

They got into her car and started heading to the doctor's office. "Randy, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." He said reaching over and holding her hand. "I just want you to be ok."

She couldn't help but smile. She was getting mad because he was moody, but it was all because he was nervous for her.

They arrived in the doctor's office's parking lot with a few minutes to spare. She started to get out of the car when Randy grabbed her hand. "Dani wait, let me talk to you for a minute, ok?"

Dani shut her door, "What's up?"

Randy took her hand again, "Danielle, I want to talk seriously for a minute."

Dani swallowed, she didn't know what to expect. "Ok."

"Danielle, I love you. And no matter what we find out, I'm going to be there for you the whole time. I know that I work a lot, but I will always support you. If I need to take time off, so be it. You're my number one priority." Randy said to her while looking in her eyes.

"Randy, I wouldn't ask you to take time off, that wouldn't be fair." Dani started to argue, but he held up his hand and kept on talking.

"I wouldn't make you ask, I would do it on my own. But I want to make sure that you know that."

Dani nodded, "Thank you Randy, that means a lot to me."

"Now, let's go find out what's going on." Randy said kissing her.

And the two headed into the doctor's office.

Well, what will they find out? What's going to happen when Randy has to leave to go back on the road and Dani goes back to work? Will they see some stress amongst them? Will Randy find someone to talk to about everything? Please read and review. See ya on Monday!


	5. Chapter 5

I just want say a special thank you to Fallen Angel-2009, Psychobunny410, MutantXHottie, and Mizzle fo' Rizzle for following this story, it means a lot to me!

Randy and Danielle walked into the doctor's office, gave her name to the receptionist and took a seat. Within minutes, a nurse came out and called Danielle's name. Randy squeezed Dani's hand and they walked in.

"Hi Danielle, I'm Bonnie, I'll be your nurse today." The friendly nurse said with a smile. "I'm going to have you take a seat in the doctor's office, and he'll be in shortly."

"Ok, thanks." Dani said swallowing hard. Once Bonnie closed the door, Danielle looked at Randy, "Don't you only go to the office when the results are bad?"

"Not necessarily, maybe it's because there are special circumstances regarding this." Randy said rubbing her back.

"Special circumstances meaning…" Dani replied trying to get him to say something, anything regarding the pregnancy.

"The baby." Randy whispered.

Dani just nodded her head and sat back in the chair. She was too nervous about the test results to start the fight that had been brewing in her head. Ever since she told him about the baby, he had yet to bring it up. He never asked her about it, never acknowledged that there was a baby there except for every once and awhile. And those instances were few and far between.

There was a knock at the door, and the doctor walked in. "Hello Danielle. Ah, this must be the Randy you've been telling me about." He said shaking Danielle and Randy's hand with a smile.

Danielle nodded "Yes, this is him."

"Well, I'm glad that you were both able to make it. Danielle, your test results came back negative for cancer." The doctor started to say, but was interrupted with Randy leaning over and hugging Danielle. Both Danielle and Randy had tears in their eyes. "But, there are some pre-cancerous cells that we detected."

"What do you mean, pre-cancerous?" Randy asked.

"That means that there are some abnormal cell formations within the lump that is in Danielle's breast. Basically, we can just remove it, and then just make sure to keep up on monthly self-breast exams and then for every physical, have a physician perform the exam." The doctor explained.

"Am I able to have the lump removed at this time, with the baby and all?" Danielle asked nervously.

"Yes, that'll be fine. You'll just need someone to drive you home after the procedure." The doctor explained.

Danielle nodded. "So, all I have to do is have the lump removed, and carry on as usual."

The doctor smiled, "You are correct. You just need to go up to the front desk and ask to schedule a pre-op and then we'll schedule the surgery from there."

Danielle squeezed Randy's hand. "Ok, I'll call the office tomorrow and schedule the pre-op, I need to know when I can have the time off from work."

"Sounds good, are there any other questions?" the doctor asked.

Danielle looked at Randy then back to the doctor "Nope, not at this time."

"Alright, then I'll see you back here for the pre-op, and we'll go from there." The doctor said as he stood up. He shook their hands again, and left the office.

Randy hugged Danielle, "Thank god it was benign."

Danielle held him back, "I know, I was so scared. I'm just glad that I can have the lump removed without anything harming the baby."

Randy nodded as he held her close. "Let's go out to dinner to celebrate."

Danielle smiled, "Ok, let's go."

And the two headed out of the building to go to dinner.

A few hours later, what was just going to be dinner turned into dinner, a movie and dessert, Randy and Danielle made their way inside their apartment.

"Well, now that we know everything, I think it's time to figure out how to tell the parents." Danielle said as she took her shoes off.

"It's simple, call them, tell them that it's benign and that they're going to remove the lump." Randy said heading towards the couch.

"Ok, but what about the baby?" She asked as she sat on his lap. "How do we go about telling them about that?"

Randy swallowed again, the "B" word made him nervous. He still hadn't quite accepted the news. "I think we should wait awhile on that."

"Wait awhile, for what?" Dani asked looking at him, "Why shouldn't we tell them yet?"

"Well, um, just in case something happens, you don't want to have to answer a lot of questions." Randy said rubbing her back hoping that she'd buy the excuse. He started coming onto her, "what do you say we go to bed?"

Dani sighed, maybe she should give it a little more time, "Alright, let's go." She allowed Randy to take her by the hand and guide her to the bedroom.

That night, Randy made love to Dani passionately. He took his time and made sure to do everything just right. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and appreciated that she was giving him another chance.

The next morning, Danielle woke up to a loud crashing noise. She sat up quickly and found Randy walking into the bedroom looking sheepish. "What was that?" she asked sleepily.

"I accidentally pulled made the shelf in the bathroom to heavy, and it fell. I'm sorry to wake you up." He said giving her a kiss. "I'm just getting packed, I have an early afternoon flight."

Dani got up and stretched. "Not a big deal. She sat in the middle of the bed with his suitcase and as he tossed her clothes, she folded them and packed them. As they were talking about where he would be this trip out, the phone rang.

Dani got up and answered it. "Hello?" She started laughing and talking to whoever was on the other end. Dani walked downstairs to the kitchen talking on the phone, came back up with a glass of juice while still talking on the phone, Randy looked at her curiously as she sat back down on the bed. He grew even more curious when she said, "All right, all right hold on I'll let you talk to him." And she handed the phone to him.

"Who is it?" Randy whispered.

"Shelton." Danielle replied non-chalantly and handed him the phone.

Randy thought to himself, "Since when is she all friendly with Shelton?" He knew they had met a few times, but nothing major. He took the phone and made arrangements with Shelton, Danielle helped him pack.

Randy got off the phone. "Are you ready to drive me to the airport?"

Dani nodded, "Let's take my car. I can get some errands done then afterwards."

Randy loaded his luggage and carry-on into the car while Dani locked up the apartment and she came downstairs.

At this point she was still so skinny, it was hard for Randy to picture her gaining a whole bunch of weight and being pregnant with his kid. He shook his head as she got in the car.

They drove to the airport and talked about what Dani would be up to while he was gone.

They arrived at the airport, and Dani got out of the car and hugged Randy, "I love you, be careful." She said to him. She hated to see him go again, she hated to admit it, but she still wasn't trusting of him yet.

Randy nodded, "I will. I love you too. Let me know when your pre-op is and when you schedule your surgery, and I'll take it off."

Dani nodded, "I will."

Randy kissed her lovingly and squeezed her hand, "Bye princess."

She waved and got in the car quickly. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had so many emotions, but no one to vent to. She turned on the radio to her favorite country music station, and left the airport. She had things to tend to.

Well, now that we've seen a jealous side of Randy, will there be any incidents leading to a jealous side of Danielle? Why doesn't Randy acknowledge the baby? Will that cause problems? Stay tuned! Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to MutantXHottie and Psychobunny410 for the reviews. I was rushing the last chapter and this chapter to try and have them out before I leave for the night. It didn't work yesterday, so I'm so sorry. Thanks for being so patient! Please read and review!

Over the course of the next 2 weeks, Randy and Danielle barely seen let alone speak to each other.

For Randy, they had a big pay-per-view coming up, so since Randy was in one of the main events, he had tons of personal appearances to do. By the time he got back to the hotel, he was exhausted. Plus, he still hadn't confessed to anyone that Danielle was pregnant. He didn't know what to say about it, and he wasn't sure how to tell the family. He knew that he loved Danielle, he loved her more than anything.

For Danielle, she had just acquired a couple of new accounts at the same time as she was fighting against the company's biggest rival for a few others, so she was working a lot of overtime. The first trimester tiredness kicked in, and she was always sleepy. And because of all the working she was doing and all of the appearances Randy was doing, she hadn't even had a chance to schedule the lumpectomy.

Danielle got home Monday night just in time to catch Raw. She hadn't been home to watch it much, so she always would Tivo it and then watch it with Randy when he came home. She changed into some boxer shorts and a tank-top and pulled her hair into a ponytail, ordered some food to be delivered and plopped down on the couch.

She was dozing on and off a bit throughout the show when they announced that they were going to show exclusive footage from some of the appearances the wrestlers had been doing. That caught her interest.

They showed the fans lined around the store and then showed how the wrestlers interacted with some of the fans. They showed Triple H comparing biceps with some little kids and getting his picture taken. They showed Hurricane doing poses with some teenage girls and boys, then they showed Randy surrounded with women. Danielle laughed, she knew that he had always been one to "like the ladies" but she now knew that after the incident, he would no longer do anything to jeopardize their relationship. But then they showed him signing a woman's breast, another woman's thigh, he was kissing the girls on the cheek, and they interviewed him afterwards, and he laughed and said, "Well you know, I do love the ladies and let me tell you, loving them is what I do best."

Danielle turned the tv off, she couldn't believe it. She knew that his character had a lot to do with it, but it still disgusted her. Maybe it was her hormones, but she knew what was coming. And sure enough she was right, all she did was answer the phone and have to try and laugh it off as an "act" and as "part of his character" and "of course she knew they were going to have him do that." But by the time she knew he would be available, she was in tears.

Randy was lying in bed watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it and there was Ric Flair, Hunter (Paul) and Dave. He smiled, "Evening boys."

"Tonight's show went great! Evolution is definitely dominating. Let's go and celebrate! Whoo!" Ric said excitedly.

"I'd love to boys, but I'm staying in tonight. I have gotten back the …" Randy started to say when Paul interrupted him.

"Oh come on, let's just go have a few. I'm not saying take anyone home, I'm just saying come have a few drinks." Paul encouraged.

As Randy was talking to the guys, his phone rang. He excused himself and picked it up. The caller id said Danielle. He closed his eyes, he wasn't sure if she watched Raw or not, but if she did, this was going to be a long phone call. "Guys, I gotta take this. I'll tell you what, when I get off the phone, I'll meet you at the bar here at the hotel." Randy said giving in so he could get them out of his room. He turned on his phone, "Hang on babe." And he set it down on the bed.

"Alright, fine. See ya downstairs." Dave said as the guys left.

Randy sat down on the bed, "Hi princess."

"Hi princess, hi princess?" She repeated with a very mad tone. "Do you want to know what I've done all night?"

Randy closed his eyes, he hated when she was pissed off. "Slow down, let's talk about this."

"Talk about this? Talk about what, should we talk about the fact that you were signing anything on a woman's body? Talk about the fact that all I've done tonight is take phone calls talking about your segment?" Dani said half-hysterical.

"Dani calm down. My job is to give the fans what they want. You've known this, why is this such a problem now?" Randy said sternly.

"Why is it such a problem?" Dani practically shrieked. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that all I can do is wonder if that woman is going to wind up at the same bar you do after you're done with your show? Do you know what it's like to be in my shoes?"

"Dani, wait." Randy started to say but Dani wasn't stopping.

"God Randy, sometimes I feel like all I am is the sick, pregnant girlfriend back home who you don't have to worry about until the weekends." Dani said crying.

"Danielle, you know damn well that you are way more to me than just that." Randy said upset. "Look, I know it looked bad, but nothing happened. I told you, it's just you and me now. I don't want anyone else but you."

There was a pause. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just…it's just that…" Dani said tearfully, "I had a bad day at work, all I do is puke, I get home after I finally start to feel better. Then I get to watch that without any warning and then I was badgered by phone calls all night long, it was just a bit much to handle."

Randy sighed, he knew that it had to be tough on her. "Baby, I'm sorry that I didn't call to warn you. But believe me, nothing happened. I signed some autographs, kissed a few cheeks, yeah I get phone numbers and hugs and whatnot, but the numbers are thrown away, and the fans walk away happy."

Dani sniffled, "I'm sorry Randy. My hormones have been crazy. I hope that you don't mind, but I'm scheduling my pre-op for tomorrow, and then I'll have the surgery on Wednesday, which is when you come home. I'll go in right away in the morning, and then I was thinking that you could just come to the hospital when you land."

"That sounds good." Randy said gently. "Look, I'm going to let you go. You get some rest, and I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, ok. I love you."

"Love you too princess." And he hung up. He sighed and got dressed. "I'm going to the bar after all that." Randy said out loud. And he headed down to have a few with the boys.

Danielle sat there stunned. When she brought up that she had been so sick, he didn't say anything. When she brought up that her hormones were racing, he didn't say anything. When they hung up, he still didn't say anything. "Why doesn't he acknowledge that I'm pregnant?" She practically screamed to herself.

Randy got down to the bar and ordered a Captain Coke. Ric smiled at him, "Woman problems?"

"Yeah, I didn't warn her about the breast signing, and then a bunch of people called and gave her a hard time about it so she got all flustered." Randy said taking a very long drink. "So I had to calm her down."

Ric patted him on the back. "We all go through it from time to time. They get used to it after awhile."

The two men walked over to the group of wrestlers. That night, they just had a few drinks and then they retired back to their hotel rooms.

The next morning, Danielle went in for her pre-op. The doctor advised her that she would need to be at the surgical center at 7:00am and her surgery would be at 8:00am. Her discharge would depend on how she recovered.

For Randy, he had decided to travel with Shelton. They hit the road and within minutes, Randy was asleep. Shelton knew that he had stayed out for a little while, but instead of waking him up, he decided to be nice and let him sleep.

Shelton had the radio up, but he heard Randy's phone ringing. He looked and seen that it was Danielle. He smirked. Randy and him had known each other for a few years, and within that time, he had gotten to know Danielle pretty well. He picked up the phone, "Hey princess, what's shaking?" He laughed because princess is what Randy always called her.

"Hi! What are you up to?" Dani said happily.

"Just driving. Your man is snoring, so I was just cruisin' and listenin' to some tunes." Shelton replied. "And you?"

"I just left the doctor's office. I scheduled the surgery and I was calling to let Randy know where to go." She replied.

"What surgery? Are you ok?" Shelton asked concerned.

"Didn't Randy tell you?" She asked. It was unlike Randy to keep anything from Shelton. Shelton was Randy's closest friend on Raw that she knew of.

"No he didn't tell me, what's going on?"

"Well, I don't want you to get uncomfortable, but I went in for my physical, and they found a lump in my breast. So they did a biopsy, and it wasn't cancerous, but there were pre-cancerous cells, so they're going to remove the lump tomorrow. They just want to do it as soon as possible to minimize the risk to the baby." Danielle explained.

"BABY? What baby?" Shelton exclaimed.

Dani's eyes grew wide, "He didn't tell you that either? I'm pregnant."

"WOW, you've got a lot going on right now. Congrats on the baby." Shelton replied. He couldn't believe that Randy hadn't told him any of this.

"Well, I'm going to run. Thanks Shelton, just tell Randy to call me. Talk to ya later." Dani said.

"Alright later." Shelton said hanging up.

He leaned over and slugged Randy, "Dude, wake up."

Randy opened his eyes and stretched, "What's up. Are we there yet?"

"No, is there something you're not telling me?" Shelton said with a smile.

"Not that I know of, like what?" Randy replied.

"Gee, I don't know…maybe that Dani's pregnant and that she's having surgery tomorrow?"

Randy's eyes opened wide, "How did you know about all that?"

"Because I just hung up with her. She called you but you were snoring, so I talked to her for a little bit."

Randy rubbed his eyes, "I don't know, I guess I just haven't made a big deal out of it."

"Randy, the woman is having your child. You are going to be a daddy for the rest of your life." Shelton started to say, but Randy interrupted him.

"Dude, I'm really not ready to get into this with you right now. No baby talk. No breast lump talk. Ok?"

Shelton was surprised, "Alright dude, no problem. But give her a call."

"I will in a little bit. Let's get some lunch." Randy replied.

Meanwhile, Danielle was on her way to a meeting when her phone rang. She looked and it was Randy. "Hello."

"Hey, what's going on?" He said. He was upset that she told Shelton without consulting him first.

"Ok, I'm going under at 8:00am tomorrow. So, when you fly in, you could come straight to the surgical center and I'll be there. They said I shouldn't have to stay overnight, so I'll be sore, but fine to go tomorrow evening." Danielle replied.

"What else is going on?" He asked.

"Well, let's see. I haven't been able to keep a meal down me yet today, but right now I'm driving and I'm not too nauseous, so I'm pretty excited." Dani said with a smile.

"What time are you off work tonight?" Randy asked.

"Well, my meeting is done at 4:00pm, and I'm taking off because I'm going out tonight with some of the girls. Why?"

"Because we need to talk." He said trying not to sound stern.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Kind of, we'll talk later." He answered shortly.

"Ok, well I love you."

"Love you too."

Then there was silence and a dial tone.

What does Randy need to talk to Danielle about? What is Randy's deal? I'm sorry for the delay. New chapter tomorrow, I'm on a roll! Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Fallen Angel-2009, MutantXHottie, Psychobunny410, and Tera for your reviews, rants and ideas. You guys are the best!

That night, Danielle went out with her girlfriends, but she couldn't get her mind off of Randy. She didn't know if it was the hormones, or what, but she couldn't help but wonder if they really could make their troubled relationship work.

She pulled in the driveway that night at 12:30pm and she was exhausted. She couldn't help it, she confessed to her girlfriends that she was pregnant, but then begged them not to say anything to anyone yet because no one knew. Danielle held back the fact that everytime she brings up telling Randy's family or her family that Randy usually changes the subject, or says that it's too early.

She grabbed the cordless phone and ran a bath. She knew it was late, and that she had to be at the surgery center early, but she also knew that Randy needed to talk about something. And, she just had this sense of loneliness over her. She dialed the room, and a woman answered. Danielle couldn't believe it.

"Hello?" The woman repeated.

Danielle swallowed, "Is Randy there?"

"Yup, who can I say is calling?" She asked in a very happy voice.

"It's Danielle."

Dani could tell that the woman had tried to cover the phone because it was muffled but not totally silent.

"Hey." Randy said picking up the phone.

"Hi." Danielle answered shortly.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" He asked.

"It was ok. I'm home early if you can't tell." Danielle replied. "Are you having fun with the girls?"

Randy laughed, "Dani, that's just Stacy. Her and Trish are here with a few of the other guys. We're just sitting around watching movies.

"Ah, I see. So what did you want to talk about earlier?" She asked.

"Oh we can talk about it later." Randy said blowing it off.

Dani got mad. She was not going to let him blow the issue off like that. "No, Randy we're going to talk about it now. Was it the fact that I talked to Shelton for awhile?"

Randy sighed, "We can talk later."

"NO. I want to talk about it now." Dani started to say when he interrupted her.

"Look, we'll talk later. I'll see you tomorrow. Randy repeated and he hung up.

Dani started to re-dial his number when she hung up, "Fuck him." She said out loud and she got in the tub. She couldn't even get herself to relax. She got out, dried off and went straight to bed.

The next morning she got up, got dressed, her friend Roxy showed up to drive her to the hospital.

"You don't look to hot, what's wrong?" Roxy asked as Dani slammed the apartment door shut and locked it.

"Randy's being an asshole, and fighting while you're 4 states away from each other is just completely worthless." Dani said as she walked with Roxy out to the car.

Roxy shook her head. She loved Randy, but there were times where he just didn't think. "Maybe it's time to…" She started to say but Dani interrupted.

"Don't even say it, I'm pregnant with our child right now, I'm not going to move back in with Janelle." Dani said rolling her window down.

"Or me. Now that my roommate is gone, you're more than welcome to move in with me." Roxy said giving her hand a squeeze.

They arrived at the surgical center and Roxy looked at Dani, "Are you sure you're going to be ok being here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Randy will be here this afternoon, so you have nothing to worry about." Dani said climbing out of the car.

"Ok, but if you get scared, call me!"

Dani laughed and walked inside.

Meanwhile…

Randy woke up lying next to Stacy. They had had an awful lot to drink the night before. And after Randy got off the phone with Dani, it just encouraged him to drink even more. They played quarters at 2:00am and he couldn't remember when he went to bed.

He looked under the covers, and he was naked and she was just in her bra and panties. He put his head in hands. "Oh shit." He mumbled as he got up to take a shower.

He stumbled into the bathroom not noticing that Trish was taking a shower. He was used to rooming with guys, so he just started peeing.

Trish turned off the water and opened the curtain. They looked at each other and both shrieked. She quickly pulled the curtain shut. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"I forgot you were here, I'm sorry." Randy said finishing. He quickly washed his hands and went back out to the living room. There wasn't anyone else there, just Trish, Stacy and Randy. Randy was trying to remember if there was a threesome last night.

Randy looked at his watch, he had forty minutes to get to the airport to make his flight. "Shit" he hissed as he quickly grabbed some clothes and began to get dressed. He knew he had been such an asshole lately, he had to make it up to her somehow. This however, was not how.

He looked over at Stacy who was sleeping so peacefully. He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to ask Trish what exactly happened because he wasn't sure if he was ready to know. "If I don't know, then Dani not knowing wouldn't be so bad" Randy said trying to assure himself.

"Trish, I've gotta run or I'm going to miss my plane. Can you make sure she's ok?" Randy said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her. See ya this weekend." Trish said waving.

He waved, grabbed his hat and headed out the door. He got in his car and flew to the airport.

As he pulled into a parking spot at the airport, his phone rang. "Hello?" He said in a questioning tone. He didn't recognize the phone number.

"Is this a Mr. Randy Orton?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and who is this?" He asked sternly. He was going to be late for his flight.

"This is Dr. Johansen's assistant. I'm calling regarding a Danielle Otten."

"Is she out of surgery?" Randy asked. He was thankful he only had a carry-on. He stood in line to board the plane.

"Sir, there were some complications with her surgery." The woman started to say.

"Complications? What do you mean complications? This was supposed to have been a simple surgery." Randy raged.

"Well, during the surgery Danielle had a seizure. When she seized, the doctor was performing the excision, so there was some more blood loss than we had anticipated." The assistant was explaining when the boarding person interrupted Randy.

"Excuse me sir, we have to go."

Randy turned to her, "LOOK, My girlfriend is in a hospital bed, and right now I'm finding about what complications just happened, so if you don't mind, give me a minute."

The woman looked startled, then she turned around and walked back to her podium.

"So, is she ok?" Randy asked.

"Well, she's really weak, and with her being pregnant, massive blood loss can harm the baby." The assistant started to explain.

Randy's knees went weak, he started to sweat, "Keep her healthy, keep her safe. I'm on my way." And he hung up. He slowly walked on the plane. He got to his seat and grabbed the plane on the phone and called his mom who was a nurse at a different hospital.

"Hello?" His mom's friendly voice answered.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Randy said trying not to lose it.

"Randy, are you ok? What's wrong?" His mom Elaine asked concerned.

"It's Dani. She had a lump in her breast, and they were removing the lump today but there were complications." Randy spit out. "She had a seizure and basically the doctor cut something he wasn't supposed to and she lost a lot of blood."

"Is she ok now?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know, I think so. They said she was really weak." Randy started to explain.

"Then I'm sure she'll be fine. They'll probably keep her overnight for observation." Elaine started to explain.

"Mom, she's pregnant. They don't know how it'll affect the baby. I've been such an asshole to her about this baby thing, and now she might lose it, and I feel like it's all my fault." Randy confessed. "I don't want to lose them."

"Randy, are you telling me the truth? This isn't a joke is it?" Elaine asked. She just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, it's true. I just haven't been able to admit it to myself, and I've been really awful and I'm scared. I can't lose them, I just can't." He said finally breaking down.

"Randy, calm down. Tell me where she is, and I'll go be with her till you get there." Elaine said calmly.

Randy told her everything and they hung up. He pulled out the picture of Dani he kept in his fanny pack, "princess please be ok." He closed his eyes, "Just keep them safe. I'll make everything up to her, no more screwing around, no more being a jerk, just a dedicated boyfriend and father. Please, please keep them safe."

What's going to happen to Danielle and the baby? Will this finally wake Randy up? Has he realized the error of his ways? What's going to happen now that his mom knows about the baby? Please read and review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you, thank you for the great reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. I appreciate it, and I hope that you continue to read and review!

As soon as the plane landed, Randy rushed through the airport to get to the hospital. He had spent whole plane ride thinking about what an asshole he had been to Dani, and how many things he needed to change. He made one pit stop on the way to the hospital. It was something he had been meaning to do for awhile, it was time he did it.

As he pulled into the parking space at the hospital, he knew there was one phone call that he had to make. He grabbed his phone and called Trish. He took a deep breath as he heard her say "hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Randy said nervously.

"What's up?" Trish asked.

"Well, I need to know something, but I don't want this to sound bad." Randy started to say when Trish cut him off.

"If you're asking about last night, you and I didn't do anything. But I don't know what all you and Stacy did after I went to the living room." Trish replied.

Randy nodded his head, "Ok, thanks Trish." And he hung up and called Stacy. When she answered, Randy smiled. Randy and Stacy had become friends when he first started touring with the superstars, and they had a very plutonic relationship and talked to each other about everything, so he felt a little more laid back with her.

"Hey legs, it's me. I have to ask you something."

"Ok, make it quick, I'm getting a massage." Stacy replied.

Randy took a deep breath, "This morning, I woke up naked, you were almost naked, did you and I…"

Stacy bust out laughing, "Maybe in your dreams, but definitely not true. You stripped down to nothing, and walked up and down the hallway as a dare, then you came inside and decided to go to bed. I didn't want to sleep in leather pants, and so I just wore my underwear to bed, and I went to bed shortly after you. Trust me, nothing happened. Besides, you just won Dani back, why would I screw that up?"

"Stacy, you're the best. I've gotta run. Later" And he hung up and ran into the hospital.

He found out where her room was and found his mom sitting outside of it. "How's she doing?" He asked nervously.

"Well, she's pretty weak. The doctor wants everyone to let her rest for awhile. They found that it happened because she's exhausted and dehydrated. So when they operated, it was too much stress on her body. She did have another seizure about a half-hour ago, so they gave her a small dosage of anti-seizure medicine, but they have to be so careful because of the baby. But she's been ok ever since they gave her the meds. And her blood pressure is still a little out of whack from the blood loss." Elaine explained.

"I'm going in there, I want her to know that I'm here." Randy said stubbornly. "I won't stay in there long, but I don't want her to think that I'm not here."

Elaine nodded, "I told the doctor that you would insist on going in there, and he said that he understood, but he just wants you to take it easy."

Randy agreed, and he slowly opened the door to her room. She was lying in bed, with a fetal monitor, a heart monitor and oxygen on her. She looked so peaceful just lying there sleeping, but it scared Randy.

He leaned down, picked up her hand, and kissed her on the lips. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, "Randy?"

"I'm here princess, I'm here." Randy said rubbing her hand. He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm scared." Dani whispered. She squeezed his hand. Randy could see the tears in her eyes.

"Now, now, don't start crying. The doctor doesn't want anyone in here with you, and he'll kick me out if you get too upset. Randy said squeezing her hand back. "But I do want to talk to you about a few things when your feeling better."

Dani took a deep breath, "So now is a better time?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Randy smirked and nodded his head, "I deserve that, I deserve worse. I have so much to say, but now isn't the time. I want you to get some rest, I'm going to go out there with mom, and I'll be back in here as soon as you wake up from your nap. Ok?"

Dani nodded, "I'm tired, so that's fine."

He leaned over and kissed her again, "Love you princess."

She smiled, "Love you too." She shifted a little in the bed, and he watched as she closed her eyes and began to fall back asleep. Then he slipped out quietly.

Randy went out and sat by his mom. She rubbed his back, "She's in good hands, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Mom you don't understand." Randy grumbled with his head in his hands. "I've been horrible to her lately, I'm lucky that she came back to me, and I almost ruined it again."

"Came back? Do you want to talk honey?" Elaine asked him. "I know that you normally talk to your father about this stuff, and he'll be here when he's done at 4:00pm, but I would really like to help if I can."

"Thanks, but I think a lot of this is a dad talk. No offense mom." He said patting her on her back. "I just need dad's perspective."

Elaine nodded, "I understand, it's ok."

When Randy's dad Bob showed up, he went over to him, "Can I talk to you?"

Bob smiled, "Of course, what about?"

"A lot."

"Let's grab a soda and we'll talk." Bob said putting his arm around his son. The two of them got sodas and sat a little ways away from Elaine.

Randy confessed everything. "I'm going to sum it all up in a nutshell." He explained. "Long story short, I cheated on her, she left, her and I had a big talk, she decided to give me one more chance, but I needed to know that she had a lump in her breast and she was pregnant."

"Pregnant? You mean to tell me that you and her…" Bob started to say but Randy interjected.

"Yes dad, you're going to be a grandpa. No it wasn't planned, but it's there." Randy said with a sigh. "But, I've been an asshole. I couldn't admit to myself that there would be a baby. So I've completely ignored it. I mean completely. Then, when I think about the fact that she has that lump in her breast, all I can think of is her mom. I panic about the baby, I panic about the lump, and every time I see her talking to another guy or hear about her talking to another guy, I can't help but get insanely jealous. I guess I worry about her finding someone who would treat her better than I have lately and I become an asshole about it. Dad, I've been driving her away, and now look at her. I could have lost her today. I would go crazy if I lost her." Randy looked at his father with tears in his eyes, "I can't lose her. Not now, not ever."

Bob smiled and patted him on the back, "Randy, you've always been so stubborn, you have to learn things the hard way. Now here's your chance to learn something. Do you still love her as much as you always have?"

"Definitely." Randy replied confidently.

"Not because she's pregnant," His father quickly added. "I'm talking pure love. Like what your mother and I have."

"Yeah I do. She's my everything. You don't put 14 years into something for nothing."

"Then maybe it's time to think about that. Start thinking with your heart and not the monster in your pants that seems to keep getting you into trouble. Don't forget that I hear stories even though I'm not on the road anymore. My buddies let me know how you're doing and what you're doing." Bob said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've learned my lesson. I know exactly what I'm going to do and what I need to do." Randy said getting up.

The doctor walked into Dani's room and came back about a little while later. He walked over to Elaine. "She's doing better, her vitals are improving, and the nap did her good. We're still going to keep her overnight for observation, but you guys can go in there and visit her, just make sure that if she seems tired, you let her rest."

"Yes doctor, I'll relay the message." Elaine said with a smile.

When Randy and Bob walked back to Elaine, she told them the news. Randy smiled, " I know that you guys want to go and see her, but can I have her first."

Both Elaine and Bob smiled, "Be my guest." Elaine said gesturing towards the door.

Randy kissed her on the cheek and walked into the room.

She smiled when she seen him walk in. "Hi."

He smiled back, "You look like you're feeling better."

Dani nodded, "Yeah I am. How are you?"

"Well, you gave me a good scare." Randy said picking her hand up. "But I want to talk to you about something. It's kind of serious."

Dani took a deep breath. She situated herself so she could sit up a little more. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been an asshole to you lately. I've totally ignored the fact that you're having our child, I get jealous when you talk to guys, I don't yell at you for overworking yourself, and I haven't paid much attention to you. Now here you are, I could have lost you today, we could have lost the baby today, and I can't help but feel that it's partially my fault for making you so stressed out. I want you to know that I am truly, deeply sorry and I will not allow it to happen again." Randy said kissing her hand.

Dani had tears in her eyes, "You were worried about losing the baby? You haven't even acknowledged the baby."

"I know, I know. But I mean it. I mean every word I said. Now I have something to talk to you about." Randy took a deep breath, "I would like it if you took a leave of absence or quit your job all together and went on the road with me."

Dani's jaw dropped. He has never, ever, ever even hinted to wanting her on the road with him. If anything, she always thought that he liked not having her with him so he could be wild and crazy and then come home and be calm and relaxed.

Randy kneeled down like he needed to pick something up, but wound up on one knee, he pulled a ring out of his pocket and took Dani's hand, "Danielle, I love you. I love you more than anything, and I don't want to lose you not now, not ever. Would you marry me?"

Danielle's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what to think. Was he asking her because he was really ready, or because of the health scare? And going on the road with him…where was all of this coming from? Did he really want her on the road? Was she ready to be married? She knew that she loved him, and after 14 years, marriage should be a piece of cake, but Randy was a handful. Was he marrying her just because of the baby?

Dum Dum Dum….what will she say? Will she say yes? Will she say no? Will there be conditions? Does he really mean the proposal, or was he just acting on instinct? Will Randy really come around to Dani's way of thinking? Please read and review and there will be a new chapter on Monday! Have a great weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry that I made you wait till today for the new chapter, I got a bad sunburn over the weekend and it turned into sun poisoning, so instead of typing up the new chapter, I got to go to the urgent care. GRR! Anyway, thank you to MutantXHottie, Psychobunny410 and to a new reviewer Courtney for the reviews! Please continue to read and review!

Danielle pulled back and gazed into Randy's eyes for a moment. She needed to see what his eyes said. With all of the questions racing through her mind, she knew that his eyes could never lie. As she looked, she saw love, compassion and the biggest tell-tale sign of them all, slight fear. He wouldn't be scared if he was just doing this to do it.

She smiled and wiped her tears, "Yes, yes I'll marry you. But I'm not ready to live on the road yet. We can talk about that later. But I will go out on the road with you from time to time for sure."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. He slid the ring on her finger and together they held each other and cried. "Can you believe it?" He asked.

She giggled, "I know the "ladies man Randy Orton" will settle down and not only get married, but be a father too."

He laughed, "I slipped, mom and dad know."

"Well I haven't told dad yet. Your mom said he was on his way, so I thought that I would tell him when he gets here."

He held her close and kissed her again, "God Dani I love you."

She held him back, "I love you too. How are we going to tell the parents about the engagement?"

"Well, I have a plan for that too." Randy said with a smile. "Don't make any plans for tomorrow night."

"I'll be here won't I?" Dani asked.

"If you don't have any more seizures, you can leave tomorrow morning." Randy explained. "So, don't have any more, and my plan will work beautifully. I've invited my family and yours to a restaurant for dinner, and that's all I'm going to tell you. But, do me a favor and don't tell your dad about the baby yet."

"What? Randy, you've told your parents." Dani protested, but Randy kissed her on the lips to get her to be quiet.

"Trust me, I have it figured out." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Ok, but it has to be broken gently or my dad will hit the roof." Dani said in a leery tone.

There was a slight tap on the door and her dad poked his head in, "Hey pumpkin."

She smiled, "Hi daddy! You can come in."

Randy kissed her on the forehead, "I'm going to grab some food, I'll see you in a little while." He smiled at her dad, "Hi Ray."

"Hi Randy. Are you taking good care of her?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah he is."

Her dad smiled, "Good, I'm glad someone is because I've been hearing that you've been overworking yourself."

Randy ducked out as Dani and her father talked.

"How are you doing Pumpkin?"

Dani nodded, "I'm doing good. The doctor said that even though I had the seizure, he still removed the lump after the seizure ended. Since they were just pre-cancerous, I don't have to do any chemo or radiation therapy, so that's good news."

Ray nodded. The thought of his little girl having to go through the hell that his wife had to go through made a cold chill run through his body. "That's great news. How's Randy taking all of this?"

Dani thought about how Randy took it. He never mentioned it until the appointments, and then he was very supportive. So she decided to go with that, "I think it scared him pretty bad because he was by my side when mom went through it, so I'm sure that's all he could think of, but he was supportive.

"Good, I'm glad you have someone like Randy who's man enough to stand by your side through the ups and downs. I'll be honest, I was worried about that. But I see that I didn't need to." Ray said with a smile.

Dani smiled back, she didn't think that she needed to tell him that she had moved out because he cheated on her, or about the way he had been acting up until today, so she just smiled and nodded. "Nope, no need to worry about that." She repeated.

There was another knock at the door, and the doctor walked in, "Good evening Danielle."

She smiled, "Doc, this is my dad Ray, dad, this is my doctor."

"Evening Doc," Her dad said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you" The doctor said shaking his hand. He turned to Danielle, "And how are you feeling?"

"Actually, since I woke up, I feel a lot better. I don't feel so weak. My chest is sore, but nothing too horrible."

"Well, you're going to be very tender where we removed the lump, so that's normal. If the pain gets unbearable, then buzz the nurse, they know what kind of pain relief you can have and what you can't have." The doctor explained.

Dani nodded, "I will. Probably before I go to bed I'll take some just so I can get a full nights sleep."

"Such a smart girl." Her doctor replied with a smile. He took her vitals. "Well, your vitals show how much better your feeling. Now if you make it through the night without any seizures, I'll let you leave in the morning."

Dani smiled, "That would be great."

"We'll go over discharge instructions tomorrow morning. Don't stay up too late. If you start to feel tired, kick everyone out and get some rest. It's good for you."

Danielle didn't want the doctor to mention the baby so she quickly agreed, and the doctor left.

"He seems like a nice guy." Ray commented.

"Yeah he is."

"Well, I don't want to leave you, but you know how I feel about hospitals." Ray said standing up. "And with Elaine's nursing background and Randy's doting on you, I feel fully confident that you'll be fine. I'll be back in the morning for your discharge. And, Randy mentioned the dinner plans and I cleared my schedule." Ray said as he stood up.

"Dad, if you don't want to come back in the morning, that's ok. I totally understand how you feel about hospitals. And I know that you're busy with work, so I won't be hurt if you're not here in the morning. Just make sure you make it for dinner." Danielle said giving him a hug.

"If you're sure, then it's a deal." Ray said hugging her back. "I love you pumpkin, take it easy."

"I will."

Danielle got up and went to the bathroom, and when she came out Elaine and Bob were sitting there. She smiled, "Hi guys."

They both gave her a light hug and Elaine helped her get back in bed and get comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Elaine asked.

"So much better." Dani replied. "Earlier it was pretty rough, but I'm feeling a lot better now."

"And have you been pretty nauseous?" Elaine asked trying not to smile.

She caught Dani off guard, "Umm…no, no not really. The meds they've been giving me have seemed to help."

"Before all of this sweetie," Elaine replied.

Dani looked at her with a smirk, "You just can't stand not telling me that Randy told you already can you?"

Bob and Elaine smiled, "No, we can't."

"I'm sorry that this happened before we were married." Dani started to explain when Elaine and Bob cut her off.

"Yeah, it's before you're married, but you've been together for 14 years. I think that shows commitment." Elaine said.

"And you know that we consider you guys married." Bob added.

"So we're happy for you guys. And I want you to know that if you have any questions, or if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me." Elaine finished.

Dani laughed, "I love you how you guys finish each other sentences. Thanks for understanding and being supportive."

"Now you get some rest, and we'll see you tomorrow." Elaine said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Bob squeezed her hand, "Hang in there, you'll be out of here in no time."

"Thanks, good night you guys." Dani called as they left.

Dani thought about how lucky she was to have a boyfriend who was now a fiancée who's parent's were so great. She always thought of Elaine as a second mom, and Bob was a second father. Her dad was always really tough, and when her mom died, it was almost like he wasn't quite sure how to be with her anymore so it was nice to have them around too.

She got as comfortable as she could in a hospital bed and drifted off to sleep. She woke up a short time later when she felt someone holding her hand. She turned her head, and there was Randy. He had pulled the recliner chair up to the side of the bed, and he was holding her hand. "Hey baby."

"Sorry to wake you up, I didn't want you to be lonely." He said quietly.

"You could sneak up here with me." Dani offered.

"You think we could both fit on there comfortably?" He asked.

"Probably not comfortably, but we could both fit on here." She said with a laugh.

Randy lay down carefully beside her and held her close. They took up most of the bed, but she felt a little more at ease having him there with her. She snuggled into him, interlaced her fingers with his and they drifted off to sleep.

Ok, what does Randy have planned? What type of restaurant? What will the guys think when Randy tells everyone on the road about his engagement and the baby?" Stay tuned! Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Can you believe that we're at chapter 10? A HUGE thanks goes out to MutantXHottie and Psychobunny410 for your reviews. Your loyalty is awesome and much appreciated! Please continue to review!

The next morning Dani and Randy awoke up to her doctor entering the room. "Morning Doc." Dani said stretching.

Randy quickly hopped off the bed, he didn't know if he was going to get in trouble for sleeping in the bed with her.

"Well, I'm going to guess that you didn't have any seizures over night because there's nothing in your chart." The doctor noted as he read over her overnight rounds log.

"No seizures. And the nurse was happy with how much my blood pressure had dropped, so now it's back in the normal range." Dani added.

"There was a nurse in here overnight?" Randy asked confused. He didn't remember anyone coming in the room.

"Yup, 3 times sweetie." Dani said with a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

The doctor laughed, "Well, Randy turns out you're the medicine Dani needs, her vitals have all improved and stabilized since you arrived yesterday. Dani, how would you like to go home?"

Danielle smiled, "I would love it!"

"Go ahead and get dressed and pack up your things, I'll be back in about 20 minutes to go over your discharge instructions."

"Yes sir." Dani said standing up slowly.

After the doctor left, Randy held her close. "Ok, tell me something."

"Tell you what?"

"How did you do it?" Randy asked.

"Do what?"

"Hide the ring? It doesn't look anything like the promise ring you've worn." Randy asked holding her hand with the new 2.0-carat; marquis-cut diamond engagement ring on it.

"Well, when dad came in, I turned it so that all you would see was the band. That way no one would get suspicious. But, it dug into my hand so bad when I closed it, that I just tried to keep my hand under the covers for the most part." Dani said with a smirk.

"You're a quick-thinking girl aren't ya?" Randy said tickling her a little bit.

"So, where are we going to dinner tonight? I need to tell my dad so that he'll go and buy something nice to wear." Dani asked. Her dad was never the type to dress up, he was way too blue collar for that.

"Alright fine, we're going to The Lotus. I have the back dining room reserved for us, so yes he'll need something nice to wear. If he wants, Nathan and I can pick him up and bring him up here and shop with us, then either my folks or Becky can drop him off at home." Randy offered.

"The Lotus?" Dani said excitedly. "Are you sure, it'll be expensive."

"Honey, it'll be fine. I promise." Randy said kissing her. "You call your dad, I'm going to go out to my car real quick and grab my bag."

"Ok." She grabbed the phone and called her dad to set up the arrangements.

Randy got back just as he heard Dani explaining to her dad that the Lotus was a fancy restaurant and he could go shopping with Randy and his brother Nathan. He walked in and smiled at her.

Dani hung up the phone, "Ok, he said that he'll go shopping with you as long as you guys promise not to make him wear anything flashy."

"I promise." Randy said holding up his right hand.

The doctor walked in while Randy was in the bathroom changing. He looked at Danielle, "Ok, here are your discharge instructions. You are to take it easy, which means no working for the rest of the week. You can return to work on Monday. If you have any more seizures or high blood pressure episodes, I'm going to put you on bed rest. So you will take it easy, try to stay stress-free, make sure to have fun, and no more working 60+ hours a week."

Danielle nodded, "Yes doctor, I understand. From now on I'll be a good girl."

Randy piped up from the bathroom, "I'll make sure of it."

The doctor laughed, "You might still be very sore in your chest region, so remember you can only take Tylenol due to the little one. If it becomes bright red, if you notice that it seems to seep pus, or if you develop a high fever go to the emergency room right away. Any questions?"

Danielle shook her head no.

"Good, the just sign at the bottom and you are free to go."

She signed the form. "Thanks doctor."

"I want to see you in two weeks for a follow-up." The doctor said as he took the chart back from her and handed her her copy of the discharge instructions. "Take care."

She smiled and waved as he left. Randy came out of the bathroom, "Let's hit the road. When can I pick up your dad?"

"He's getting off of work at noon, so he'll be home by 12:30pm. Are you sure you don't mind driving all the way back to St. Louis to get him?" Dani asked concerned.

"No I don't mind. I promised Nathan I'd go shopping with him anyway, so I'll already be in St Louis." Randy explained as he grabbed her bag.

"Just making sure." Dani replied.

Randy rubbed her tummy and kissed her, "I still can't believe that there's a baby in there. You're still really little."

"Baby, I'm only a little over 2 months along, I'd better not show that much." Dani said kissing him back. "But I can see that my tummy is a little more rounded and sticks out a little more than normal."

Randy laughed and took her by the hand and they left the hospital. He dropped her off at the apartment and headed off to St. Louis.

Danielle took a shower as soon as she got inside. She had to get the smell of hospital off of her. When she came out of the shower the house phone was ringing. She looked at the caller id and it was her friend Alyssa. They had been friends since they were toddlers, they both lived by Randy growing up. Unfortunately they didn't get to talk as often as they liked anymore.

She smiled and grabbed the phone, "Hello!"

"Hi!" Alyssa squealed. "How are you?"

"Long story, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. I have a HUGE favor to ask of you." Alyssa said in a pleading tone.

"What's that?"

"Well, I have a business trip that is required, so I'm going to be gone for the next two months. But the band has major gigs lined up every weekend through out the tri-state area through the next 6 months, and I could really use you to take over lead vocals." Alyssa explained.

Danielle's mouth dropped, "You want me to take over lead vocals? Hon, I haven't been singing, I haven't been in a band since I moved to Louisville."

"But I know that you've still got it. I know damn well that you still sing in your car, and probably whenever Randy's not around. Girl if he knew how great of a voice you have, he'd be shocked." Alyssa said trying to convince her. She could never figure out why she wouldn't sing in front of Randy.

"Ok, I have sang in that sense, but there's something you need to know about me."

"What's that?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I'm 2 months pregnant." Danielle said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD! That's wonderful! You can still sing while being pregnant you know."

"I have to take it easy though because I just got out of the hospital." Danielle explained.

Alyssa's total demeanor changed, "Why, are you ok?"

"Well, long story short, when I went in for my physical, not only did I find out about the pregnancy, but I also was told that I had a lump in my breast." She explained.

Alyssa swallowed hard, she remembered when Dani's mom had breast cancer.

"They did a biopsy, it wasn't cancerous, but they were pre-cancerous cells meaning that they were abnormal but not malignant. So I went in for a lumpectomy, but Randy and I were having a tough time again, and I had been working 60-80 hours a week, and my blood pressure was high and I had a seizure on the operating table and then I had a couple more. But they have me on meds, so I have to take it easy." Dani explained.

"Oh sweetie I had no idea. I just knew how much you loved to sing, and now that Randy's on the road you could keep it on the down low like you did before." Alyssa said apologetically. For some reason, Danielle felt the need to keep her passion for music from Randy.

"But, since it's only singing and you don't do a whole lot of dancing, I bet I could pull it off. Randy is always on the road on Friday and Saturday nights." Dani said thinking out loud.

"And all we do is country music with a little bit of 80's mixed in. Sometimes if there's a special request and the band knows it we'll try to fill it. Like I've done a lot of Janet Jackson and whatnot but it's very tame." Alyssa added.

"Alright, count me in. But not a word." Dani said making Alyssa promise.

"I know, not a word. Are you going to be around tomorrow? I can bring you all of the necessary things."

"Make it tomorrow night. Randy flys out in the early afternoon tomorrow.

"Sounds good, I'll call you." Alyssa said excitedly.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Danielle said smiling. And she hung up the phone. She was so excited, she was taking over Alyssa's band for two months. Her and Alyssa were in a band when she was in college, and they toured all over Louisville and St. Louis, but she never told Randy about it. He liked music, but wasn't as passionate about it as she was. She had been in choir and band from elementary school through college, but that was all he knew about. He would give her crap about singing along with almost every song on the radio all the time. So she got uncomfortable about it. But in college she quit singing with the band because Randy had the OVW shows and she wanted to support him with his dreams, so she set hers on the backburner. She would love to sing, whether it be a backup singer, a demo singer or a lead vocalist it didn't matter, but that had always been her dream. But she knew that Randy had enough talent to take it to the top (not to mention some great connections) so she decided to focus on a career she could succeed at. Country radio was so competitive she felt she just didn't have a chance. So Alyssa took the band to a whole new circuit while Danielle focused on becoming an account manager. Now Alyssa's band "Jewel Chest" had a pretty damn good reputation in the tri-state area, and Danielle made head account manager at her company.

She be-bopped out to the radio and turned it on. She might as well start practicing now. She smiled and sang her heart out with every song as she got ready for their special dinner.

She was having a baby, she was getting married, she was taking Alyssa's spot in her band for the next two months, what else could she ask for?

Well, how will dinner go? What about this singing thing? Will she be able to keep it from Randy? Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Psychobunny410, (Girl, you know me all too well! Why? Because you can read my mind!) Shady-angel1821, JJ38 and MutantXHottie for the reviews! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but work was swamped! Here's a little something to get your weekend underway! warning: adult situations in this chapter!

Randy was happy. Nervous, but happy. He was on his way to pick up Danielle and meet his family at the restaurant. He couldn't believe that this day had come. As he got closer to their apartment, his heart raced.

"Dude, you just missed your turn." Nathan said with a laugh. "You should get your head out of the clouds."

Randy reached over and slugged him, "Shut up Nathan."

Dani's dad Ray laughed. Since the kids had all grown up around each other, he had known the Orton kids for as long as Danielle had been around. Danielle's mom Joanie had been good friends with Elaine, so their families had always done things together.

They pulled into the parking lot, and they honked. A couple of minutes later, Danielle came outside and Randy had to catch his breath. She was wearing her hair down in spiral curls, she had light make up on, and she was wearing a pretty red sundress. She got in the car, "Hi honey." And she gave him a kiss, then she turned to the backseat, "Hi Dad, hi Nathan."

They said hi and headed to the Lotus.

Once everyone was there they were seated and Randy ordered everyone champagne. Danielle had put the ring in the box in her purse, so that way no one would see it.

Randy stood up, "Ok, enough suspense. I'm sure that you are all curious as to why I called you here tonight. Well, besides the fact that I was home and everyone could, Danielle and I have some news for you guys."

Everyone was facing Randy, and Danielle was bright red. She had slipped the ring on her finger, spun it around so only the band showed, and she hid her hands.

"Danielle, stand up with me." Randy said holding out his hand to her.

She smiled and stood up with him. Nathan grabbed his hand-size camcorder and began recording.

Randy cleared his throat and took a drink of the champagne, "First, I would like to give you guys a little history lessen." He took Dani's hand again, "We grew up together, 4 houses away from each other down on Shady Grove Lane. We went fishing, boating, playing from sunrise to sunset. Friends came and went but we were always there, together, hand in hand running through whatever life threw our way. As we got older, we went through phases of girl germs and boy germs, but when it came to each other we were "exceptions" to the rule. At age 10 I dragged little Danielle behind the old Jamison barn down the road as the sunset and told her that I wanted to marry her. I gave her a pink plastic ring that came out of a quarter machine. She put it on, but told me that I needed "to grow up more first." Well, from there on out we were inseparable. We went on to junior high where we still dated, and weathered the loss of Danielle's twin sister Denise."

Elaine reached over and held Bob's hand with tears in her eyes. She remembered everything just like it was yesterday. She looked over and seen Ray watching Randy with a sad smile on his face.

It was hard for Ray to listen to Randy's speech. Not because he wasn't happy for them, but because of all the bad memories it reminded him of. He couldn't believe how much their relationship had seen, and Randy stood by her side through it all. Randy was there when she couldn't stop crying. He was there when she felt the pain her sister went through.

"High school brought about many new challenges." Randy continued. "We encountered harder classes, busier schedules, taking college courses during the school day, and we still managed to go to every school dance together. We didn't miss one. In the month before our graduation, we lost Danielle's mom Joanie."

Everyone at the table nodded sadly. Becky watched Randy with admiration. She was so proud of him for getting his act together and saving their relationship. Randy and Danielle had been through a lot together, it would have been a shame to make it through all of that, but not make it to marriage.

"After graduation I ran off and joined the Marines. Go ahead, everyone laugh." Randy said with a smile. "We all know how that turned out. I came home after serving my time and decided to pursue wrestling. After Danielle got through her freshman year of college, we packed everything up and moved out here to Louisville. I began schooling at OVW and Danielle finished school while working part-time. Then she graduated college and began her career, and I received the call from the WWE to hit the road with them. Now here we are…14 years later." He leaned over and kissed Danielle on the cheek. "Last night I asked Danielle to marry me."

Danielle quickly spun the ring around as Randy picked up her hand to show the table, "And she said yes. We're getting married."

The table erupted into laughter, tears and hugs. "Wait, wait, we're not done." Randy said quieting everyone down.

Elaine squeezed Bob's hand, and he winked at her. They knew the next announcement already, but it was still exciting to hear. Bob was so proud of his son for figuring everything out, realizing how horribly he screwed up and remedying the situation before it was too late.

Danielle smiled, "Well…I'm 2 and a half months pregnant."

Ray's face had a shocked expression across it. Becky jumped up and hugged Danielle.

Danielle hugged her back and sat back down by Ray, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you personally, but Randy wanted to make a big announcement, and I know that we're not married yet, but I figured that after 14 years, it was close enough to being married." She rambled.

Ray leaned over and hugged her, "I know you're not married yet, but 14 years says a lot. Hell you're close enough. I'm happy for you."

Danielle hugged him back, "I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart"

Randy was glad to see that her dad wasn't going to be upset. She was worried about how he would react to a baby out of wedlock.

"So have you kids decided on a day?" Nathan asked.

"No, not yet. We'll figure something out though." Randy replied holding Danielle's hand.

From there on out, there was laughter, and stories about everyone growing up together. Ray thought to himself about how lucky he was that his daughter would be marrying into such a wonderful family. After Joanie died, they went out of their way to help in any way they could to make the transition as smooth as possible.

After dinner, Elaine and Bob drove Becky, Nathan and Ray back to St. Louis and Randy and Danielle headed back home. Once they were alone in the car, Randy reached over and held her hand, "Well, we did it. Now they know everything."

"Are you going to tell your co-workers?" Danielle asked.

Randy nodded, "Yes, and that way they won't be surprised when you come out on the road with me."

Danielle took a deep breath, "Honey, I'm not ready to do that yet. Maybe when we're closer to the end of the pregnancy, but not yet. I love my job, I don't want to have to give that up. I make great money, and if we're going to buy a house, we'll need that."

"Baby, I make enough money to buy us a great house. But, I'll make you a deal. You can come out and visit anytime, and if your health acts up, you're on the road with me, otherwise you can stay home deal?"

"Deal." Dani replied shaking his hand. "I say we rent some movies, curl up on the bed and watch movies all night."

"Sounds good to me." Randy said turning into the movie store.

They picked out a few movies, and headed home.

Danielle lit some candles, and got the movie all set up. Randy got upstairs and smiled. "Looks like you have a great idea." Randy took her by the hand and led her to him. "But I think that I have a better idea."

Danielle leaned forward and kissed passionately, "Gee, what idea would that be?"

Randy kissed her back, "Forget the movies, I want you." And he began to unzip her dress.

She smiled and began to unbutton Randy's shirt, "Gee, I don't know if you can handle that kind of action the night before you go back to work." And she slid his shirt off of him.

He let her dress fall to the floor. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her more. He nibbled on her earlobes and grew aroused as she moaned.

She undid his belt and slid his pants and underwear down. She could feel that he was already hard and waiting for her. She slid her fingertips down his spine and gently pulled on his hips as they made out hungrily.

Randy unhooked her bra and began to suckle lightly on her nipples. As she arched her back, he slowly slid off her black, lacy thong and he began to light kiss her stomach.

Danielle moaned and began to trace around his hard shaft with her fingertips ever so gently.

Randy pulled back and entered Danielle slowly, the sound of her ecstacy-filled moans were almost enough to put Randy over the edge.

Harder and faster Randy thrust into Danielle and she reared back clinging to Randy. "Oh Randy." She moaned.

Finally Randy came and Danielle shortly after. They both collapsed onto the bed. They held each other and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Randy woke Danielle up to a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. She smiled, "What's this for?"

"Because you're beautiful, because I love you and because you're marrying me." Randy replied with a kiss.

She poured them both a glass of milk and sat down at the table. "So what time is your flight?"

"Well, one of the road agents called this morning, and changed our flights to the 11:30am flights, so as soon as we finish breakfast I'm going to pack and then maybe you could drive me to the airport.

Danielle nodded. They ate their breakfast, and talked then Randy went to pack, and Danielle cleaned up the kitchen.

Soon he was downstairs and they headed out to her car and headed off to the airport.

She dropped him off, gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and rubbed her tummy, "I'll see you guys next Tuesday."

She giggled, "Be careful. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As she walked back to her car, she looked at her watch, only 5 more hours until Alyssa was there to give her the rundown of how everything will work. She couldn't wait.

Alright, how will everything go? Tell me your thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I will do my best to add them in along the way. Have a wonderful weekend, and a new chapter will be up on Monday!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to shady-angel1821, psychobunny410, Demon Spawn, and MutantXHottie for the reviews and the ideas! I received a great idea I never even thought of, but it made me come up with something really hot for the future! Thanks again and please read and review!

Danielle got back home from dropping Randy off at the airport and quickly picked up the house. She spent a lot of the afternoon watching the various music-video channels, relaxing with her feet up. She sang along, and at times she would get up and dance a bit. She could hardly wait to see Alyssa.

At 5:00pm, Dani's phone rang. She grabbed it and the caller id showed Alyssa's name. "Hello!"

"Is the coast clear?" Alyssa asked in a hushed voice.

Dani giggled, "Yup, he left this morning."

"Cool, I'm sitting in your driveway, wanna come out?" Alyssa replied.

"Be right out!" Dani said hanging up the phone and heading out to the parking lot.

There was Alyssa. Dani hadn't seen her in almost a year, but she hadn't changed much. "Hey girl!" Dani called.

Alyssa waved, "I know pregnant people like to eat a lot, so I brought our favorite Chinese food for dinner."

Dani laughed, "Aww…you didn't have to do that." And she gave Alyssa a big hug.

Alyssa hugged her back, "I know, but it's a great excuse for me to eat Chinese too. Let's eat, then I'll come out and grab the goodies."

They went inside and Alyssa was amazed, the apartment looked great. "Look at this place, it looks really nice."

"Thanks, it's come a long way since the last time you seen it." Dani said grabbing plates and silverware. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take water." Alyssa said taking the food out of the bag. "I hope you still like beef and broccoli."

"Of course." Dani said handing her a bottle of water.

Over dinner the girls brought each up to speed as far as what all has been going on in their lives. As soon as dinner was over, Alyssa leaned over the table and grabbed one of Dani's hands, "Girl, are you ready to see the goodies?"

Danielle smiled, "Definitely!"

They walked out to Alyssa's car and Alyssa grabbed a big tote out of her trunk. She handed Danielle a bag to carry. They headed back inside and plopped everything down in the living room.

"Ok, let's go through the bag first." Alyssa advised. She pulled out a large binder and handed the bag back to Danielle. "This is the master list. This is every song the band knows. I went through and put every song on cd and those are in the tote. What I do is set this to the side of the stage and that way if someone wants to request a song, they can flip through here. I have it broken down by genre and it's in alphabetical order by artist."

Danielle nodded her head, "Got it."

"If there are any that you don't know, write in pencil that you don't know them, and then you can work on memorizing them." Alyssa advised. "And, you guys can add songs if you want, just update the list."

Dani continued to nod her head.

"Ok, now here's the best part." Alyssa said opening the tote. "Here are the cd's, some various little instruments that I use to play along as well, and there's a giant binder in there that has the tour schedule, the various venues we'll be playing, the directions on how to find them, and the band members addresses and phone numbers. You know all of them except Jeremy. He's our new rhythm guitarist and male vocalist. That way if it's a duet, you can still perform it."

"Wow, this is so organized." Dani said amazed.

"It has to be, otherwise it's total chaos." Alyssa said pulling out another binder. "And here's where you record what the band made for the gig. The managers won't try to stiff you, you won't have to worry about that."

"Good, I was wondering how that would work." Dani replied.

"So, let's hear ya." Alyssa said grabbing one of the cd's.

Dani smiled and got up. Alyssa put on a Martina McBride karaoke cd and listened to Dani perform "Independence Day." Danielle put everything she had into that song.

Alyssa smiled, "Girl, you should be the one with the band and I should be a back-up singer. I don't know why you ever gave it up."

Dani laughed, "Oh stop."

"Are you excited?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm ecstatic. I can't wait till this weekend." Danielle said with a smile.

"Good because you don't have to." Alyssa said standing up.

Danielle looked at her funny, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have a gig at 9:00pm, which means that you have 30 minutes to get ready." Alyssa said with a laugh.

"What? Stop clowning." Dani said playfully pushing Alyssa.

Alyssa reached into her purse and pulled out the flyer confirming she wasn't lying, "Not lying. It's your time to shine."

"Really!" Dani said excitedly. "Then I need something to wear!"

The girls laughed and went upstairs and proceeded to get Danielle dressed for a night on stage. They were ready just in time. Alyssa grabbed her keys, and it was off to Danielle's first night.

They met up with the band, went over the song list. Alyssa was going to do a few numbers, and then Danielle would finish off the night.

Danielle was really nervous, but once she began to sing, everything else faded away. She belted out ballads, rocked the house with up-beat numbers. Alyssa went out and walked amongst the crowd trying to listen for feedback, and all she heard was positive. They liked her. Danielle sang her heart out.

When the night was over, and she finished singing the last song, Danielle walked off the stage and walked over to Alyssa. "So, will I do?"

"Honey, you're going to steal my job is what you're going to do." Alyssa said with a hug. "You were great! I feel very comfortable leaving the band in your hands. Now you have one last thing to do."

"What's that?" Dani asked.

"Go get paid." Alyssa said pointing towards the manager.

"Deal." And Dani was off to talk to the manager.

Danielle came back with an envelope and brought it to Alyssa. "Here ya go."

Alyssa split it amongst everyone and smiled, "Well guys, now you know who'll be taking my place."

Danielle blushed. She looked around, she knew almost everyone, except for Jeremy. He was approximately 6 feet tall, very tan, muscular, blonde hair and bright blue eyes with long eyelashes. He smiled at her, "You deserve it, you have an amazing vocal range."

Danielle blushed even more and smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Anytime, anytime." He said and went back to packing up their stuff.

Alyssa and Danielle headed out so Alyssa could bring Danielle home. "So, are you ready for it?" Alyssa asked Dani.

"Yeah I am. I'm excited to make you proud." Dani replied with a yawn. "But I'm glad that we don't have any weeknight shows, going to work the next day would suck!"

Alyssa laughed, "Yeah, I only do weeknight shows if I'm broke and I need the money, and even then I usually don't drag the whole band with me."

They pulled up in front of Dani's apartment building. "Alright, I leave tomorrow, so the band is in your hands. Do me proud, and I'll talk to you soon." Alyssa said giving Dani a hug.

Dani hugged her back, "Don't worry, I will."

Alyssa pulled away, and Dani headed into the house thinking about how lucky she was.

That Friday:

Danielle arrived at the venue and headed inside with her guitar. She bumped into Jeremy. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked with a smile.

He quickly grabbed the guitar case from her, "Hon, I'm ready. But you are the singer, you don't need to carry in the equipment. You go to the warm-up room and work on your voice."

Danielle giggled, "Um…I don't know how to tell you this, but that's my guitar. I dug it out from the storage locker this week, tuned it up, put new strings on it, and I thought that I would do a couple songs with just me and the guitar."

Jeremy's face turned bright red, "I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just not used to someone who actually plays an instrument. Alyssa is lucky she can play the tambourine at the right times, I guess I just figured…"

"You figured I'd be the same way. It's ok. I've been playing guitar since I was about 9 years old, we're good friends. I'll see you inside." She said waving and headed inside.

Jasmine the keyboardist walked up behind Jeremy and whacked him in the back of the head, "Boy that was smooth. Apparently we have someone with a lot of talent on board, I wonder if we'll wind up getting reviewed while she's with us?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But boy is she a spitfire. I think I would like to get to know her better."

Jasmine laughed and rolled her eyes, "Good luck, she's engaged and pregnant."

At first Jeremy looked disappointed, but then he regained his composure, "Who needs her for a girlfriend when you can have her as a friend?" And he walked inside.

Soon there was 5 minutes until they were to take the stage. Jeremy was pretty much the music director, so when Dani hadn't come out of the warm up room yet, so he went to get her. As he approached, he could hear her playing the guitar and singing a Sara Evans song. He knocked "We're on."

He couldn't help but laugh when he heard her stumbling around and muttering about how dumb she was for losing track of time. She opened the door, "Ok, I'm ready."

As they walked to where the rest of the band was, she looked at him, "Just to let you know, I know the guitar parts to a lot of these songs, so would it be a problem if I played along?"

"Of course you can. That's wonderful! I think it says a lot when the singer can play along with the band." Jeremy said patting her on the back.

They met up with the band, and headed out on stage.

That night, Dani had the time of her life. She performed all 3 sets by herself. She played along with a lot of the songs, her and Jeremy did duets, and she took requests. The crowd was hot for them!

Dani paid the band and then headed home. She was exhausted, and she still had 2 more nights of shows to do.

Alright, apparently the crowds are loving the "new" Jewel Chest. So, what condition will she be in when Randy comes home on Tuesday? What's up with Jeremy and Dani's flirting?

The next chapter will cover Tuesday and I'm going to speed up the story a bit. We'll get to the good stuff, I promise!

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Psychobunny410, Demon Spawn, and MutantXHottie for the reviews. Sorry for no chapter yesterday, but work was swamped! Please read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tuesday finally came around, and Danielle was there at the airport waiting for Randy just like always. She felt pretty good. By Sunday she was worn out though. She slept in until noon, then she did the grocery shopping and the household product shopping, then she came home and took a nap. By Sunday night she was back to her old self.

Randy walked off the plane and right into Danielle's arms. "Hey baby. And baby" He added as he patted her tummy. "How was your week?"

Danielle nodded her head, "Pretty good. I just took it easy and I feel great. I'm back to work now and it's going good."

"Good. What would you have to say about going out for dinner and talking about some important ideas I had?" Randy said as they headed to the baggage claim hand in hand.

"I'd say sounds good to me." Dani replied. "I don't feel like cooking."

They picked up his luggage and headed home. On the way home, Randy talked about what all happened at the shows, and any fun things that he did along the way. Danielle talked about what she watched on tv on her week off, but never once brought up the singing.

That night they went out to dinner and Randy reached across the table and held her hand. "I've been thinking about a few things, and I want to know what your opinion on them is."

Dani smiled, "Ok, what have you been contemplating?"

"Well, when do you want to get married? How do you want to get married? Have you given it any thought?" Randy asked.

Danielle smiled, it was nice to know that he was thinking about it too. "Well…I don't want to be a whale in a wedding dress. I would really like to do it before I get really big, or after the baby is born. What about you?"

"I don't have a preference, but I need to know so I can get the time off." Randy replied. "What kind of a wedding do you want? I want us to have the wedding that you always dreamed of."

Dani smiled. "Well, I would like to have a medium-sized wedding. Definitely friends and family, I want to have my princess dress."

"So, do you want to do this before or after the baby?" Randy asked.

Dani pondered, Alyssa wouldn't be back for awhile yet, and the band played weekends, but it couldn't be too soon because people need warning. "I know that we should do it before the baby, but if we waited till after, the baby could be a part of the wedding." She finally said.

Randy smiled, "Ok, I've got it. You're almost 3 months along, and you still haven't gained any weight. What if we get married in your 6th month? Even if you gain 3 pounds a month, that's only an extra 9 pounds, it's nothing drastic. You won't look like a whale."

Danielle thought real quick, Alyssa said 2 months tops, "Ok, let's do it." She replied with a smile.

Randy pulled out his planner and they decided on September 23rd as their big day. "Ok, from here we'll go pick out invitations and print them up ourselves. Tomorrow you can hire a wedding planner to help make everything go smoothly and we'll work on the invite list tonight when we're lying in bed."

Danielle's eyes filled with tears as she smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong princess?" Randy asked concerned.

"It just all seems to good to be true." Dani said shaking her head. "I know it is, but it's my dream come true."

Randy leaned over and kissed her, "Princess, you are my dream. I have one more thing to talk to you about."

"What's that?" She asked as she wiped her tears.

"I think it's time to buy a house. So I was thinking we could pick up some magazines, and figure out if we want to build or buy and renovate or if we wind up finding the perfect house. What about you?" Randy suggested.

"I think that we definitely need a house now with the little one coming along. And yeah, we can pick up some of the home magazines on our way home and we can look online and if all else fails, we can build." Dani confirmed.

They finished their dinner and talked about different things they wanted for their wedding or a house, and then they headed out. They stopped by the local craft store and found paper for the invitations. Then they stopped by the gas station and picked out some home magazines, and headed home for the night.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**… 

Dani was running around the house trying to find something to wear for the show tonight. Nothing seemed to do her justice. She had only gained a couple pounds, but nothing fit quite right. She was too small for maternity pants, but non-maternity pants were too constricting. So she found some really cute maternity capris and just pinned them at the sides so they didn't seem to lose. Then she found a larger halter top. She was just doing her hair when her phone rang. She looked and it was Alyssa. "Hey girl!"

"I bet you're getting ready huh?" Alyssa said happily.

"Yup, sure am. How are things going?" Dani asked.

"Great. I'll be done in about 4 more weeks." Alyssa replied. "How's it going though?"

"Wonderful. The band and I get together every Thursday, and Jeremy stays late on Thursday and comes over before the show on Friday and we go over new songs on the guitar. I play guitar when I sing if I know the songs, and I've gotten a lot of good feedback." Dani explained as she did her make up.

"And you've been getting great reviews, they seem to like you better than me." Alyssa added with a laugh. "So you and Jeremy have become good friends?"

"Yes, we're friends. He's really great. And it's been great, I'm so happy that you chose me to fill in for you." Dani replied.

"Have you told Randy yet?" Alyssa asked.

"No, and I don't plan on it." Dani quickly answered. "So, we've set a wedding date, it's September 23rd, and we'll be sending out invitations next week. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

Alyssa shrieked, "Dani I would be honored to! If I were there right now, I would hug you."

"Well I hate to cut this short, but I have to let you go or I'll be late." Dani said.

"Alright, take it easy and I'll talk to you later." And Alyssa hung up.

Dani quick curled her hair, pulled some of it up and ran out the door.

As she was sitting in her car at a stoplight, she looked at the schedule. "Hmm…next week we're in St. Louis Friday and Saturday. Randy's in St. Louis next Saturday…I'll have to make sure to be in stealth mode Saturday night." She thought out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hmm…what will happen next Saturday? Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. You guys spoil me! Here's two chapters, one's short and the other is the highly anticipated SATURDAY! Please continue to read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------For the next week Dani was busy working, then helping plan the wedding details, then practice with the band, and working out house details. Ever since they had decided to build, there were so many details to be worked out.

It was Thursday night, the band had just left, Jeremy was getting them something to drink before they started working on new songs. Danielle had run upstairs to change into something more comfortable. The phone rang and Jeremy hollered up the stairs, "Do you want me to grab that?"

"No, I'll get it." Dani replied. She didn't need him answering the phone in case it was Randy. She looked at the caller id and the number wasn't familiar. "Hello?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes I'm looking for Danielle, the lead singer of Jewel Chest." The male voice responded.

"This is Danielle, but I'm only the substitute lead singer for Jewel Chest." She responded. "Who's this?"

"My name is Daniel, I work for Capitol Records. We're looking for demo singers and bands, and I was told to hear you play. Where will you be next?" The caller said.

Danielle was stunned. "Well, we're playing at The Wild, Wild West Club in St. Louis on Friday night and we'll be playing at The Mirage in St. Louis on Saturday night." She replied.

"Hmm…Ok, I'll be out to see you on Saturday night at the Mirage." Daniel said as he wrote it in his book. "I don't mean to be a pain, but if you can, try to play a variety of styles, that would be wonderful."

"That's no problem sir, we play music from all genres." Danielle replied confidently.

"Good, I'll introduce myself Saturday night before I leave. Have a good night." And he hung up.

Danielle screamed and ran downstairs. "Oh my god, oh my god." She said as she grabbed onto Jeremy and jumped a couple times. Then stopped herself because she wasn't sure if she should be jumping.

"What, what, what?" Jeremy asked jumping with her.

"There's a guy from Capitol Records coming to hear us play Saturday night. He's looking for people to sing demos and bands to play demos." Danielle said trying to catch her breath.

"What? Oh my god, that's great! We have to celebrate." Jeremy said giving her a hug.

Danielle hugged him, "No, we need to add a few really good songs to blow him away."

"Sounds good to me." Jeremy said as he pulled out his guitar.

For the next three hours, they worked on many different songs. Finally, Dani's fingers were so numb she had to stop. "I have to call it a night, I'm dragging and I have a presentation at 9:00am."

Jeremy laughed, "No problem. We'll do great Saturday night. Do you still want to carpool to St. Louis?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up." Dani said as she walked him to the door. She walked upstairs and crawled into bed. Just as she started to fall asleep, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey princess." Randy said sweetly. "Did I wake you up?"

"I was just going to bed. How are you?" Dani asked.

"Good. How is everything going?" Randy asked.

"Busy, I have an account presentation at 9:00am, a lunch meeting at 12:00pm and then I have a girls night out tomorrow night." Dani replied. Just so happens she forgot to mention that she would be performing at the Wild, Wild, West Club.

"What a busy day. I just wanted to let you know that Shelton, Dave and I and probably some others are going to be going out tomorrow night so I won't be around in case you try to call."

"Ok, sounds good. You boys have lots of fun and don't get into too much trouble." Dani said sleepily. "I love you, but I need to go to sleep."

"I love you too baby. Good night." Randy said and he hung up.

The next day seemed to fly by, Dani worked all day, then wound up staying late. Got home, showered, got ready, called and told Alyssa all about tomorrow night, then picked up Jeremy and they headed off to St. Louis.

The performance went great, there were some great requests. The crowd was hot. Dani got a little nervous when she seen a few of the wrestlers show up, but since Randy didn't like country music she didn't have to worry too much. Jeremy and Dani did a few duets that night, and they went over wonderfully! They had a great chemistry together, and it showed through their performance.

She gave Jeremy a ride home, and went home and went to bed. The next day was going to be a big one.

Please read and review! Next chapter is Saturday!


	15. Chapter 15

SATURDAY 

Dani woke up to her alarm going off. It was 11:30am. She got up and hopped in the shower. She had a wedding dress appointment with Randy's sister Becky at 12:15pm. She got dressed and made some toast. Just as she finished eating, Becky arrived.

"Morning Dani!" Becky called as she walked in the apartment.

"Hi! I'm having a fat day, maybe we should go get ice cream instead." Dani said with a laugh.

"Nope, we're going to find you a wedding dress." Becky said with a laugh. "I'll drive."

So the girls spent the day looking at wedding dresses. Dani fell asleep in the car on the way home. Becky woke her up once they were back to Dani's house. "Hey, you're home."

Dani looked up and looked at her watch, she seen that she didn't have a lot of time before she would have to leave to get Jeremy and head out to St. Louis. She leaned over and gave Becky a hug, "Thank you so much for going with me. I'll call you later this week."

"Sounds good, see ya!" Becky said waving as she drove away.

Dani quickly ran up to their apartment and changed. She put on a great outfit that she had just bought, did her hair really nice, made sure her makeup was just right, put on her lucky black, cowgirl boots then she grabbed her guitar and anything else she needed and headed to Jeremy's house.

Jeremy opened the door and had to do a double-take, she looked great. "Damn girl, you look hot!" He said as he held the door open. "Just you looking like that is going to blow them away!"

Dani giggled and blushed, "Oh stop. You almost ready?"

"Yup, I just have to grab my lucky hat." He said walking towards his bedroom. "What did Alyssa say?"

"She was excited for us. I'm supposed to call her tomorrow and tell her how it goes." Dani said.

"So, after the show, do you want to go bum around St. Louis?" Jeremy asked.

"I would, but Randy's show is in St. Louis tonight, so I have to play it stealth mode." Dani said tossing him his jacket.

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't know why you don't just tell him."

"It's just easier with him not knowing." Dani said taking her keys out of her pocket. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Definitely." He replied as he locked his door, "Let's roll!"

Meanwhil 

Stephanie was walking down the hallway at the venue and found Randy talking to Dave Batista and Christian. "Randy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Steph." Randy said as he walked away with her.

Dave looked at Christian, "I bet that will make him a happy camper."

"Why?" Chrstian asked puzzled.

"Because he's always had a little crush on Stephanie. She's Paul's wife, but whenever they fight, Steph always flirts with him. And he's always there to flirt back." Dave said with a laugh. "Let me know what's going on tonight." And he walked off.

Steph leaned up against the wall. "What are you up to tonight?"

Randy leaned up alongside of her, "Nothing yet. Why, what's up?"

"Well…since you're from around here, I was thinking maybe you could take me out tonight and show me a good time. There's a few of the girls that all want to go out. I'm the only one that doesn't have someone to go with because Paul's going out with Ric." She pouted.

Randy gave her that dreamy smirk, "Well, I think I can handle that. What type of club do you guys want to go to?"

"Something nicer, not a dive. There's a band that's here in town called "Jewel Chest" that I've heard is really good, so I wouldn't mind seeing them." Stephanie brought up. She was the McMahon with an ear for music. She always liked finding new talent.

"I'll tell you what, if you want to go see them, I'll take ya. Your job is to find out where they're playing and what kind of dress code they have, and we'll go out tonight." He said quietly.

Stephanie gave him a hug, "Thanks Randy, you're the best." And she took off. If she wasn't married, and he didn't have someone, she would definitely pursue him.

The show went on, and as soon as Randy walked back behind the curtain, Steph grabbed his arm, "They're playing at the Mirage."

"Ooh, that's a nice club. You'll want to wear something nice, classy, but not overly formal. Give me a half-hour and I'll pick you up at your hotel room." Randy said to her.

"Alright. Is it still ok if some of the others come with?" Steph asked.

"Of course, just tell them the same thing or they won't get in because they're strict on the dress code." Randy replied grabbing a towel.

Steph couldn't help but look at his hot body glistening with sweat, "Sounds good. See ya in a bit." And she quickly walked off.

In exactly a half-hour, there was a knock on Steph's hotel door. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but gasp. Randy looked hot! He had on black khakis and a button down white shirt. "Hi, let me grab my jacket and my purse."

Randy watched her walk away. He couldn't help but watch because she looked very hot tonight. She had on a black skirt, and a tighter-fitting top. Her hair was long and curly. She slipped on her black boots, "Ok, I'm ready."

"Is anyone else coming with us?" He asked.

"Yup, they'll meet us there though." Steph replied.

When they arrived, there was already a line outside. "Don't worry, I called ahead," Stephanie advised.

"Good, it's tough to get in some nights. This band must be pretty good." Randy said.

They walked in and made their way to the bar. They could hear the band playing, but couldn't see them yet. "What do you want to drink?" Randy asked.

"Long Island iced tea." Steph replied.

"I'll get the drinks, you go see if you can find the others." Randy replied.

The band was playing all sorts of different music. They were playing some country, some rock and roll.

Steph came walking back with the others. "We found a table, it's kind of in the back, but we'll still be able to see. Plus we're close to the dance floor in case we want to dance." Steph advised.

"Cool, let's go." Randy said handing Steph her drink.

They got to the table and got settled. Randy set down his drink and headed to the bathroom. While standing in line, he heard the band play "American Pie" by Don McClean and "All I Want to Do is Make Love to You," by Heart. Then on his way back to the table they played "Every Rose Has Its Thorn," by Poison.

The band started playing a very up-beat song, which sounded country. Randy sat down and Steph grabbed his arm. "I want you to look at the singer and tell me what you think of her. I think I want her to sing the National Anthem at a few of our shows."

Randy stood up to see and his jaw dropped. There was a very pretty woman, who could play the guitar like nobody's business. And boy could she sing. Then he focused on her face and he couldn't believe it. It was his fiancé Danielle! He sat back down quickly.

"So what do you think? By the end of the first set I want you guys to tell me what you think of her." Steph said.

The group sat around talking about wrestling and various other topics, the drinks kept flowing, but Randy watched the band. And nothing but the band.

Danielle cranked out tunes ranging from country to rock. There was a male vocalist, and Danielle and him sang a few duets. They covered "Picture," by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Then they began "Let's Make Love," by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. They held hands and sang to each other.

The combination of Randy's jealousy and alcohol were not a good mix. He could feel his blood boil.

As the band took their first intermission, Randy felt his arm getting tugged. "So Randy, what do you think? Should I hire them?" Stephanie asked. "You're the only one who hasn't given me their opinion."

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" He asked as he got up. "I have a little business to take care of." And he stormed off towards where Dani, Jeremy and the rest of the band were going over requests.

"So, how many requests did we get?" Dani questioned. Her back was toward Randy as he approached.

"Some are good, but others we don't know." Gina the keyboardist responded.

"Where do I make a request?" Randy asked innocently.

Without looking Dani pointed to Jeremy, "You can give it to him, he's figuring out what we'll be able to do."

"What would you like?" Jeremy asked not recognizing him.

Randy turned to Jeremy, "I request that you keep your god damn hands off of my fiancé before I make sure they don't touch her again." Randy said furiously to Jeremy.

Dani quickly turned around, "Randy what are you doing here?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing, but it's quite obvious." Randy replied angrily.

"Wait, it's not what you think. Let me explain, just calm down. Let's go outside." Dani said pointing to a door.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. I walk in and find you practically making out with him." Randy shouted pointing to Jeremy.

"Jesus Randy, I would think that you of all people would know a thing or two about acting. We're just friends. For God's sake Randy I'm pregnant with your child. Do you really think I'm going to be out screwing around?" Dani tried to reason with him. "Please can we go outside where it's a little quieter?"

Randy turned and shoved open the door. Dani walked out after him.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Randy asked.

"Singing. Alyssa needed someone to fill in while she's been out of town. I agreed." Dani replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked.

"Because I didn't know you would react. With me getting sick, I was afraid you would say no. But I love to sing, and I love to entertain and I've been having a great time. But when I played with the band before, you never cared. You never even came to a single show. You always thought it was a waste of time." Dani said with tears in her eyes. "This has been a dream come true. And right now sitting somewhere in the crowd is a guy from Capital Records. He's here because he wants to hear me sing. You've never gone out of your way to hear me sing. Have you even been listening or have you just been focused on the fact that I'm out there with a guy?"

Randy softened a little bit. "No I haven't really been listening. But you still should have told me. Yeah I probably would have fought you on it, but you can tell me these things. You have supported me through so much, it's the least I can do to support you."

Dani hugged him, "So you're not going to kill Jeremy anymore? We have a few more duets coming up."

"Alright, I won't kill him. And I'll listen. Don't panic, but I'm here with Stephanie, and I'm her "date" since Paul went out with Ric."

Dani smiled, "No problem. Let's go or I'm going to be late."

They kissed and she walked up on stage. She winked at Jeremy and they began their set. They played "Three Chords and the Truth," by Sara Evans, "Drinkin' My Baby Goodbye," nearly brought the house down. It was a great mix of both Jeremy and Dani on vocals. Then they did some pop music tunes, more 80's and definitely more country.

Randy couldn't believe it, Dani could sing! She had a beautiful voice. She belted out the ballads, and rocked like no other on the rock songs. The woman had a talent.

Randy told Steph that Dani was his fiancée and yes she should hire her to sing the National Anthem. He didn't bother Dani anymore that night, he just let her do her thing. She thanked him by closing the show with one of their songs, "How Do I Live."

After the show was finally over, and the band started to pack up, Dani was tapped on the shoulder. "Randy, tell me your honest opinion, what did you think?" When she turned around, she stopped. It wasn't Randy.

He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm not Randy, I'm Daniel. We spoke on the phone."

She smiled and shook it, "Yes, I remember. I apologize sir."

"No harm done, I'm very interested in you and the band. I understand you're the substitute, and I'll make arrangements to hear the band with their regular singer, but I'm interested in you as a solo. Are you comfortable with that?" Daniel asked.

Dani nodded. Her and Alyssa had already spoken, and everything was ok.

"Here's my card. Let's get in touch on Monday and we'll set up a meeting." Daniel said handing it to her.

"Thank you. And that sounds fine." Dani said putting the card in her purse.

"Have a good night." Daniel said and he walked away.

When she looked up, there was Randy and Stephanie. "Well, what happened?" Randy asked.

"He wants to have a meeting. He liked me, he liked the band too. But he needs to hear Alyssa sing." Dani replied.

"Dani, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, meet my fiancée Dani." Randy said introducing them.

Dani smiled, "It's nice to meet you Steph, I've heard so many great things about you."

"And let me tell you, I've heard lots about you as well. But I've also heard you sing and I was blown away. I would love to have a meeting with you to discuss you coming on the road and singing the National Anthem from time to time. It sounds like you've heard this a lot, but here's my card and let's get in touch next week and set up a meeting with a few others from the company and myself with you. And you'll need to bring your guitar." Steph said with a smile.

Dani smiled and accepted the card. "Thanks, that sounds great."

Steph smiled, "I'm catching a ride back with the girls, so you can take Randy home. Have a good night lovebirds."

Randy put his arm around Dani and waved, "G'night Steph."

He leaned down and kissed Dani, "I want to hear all about it. Honey, I had no idea you had a set of pipes on you like that. You're really good! And who taught you to play the guitar like that?"

Dani blushed, "Well, between my mom and Jeremy, I've developed a pretty good repertoire of music."

"Yeah no shit. Let's go home." Randy said pointing to the door.

"We need to give Jeremy a ride home, then we can go home." Dani said grabbing her guitar.

Randy had to bite his tongue and keep his jealous bone in check. He knew that he could definitely trust her, but he hated hearing that they ride together and he teaches her guitar and they sing, and they whatever. He smiled, "Ok, well grab him so we can go."

And the three walked out to the parking lot. "Dude, no hard feelings." Randy said holding out his hand.

Jeremy shook it, "Yeah, no problem. You're a lucky man."

Randy smiled and kissed Dani, "Yes, I sure am."

And they headed home to Louisville.

SO….where will it go from here? What will happen with Dani's career? Will she wind up spending more time with Jeremy? Will she go on the road with Randy for awhile? Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

A HUGE thank you to MutantXHottie, Demon Spawn, Psychobunny410, Shady-Angel1821, and Jen105 (If I missed anyone, I'm sorry!) for the great reviews!

This will be a long chapter to make up for lack of updates.

Thanks again and please continue to read and review!

And…

For the story, don't compare the timing to "real-life time" meaning some characters that are on Smackdown are on Raw and vise versa. I just want things to flow. And some events will happen at different times then when they really occurred. Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MONDAY MORNING

Dani woke up to Randy's alarm going off. She reached across him and turned it off. "Hey, you need to wake up."

Randy rolled over and threw his arm across her, "You have to wake up too."

At first Dani was confused, but then she remembered. She promised to go out on the road with him for a week. Just to see what it was like and since he had the weekend off because of the pay-per-view, he could go to her shows Friday and Saturday night and then she could go to the pay-per-view with him.

Dani got up, called the office and found someone to take her meetings, and walked back into the bedroom. "Ok, you've got me. Let's get going so we can grab something to eat on the way to the airport, I'm starving."

Randy laughed and got up. "Aw…are you hungry already?"

Dani stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah, I hope September comes quickly because I've been eating like crazy."

He laughed and got dressed. "I'll just take a shower after my workout."

Dani went through her clothes and finally threw on a pair of maternity capris and a maternity top. She packed all comfy clothes and one business suit, just in case Steph and Vince wanted to meet with her while she was there. She knew that if she was going to be flying and riding in a bus all week, comfy was the way to go. She headed into the bathroom and packed her make up, hair products, and her curling iron. Randy had a blow dryer so she didn't have to worry about that.

Randy loaded up her car and they left.

They stopped by a Burger King and Dani ordered the double meat croissanwich meal with an extra sandwich. Randy laughed and ordered the same. "Geez, there must be a little slugger in there with an appetite like that."

Dani slugged him in the arm, "There's your slugger." And she stuck out her tongue at him again.

"Ok, that's it. Next time, you'd better be prepared to use it." Randy said with a laugh.

Then they headed to the airport.

AT THE ARENA 

They arrived at the arena and Randy showed her around. They had been among the first to arrive, and Dani just walked in while Randy signed autographs.

Randy caught up with her, "Hey, just in case you hear anything weird, I didn't tell them that you were my fiancée, I want you to have some privacy for as long as possible. So you might hear some speculation on if you're a new diva." And he kissed her on the cheek.

Dani nodded, "Wow, that's a good one. Like they would hire a pregnant diva."

Randy playfully tapped her on the butt, "Hey, you don't show that much yet, just like you have a bit of a pouch."

He showed her where they have their meeting for the show, where the locker rooms are, where they were setting up for backstage promos. He took her down to the ring and let her watch them set it up.

"Hey babe, I'm going to hit the showers and get ready for the meeting. Are you comfortable walking around?" Randy asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah, I know enough people to where I don't feel completely outcast."

Randy smiled and kissed her. "It means a lot to me that you're here. I love you."

Dani smiled and kissed him back. She could tell that he meant it. Randy wasn't always completely open about his feelings, but the one thing he would tell anyone who asked is how much it meant to him that she always supported him no matter what. "I love you too."

Randy walked off and Dani hung out at the ring for a few more minutes before she started to walk around. She went out into the hallway and began to walk around. Secretly she was hoping to find someone that she knew, she just felt so out of place as she walked around. For as much as she knew about the wrestling business because of Randy and his family, there was still so much that she didn't know.

Randy walked into the locker room and seen two of his best buddies, Shelton Benjamin and John Cena. He smiled, "Hello boys."

"What's up Randy?" John and Shelton said at almost the same time.

"Well, Dani's here." Randy said unpacking his gear bag. "She's out walking around."

"Is she ready for the craziness of a pay-per-view week?" Shelton asked.

John threw his shirt on, "I'm going to go and grab something to drink. I'll show Dani to the green room so she can hang out with some of the other wives and that."

"Thanks man, I never thought about that." Randy said as he headed into the showers.

John walked out and found Dani sitting on a chair in the hallway looking lost. "Yo hottie, you be lookin' all fine over here, whadda ya say we go get lost and do some warm-ups." He said with a smile.

She looked up and started laughing. She stood up and hugged him, "Hey John. Long time no see."

He hugged her back. "It has been a long time. How've you been? I see a baby bump."

"Great, you haven't seen me in forever and now you call me fat, anything else you want to add?" She teased.

"Hmm…you look really good." John added.

"I've been doing good. I've mainly just been working" Dani replied.

Yeah, I heard about how you've been working. I hear you have a set of pipes on you." John said.

Dani blushed, "How'd you find out?"

"Shelton was at the Mirage with some friends and he recognized you. He said that you're really good." John replied.

"Thanks. I love to sing. I've a received a couple different offers that I'm going to look into." Dani said. "So what about you? When's that album coming out?"

"Soon, apparently the office has some special plans with it. Stephanie pulled me aside and told me not to worry, they're not going to scrap it, it's just that she had a brilliant idea and it's just going to take some time. So I'm trying to be as patient as possible. Stephanie is usually a pretty straight-forward person, so I don't think she's jerking me around."

"That's great John. You have a lot of talent, I bet it will go far." Dani said patting him on the back.

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink, I thought that I would show you to the green room. In there is where the catering is and that's usually where the other wives hang out." John said standing up. "May I escort you?"

She stood up and linked her arm with his, "Yes you may."

As John and Dani walked through the people, they talked about the wedding and the baby.

They arrived at the green room and he walked her through how the day would work with it being a tv taping. Then he found her a table to sit down at. "Ok, I've gotta run. But I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, see ya." Dani said as she waved to him.

In the meeting, they went over how the show was going to go, who had promos, who had matches, the whole nine yards leading up to the pay-per-view. Then Stephanie stood up and asked for everyone to advise her on who had guests coming to the pay-per-view.

Randy smirked and raised his hand. He had only told about 5 people that he was engaged and expecting a baby. So, it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

Stephanie called on a few other people first, then called on Randy.

Randy stood up and smiled, "My fiancé Danielle is here for the week and for the pay-per-view."

The whole room practically went silent. John stood up "Let's hear it for the man, he's getting married!"

Everyone applauded. Randy smiled and waved.

Stephanie moved on and the meeting was adjourned.

Trish and Molly quickly headed off to the green room to grab some food and to chat. As soon as they were in the green room, they started to gab about the announcement.

"Can you believe it?" Molly said excitedly. "Randy's getting married!"

Trish smiled, "I know, I'm so happy for him. He was so afraid of losing her after his stupidity streak. I can't wait to meet the woman who can keep Randy in line."

"But what about poor Stacy?" Molly asked.

Trish looked at her confused, "What do you mean "poor Stacy?" What's wrong with her?"

"Well won't she be devastated that Randy's engaged?" Molly asked. "They do everything together."

Trish laughed, "Please, they're just friends. Stacy talks to him for advice and vice versa. Trust me, there is nothing but plutonic friendship that is super strong. There is no sexual tension between the two of them."

"Are you sure? Have you seen how happy and giggly she is whenever he's around?" Molly asked. "She's like a schoolgirl. There has to be some sexual tension."

"That's because Randy and her are such good friends. And as far as sexual tension is concerned, whenever you get Randy and John together with a few drinks there's always nudity involved. So Stacy has already seen Randy naked. And god only knows if Randy's ever seen Stacy naked. But, Stacy has been dating Andrew for how long? And she knows that Randy is totally in love with Danielle, so she would do anything to help their relationship work." Trish explained. Stacy had made Trish not only promise, but swear to never tell anyone about her true feelings for Randy. Absolutely no one.

Molly smiled and nodded, "Cool. I was just worried we would have to console Stacy."

Trish laughed, "Please, Stacy will probably want to throw a congratulatory party."

Just as they were about to walk out of the room giggling, Randy, John and Shelton walked in. "Hey ladies."

Trish gave him a big hug, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Molly agreed, "Yeah Randy, congratulations."

"Thanks," Randy said hugging Trish back, he quickly scanned the room till he found Dani. "Do you guys want to meet her?"

"Sure, where is she hiding?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, you don't have her sitting in the arena all alone do you?" Trish said playfully.

"Nope, she's right here." Randy said motioning towards Dani to come over. "Girls, meet Dani. Dani this is Trish and Molly."

Both girls were instantly blushing and feeling rather sheepish. Dani blushed slightly because she had heard their whole conversation, and could see how embarrassed they were. She smiled, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." And she shook their hands.

Trish and Molly both smiled and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you too." They couldn't help but notice that she had a very round tummy. Could it be a baby bump?

As they were talking, they heard a shriek and soon Stacy was jumping up on Randy's back. "I can't believe you didn't tell me first asshole, CONGRATULATIONS!" She said happily. "Where is she, I want to meet her."

Randy laughed, "She's right here. Stacy meet Dani, Dani this is Stacy."

Stacy quickly let go of Randy and smiled, "Hi, it's so nice to meet you." And she stuck out her hand. "I'm so happy for you."

Dani smiled and shook her hand, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

"That's it, we're hitting the club tonight." Stacy announced. "Trish, you let the girls know. John, you find a kick-ass club. Dani, you have to come with us, it'll be so much fun." She said happily.

Randy smiled at Dani, "We always have a blast after Raw. It's a great way to blow off steam."

Dani smiled and nodded, "That's cool." As the others planned, Dani pondered in her head, "Were they just now finding out? Why didn't he say anything before? Had he mentioned that she was pregnant even? He had known that for awhile now."

"Dani, I'm so buying your first shot." Stacy said as she quickly made up a small salad.

Dani smiled, "Thanks, but I'll have to pass on the shot."

"Don't you drink?" Stacy asked.

Trish and Molly quickly glanced at each other. Was Stacy really that dumb or was she just trying to pry for information?

Dani looked at Randy searching for something, but he was too busy talking to John. "Well," She said patting her tummy, which she had thought, was obvious in the maternity top. "I don't think the little one would appreciate it."

Stacy's jaw dropped. Trish and Molly looked at each other quickly. Stacy turned to Randy and socked him in the arm. "Were you going to tell me anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. He hadn't even been paying attention

"Hello, Dani's pregnant." Stacy announced quite loudly.

Randy turned a little red, "Well I thought it would be more fun to tell you today when you could actually meet her. I haven't exactly announced everything yet."

Stacy turned to Dani, "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you. I have to run and get ready, I have backstage promos to cut. We'll have to get to know each other better. See ya." And she quickly left.

Trish groaned inside her head. She knew that this was going to be a blow to Stacy. Even though she already had a boyfriend, and she knew that Randy had Dani, this was the reality check that Stacy needed and it was going to be a tough one. "I should go and get my work out over. Dani, it is so nice meeting you. If you ever want to hang out, look me up."

Molly smiled, "It was great to meet you. Look me up anytime. Later!" And she walked off with Trish.

Randy put his arm around Dani and kissed her on the top of her head. She looked at him, "Ok, why haven't you told anyone?"

Randy knew that he couldn't tell her the truth. The only one who knew the truth was John, Shelton and Ric. "I thought this way would be so much more fun. Now come with me, I want you to meet my mentors."

John hung back a little. He could tell that there would be trouble brewing in the waters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What was Randy thinking? Is there more to the Stacy/Randy story? How will Stacy react? What's going on in Randy's head? What about Dani? What is she thinking? Please continue to read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm running late to pick up my son from daycare, so I'm going to post this for the weekend. A special hello and thank you to my new reviewers, I hope to keep hearing from you. Everyone have a great weekend, stay safe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by as a blur for Dani. There was so much hustle and bustle, she spent most of the time sitting in the green room and being introduced to everyone. There was so much commotion about the fact that Randy was not only going to be a husband, but a father too, it made Dani wonder what all Randy was up to when he wasn't home.

Finally it was time for the Raw taping to get underway. That part was a lot of fun for Dani to watch. It was great to hear the live crowds, and to see the show underway.

"Excuse me, you're Danielle right?" Someone behind her asked.

Dani turned around and nodded, "Yes I am."

"Good, Stephanie McMahon would like to see you in her office in 10 minutes." The woman replied.

"Ok, I'll be there." Dani said nodding. As soon as the woman walked away, she got really nervous. Randy was out in the ring, and her only other confidant would have been John, but he was in the showers.

Dani walked into the diva's dressing room, touched up her make up and fixed her hair. She headed to Stephanie's office with her heart racing. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" She heard Steph reply.

When she walked in, she could see Steph was on her phone. Steph pointed to the chair as she continued arguing with someone on the phone.

Dani sat down and heard Steph say, "Damn it just do it. I know what I'm talking about." And Steph slammed down the phone. Now Dani wasn't just nervous, she was now officially scared of this woman."

"Sorry about that, my brother forgets that I do know what I'm talking about from time to time. Thanks for coming. What are you doing tonight?" Steph asked.

Dani shook her head, "Nothing, Randy said we're staying in town tonight and taking the tour bus with the others tomorrow to the personal appearances."

"Good, here's what we're hoping you're willing to do. Dad found a club here in town that has amateur night and each person gets 3 songs. They have the karaoke background or you can provide your own accompaniment. So, we were wondering if you would be willing to do this so dad and a few others can hear you sing, see how you do in front of a crowd, and we'll go from there. What do you say?" Steph propositioned.

Dani took a deep breath, "I would love to. I have my guitar here, but if you would like a broader range of music styles, then the karaoke background will come in handy."

"Wonderful, I'll let dad know and we'll book your time. I'll be in touch." Steph replied as she grabbed her phone.

"Can I just ask you a quick question?" Dani asked nervously.

Steph hung up the phone, "Sure, what's up?"

"You seem very down to Earth and very nice, so please be patient with me, I don't have a lot of experience with this." Dani started with.

Steph laughed, "Thank you. Go ahead, ask me whatever you want."

"Should I dress formally since your father will be there?" Dani asked sheepishly. "I would really like to make a good impression."

Steph smiled, "Since we're going to do this club, I would say no. Just wear something nice and be yourself. You are a very nice girl and you're very pretty and you have a helluva voice, and that will sell you to him."

Dani blushed, "Well thank you. And just let me know when and where."

Steph stood up and shook her hand. "You'll do great."

Dani thanked her again and walked out. As Dani was walking down the hallway, there were a few wrestlers talking about going out to a club. But by the time Dani got to the men's locker room, there were wrestlers talking about how Vince wanted as many as possible to go and listen to an audition and to give him their honest opinion. Dani's heart began to race. She wasn't just going to be singing in front of a crowd, but it was all of Randy's peers. She quickly knocked on the door.

A blonde man opened the door that Dani recognized was Triple H, but she couldn't remember what his real name was. He smiled, "I bet you want Randy."

Dani nodded, "Yes please."

"Hold on." Paul turned and hollared, "HEY RANDY, YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR."

Randy came to the door and smiled, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Dani asked.

"Sure." And Randy walked out into the hallway in only his towel. "What's up?"

Just as Dani was about to explain, Chris Jericho came around the corner. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I think we're going out dancing, but not sure. Why, what's up?" Randy replied.

"Vince wants as many people as possible to go with him to some club to listen to someone audition musically for him." Chris replied.

"Sweet, I'm all about that. Remember how awful the last one was? Vince owed us all a drink because he felt bad we wasted our time." Randy replied with a laugh. He turned to Dani, "You'll have a blast with us now, you're a music nut."

Dani just smiled and nodded.

Chris smiled, "Alright I'll see ya there." And he walked off.

Randy turned back to Dani, "Sorry about that, what did you need?"

"That's me they're going to audition." She hissed to Randy. "Vince had Stephanie set it up. Now he's having you and all of your peers come to evaluate me."

Randy started laughing and Dani got a little upset. "Stop laughing, now I'm scared to death and all you're doing is laughing."

Randy smiled, "Sweetie, you'll do fine. You have a great voice. Don't worry about it."

Stephanie came walking down the hall and waved to Dani. "Ok, be ready to go in 20 minutes, the car will pick you up. You're set is at 12:15am."

Dani nodded, "Ok, thanks."

As Stephanie walked away, Randy rubbed her back. "You'll do great. I have to go and get ready. Don't worry, I'll be cheering for you." He kissed her cheek and walked in the bathroom.

Jason Reso walked up to Randy, "So you're I hear that your fiancé is the one auditioning for Vince tonight. You never said she was an inspiring singer."

"Yeah, I guess. Out of the blue she's singing with a band and telling me about how she's always loved to sing and I think it's some sort of mid-twenties thing. I think it's just a phase." Randy said shrugging his shoulders. "But I have to admit, she is really good."

"Well we'll get to see how good she is tonight. Are you going to go?" Jason asked.

"Do you think she'd let me not go?" Randy replied as he got dressed. "She'd kill me."

Jason laughed, "Good point. See ya there." And he walked out of the locker room.

Randy quickly called Stacy to see if she was going to go and see Dani and to see if her and the girls wanted to just carpool with him and some of the other guys. They worked out a meeting spot and Randy fixed his hair and then left the locker room.

Dani walked into the ladies locker room and started to search through her suitcase. She had to find something decent to wear that didn't scream pregnant. Trish and Molly walked in and seen her digging through her suitcase.

"Need some help?" Trish asked.

Dani looked up, she didn't know them very well and she wasn't sure what to think of them, but she caved in. "Yeah, I'm trying to find something to wear for the club and that doesn't scream pregnant."

"Let's take a look, we'll get you dressed for the occasion." Trish said. "How long do you have?"

"Stephanie said to be ready in 20 minutes." Dani replied.

"Molly hold up the clothes, I'll start doing her hair." Trish said grabbing a hairbrush. Before Dani could say anything, Trish was doing her hair and choosing clothes.

"Ok, don't laugh. But I have this really cute halter top that would look great with your black pants and it wouldn't be a maternity top." Molly suggested. "I'm a little bigger than the rest of the girls."

Dani smiled, "What if I stretch it out though?"

Molly laughed, "I'm so not worried. Let me grab it." And she started digging through her bag. "Here ya go."

Dani smiled, it was really cute. It was red, black and white patterned and it wasn't a tiny halter top, it was dressy looking. "I love it. Thank you."

Trish finished giving Dani a great-looking up-do and helped her touch up her make up. "If your voice is as good as you look, you've got whatever it is you're going after. Knock 'em dead!"

"Are you guys coming tonight?" Dani asked. She was starting to get nervous.

"Hell yeah we're coming. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Molly replied.

As they were walking Dani to the car, Dani turned to Molly. "Can I ask you a silly question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Last I knew, you're really name was Nora. But why does everyone call you Molly?"

Trish laughed, "It's a force of habit. There are times where we still call Paul "Hunter." With Nora, there's a great story behind it."

"Do tell!" Dani exclaimed.

Molly shook her head as Trish began. "Well you see. When she first got hired, they introduced her to the group at the meeting as "Molly Holly." So, when we got out of the meeting, and got back to the dressing room, we all asked her what her name was, and she would only reply Molly. She thought that no matter what she should be kayfabe and only say her name was Molly. And it wasn't until a week later when she realized that there were a lot of wrestlers with character names but yet when they weren't working, we used their real names!" And everyone was laughing. "So she had to come back around and introduce herself, and by then we had been calling her Molly for so long, that we couldn't call her Nora. So now we're back to Molly a lot."

"But you can call me whatever you want." Molly/Nora replied.

"Really? Does that go for me too?" Trish asked excitedly. "Whatever I want."

"Definitely not you." She replied with a smile.

Dani got to the door and there was her guitar waiting for her. She smiled, "Randy must have brought this in for me." She said quietly.

"Well, here you go. Good luck and we'll see you soon!" Trish said giving her a hug.

Molly hugged her too, "You'll do great. I can feel it."

Dani smiled, "Thanks guys, you've been great." And she walked outside and got in the car and it took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How will it go? Will she impress everyone? Will all of Randy's peers give him hell about it? What is in Dani's future? (Besides a wedding that is coming faster and faster?) Thanks for being so patient, please continue to read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

WOW! You guys are so wonderful! Thanks to Demon Spawn, Psychobunny410, Mizzle fo' Rizzle (Welcome back!) and MutantXHottie for the great reviews. I'm swamped here at work today, so I'm going to make this as long as I can in as little of time as possible. If it's not the longest chapter, I'm sorry! Have a great day!

P.S. I know that with Dani dabbling in music, I reference a lot of songs, but I can't list the lyrics, so if you would like the lyrics, let me know and I'll email them to you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani arrived at the club and she got out of the car with her guitar case and took a deep breath. This was more nerve-wracking then playing with Jewel Chest at her very first gig. This was in front of Randy and his peers to impress his boss. She put her hand on her tummy, she wasn't feeling too good, but she chalked it up to her nervousness.

When she walked in, there was a man at a podium taking names. She smiled, "Hi, I'm scheduled for the 12:15pm spot, I'm Danielle."

He smiled, "Yes, if you take this hallway straight back to the right are the practice rooms, find an empty one and you can prepare. We'll send someone to get you when it's time. You'll be announced and then you can play your 3 songs. If you need the house band to back you up, write down the songs and they'll accompany you. If they don't know the song, then we'll use the karaoke accompaniment."

Dani smiled, "Ok, thank you." And she headed back to the practice rooms. She jotted down the 3 songs she finally decided on in the back of the car and gave them to the man. Then she went back to the room to warm up.

By the time that Trish and Molly arrived, almost the entire Raw roster was there in the audience. The place was packed! Vince, Shane, Stephanie and Paul (HHH) were seated at a table. And around them were tables packed with not only wrestlers, but other people as well. Molly looked at Trish, "We'd better hurry up. It's almost time!"

They quickly made their way over to the WWE bunch and found chairs. They ordered drinks from the waitress and joined in conversations.

Randy walked in with Stacy and Candice Michelle and found a spot to sit near John Cena and Shelton Benjamin. "Hey boys." Randy said with a smile.

"Well, let's see if your girl has what it takes." John said handing Randy a beer.

"I'm so excited for Dani." Stacy said, "I'm sure she'll do great."

Stephanie leaned back to talk to Randy, but the emcee took the stage to announce the next act.

"Our next performer is from St. Louis, MO, she's a little bit country and a little bit rock 'n' roll mixed into one beautiful woman. Ladies and gentleman Danielle Orton!" The emcee announced.

Randy looked at Stephanie real quick because all eyes were on him. Steph made a sorry face, "I didn't know her last name, so I just used yours." She explained. "It's close enough!"

Dani took a deep breath, she couldn't believe they announced her with Randy's last name. Seeing as how the way he had been acting by not telling anyone about the engagement or baby until she was actually there, it almost made her smirk. She walked out on stage confidant as can be.

The music started, and she launched into "A Real Fine Place to Start," by Sara Evans. It was a great show of her guitar skills and vocal range. For her second song she covered "Making Love Out of Nothing at All," originally by Air Supply, but she chose Bonnie Tyler's version because of the vocal dynamics.

Steph looked over at Vince, "So what do you think so far?"

Vince smiled, "I think you did good. She's got talent. What does she do right now?"

"She has some sort of an office job." Steph replied. "I have her resume in my brief case out in the car."

Randy leaned towards Vince, "She's an account manager in Louisville."

"She should be on the stage. What is she like with her band?" Vince asked.

"She's a spitfire waiting to explode." Steph replied.

Everyone was cheering as Dani cued the band to start the final number. For her last number, she wanted something that was fun and would stick in their heads, so she chose JoDee Messina's current hit, "My Give A Damn's Busted."

At the end of the third song, everyone was on their feet! It was amazing, Dani had tears in her eyes! Vince looked around the bar, and not only the wrestlers, but the patrons in the bar were on their feet cheering and clapping. He looked over at Steph, "I think you've uncovered something larger than you expected. I want her in my office at Stamford tomorrow."

Steph smiled, "You've got it."

Dani bowed and thanked the audience and walked off stage. She went in the back and put her guitar away, and then went out to join Randy and his friends.

When she got there, Randy gave her a big hug and kiss. He whispered in her ear, "You blew them away, great job."

She smiled, "Thanks."

John gave her a high five, "Damn girl, you didn't say that you were the next queen of country!"

She laughed and blushed, "Thanks John."

Steph motioned for her to come over to her, "Danielle, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Shane and my father Vince. Dad, Shane this is Danielle."

She smiled and shook their hands, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Danielle, that was one helluva performance you put on." Vince said to her.

"Thanks sir, I appreciate that." She replied feeling her face turning many different shades of red.

"I'd like to meet with you at my office in Stamford tomorrow. Can you do that?" He asked.

Dani smiled, "Yes sir. Yes I can."

"Wonderful. I'll get you back out to Randy when we're done." Vince explained. "And please bring your guitar."

"Yes sir." She replied.

Vince stood up, "Well, I must leave to make my flight. Danielle, I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow. Gang, see you Saturday night."

Everyone said their good byes and some dispersed while others ordered more drinks.

Dani sat down by Randy. She leaned over to him, "When can we leave?"

"One more drink, then we'll go." Randy said giving her another hug.

She nodded. She was feeling pretty tired. She had an adrenaline rush going, but she was still tired.

Well, one more drink soon turned into another hour. Randy had been trying to get Dani to dance, but whenever she said she was too sore or tired to, he'd grab a different diva and head out to the dance floor. Dani grabbed him by the arm as he was about to head back out on the dance floor, "Hey, I don't feel good, can we please go?" She asked.

"Hold on this is a great song." Randy said finishing off his beer. "Then we'll go."

Dani let go, "No, I'm going now. You can either come with me or not. I don't feel good."

"It's just a few more minutes Dani, chill out." He replied in a frustrated tone. "Why don't you try enjoying being out and having fun."

"Gee maybe because I don't feel good." Dani replied angrily. "Do what you want, I'm leaving." She grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the bar.

A few people were looking at Randy. "Forget her, she can get bitchy from time to time. Let's dance!" He replied grabbing Candice, "C'mon Candy, let's show 'em what we've got."

Candice got up and led him out to the dance floor. She had had her eyes on Randy for sometime now. Those that knew her, knew that she came to the WWE with a reputation. She had already had a few one-nighters with a few of the guys and nothing stopped her. Whether it be girlfriends, wives or kids. Nothing stopped her.

Stacy looked at Trish with a worried look on her face. She knew that if Randy was inebriated enough, he let his inhibitions run wild. She had partied with Randy enough to know that. They had their time where they flirted with temptation but never crossed the line. She was afraid that Candice would be the one to get Randy in trouble. "Trish, we've gotta get him out of here. I don't trust her."

Trish looked at Stace, "Are you sure that you're not jealous?" She asked as gently as possible.

Stacy shot Trish a look, "I'm so over him. You have nothing to worry about with me. He and Candice have been hanging out a lot lately. Randy and I are only friends and will always be only friends. It's Candice that I'm concerned about."

"Alright, let's get Randy out of here." Trish said.

As they were working on Randy, Dani had stormed out of the bar with her guitar in one hand, her purse in the other and tears streaming down her face. As she was walking away, she heard her name being called. She turned around and there was John. "Hey wait!" He called to her.

She stopped and turned, "What?"

"I'll give you a ride back to the hotel." John said. "You don't have a car and you shouldn't be walking."

She wiped her eyes, "Thanks John. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a party pooper, I just don't feel that good and I have to fly again tomorrow." She explained. "And I just want to go to bed."

John put his strong arm around her and gave her a hug, "You have nothing to be apologizing for. I totally understand, and I wouldn't expect you to want to sit at some club all night long when you're pregnant."

He helped her into his car and they left for the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, what's going to happen when Randy gets back to their hotel room. Were the girls successful from get Candice away from Randy? What will happen when she goes to Stamford? How will her body take the constant travelling? Please continue to read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

I felt bad for not getting the last chapter out yesterday, so here's another chapter. Enjoy and please read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked Dani to their room. She took out the key Randy gave her and opened the door. She turned to John, "Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. If you ever need anything, just holler." John said with a smile. He gave her a light hug and walked off to his room. He couldn't help but think, "What was Randy thinking? Why would you act that stupid?"

Dani looked around the room, and it was obvious that Randy hadn't even stopped by there before he went straight to the club. That meant that her suitcase was still in the trunk of Randy's car. She sighed, all she wanted was to get into her pajamas and go to bed.

Dani still didn't feel that well, so she decided to take a bath and then relax.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Trish made their way to the dancefloor. Stacy put her arm around Randy's waist, "Hey there stud." She purred.

He smiled at her with a semi-seductive, semi-drunk smile, "Hey legs."

Trish put her arm around Randy's waist, "Hey Randy."

He smiled at her with the same smile, "Hey Trish."

Candice was getting a little upset because she had him first. "Excuse me, we were dancing."

Stacy shot Candice a look and turned to Trish and winked and then looked at Randy with the most seductive look she could give him, "What do you say you, me and Trish head back to the hotel? It'll be a lot more fun than this club."

When he looked at Trish, Trish gave him a sexy pout. "You know you want to."

He smiled, "Alright ladies, let's roll. Candy, do you want to come with and join the party?"

Trish looked at Stacy, "I have a great idea. You bring Randy out to the car, and I'll talk to Candice."

Stacy nodded, "That's a wonderful idea, let's go Randy."

And with that the Stacy maneuvered Randy out to the car.

Trish turned to Candice, "What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Candice gave her an evil look, "I'm just having fun. Miss Danielle is going to lose him if she keeps acting like such a stick in the mud."

Trish shook her head, "Miss Danielle is NOT going to lose him. She is going to marry him, and shortly after, she's going to have his child. In case you can't tell, she's pregnant with his kid."

"Well in case you couldn't tell, Randy's not ready for that. He's not ready to be a father and have that kind of responsibility. He wants to party and have fun. Not be tied down to a woman who'll always be bitchy when he comes home and then shoves a snot-faced, poopy diapered kid at him." Candice shot back. "That's why we have such a good time together."

"Candice you had better keep your trashy little hands off of him. You know damn well he loves her. And if you don't, I'll make damn sure she finds out what you're up to and I'll let her deal with you." Trish fired back.

"You had better keep your bleach-headed, nosy ass out of my business Trish." Candice said getting in her face.

Trish shoved her back, "Back off bitch, I'm coming through." And Trish walked past her out to the parking lot.

She got into the driver's seat. Stacy and Randy were sitting in the backseat. He was laying in her lap and she was stroking his hair. "Where's Candy?" Randy asked sitting up a little.

"Oh, she decided that she would rather stay here." Trish replied harshly. "So it's just the three of us."

Randy laid his head back down. As the girls arrived at the hotel, he was passed out in Stacy's lap. Stacy smiled at Trish, "I could tell that if we got him out of there, he would crash."

Trish looked at Stacy, "Ok, Candice is totally out to ruin Randy and Dani's relationship." She explained the whole club scene to Stacy.

Stacy was shocked, "Oh my god that's horrible. We have to warn Dani."

"No, not yet. She doesn't need extra stress when she's pregnant, I'm sure he's a handful as it is. We'll just have to warn Randy." Trish replied. "But now we need to get him upstairs."

They finally got him awake and upstairs to his room. Stacy reached into Randy's pocket and got his room key out. The door opened and Randy stumbled in. "Thank you ladies, have a great night." He slurred to Stacy and Trish.

Dani, who was walking out of the bathroom in only a towel, looked at Trish and Stacy. "Thanks for making sure that he got home safe."

"No problem. But, his car is still at the bar. We took my rental." Trish replied.

"Have a good night." Dani said. As soon as Stacy and Trish left she looked at Randy, "So I suppose my luggage is still in the trunk of the car at the bar."

"Relax, I like you better naked anyway." Randy said trying to come onto her.

Dani walked away, "Don't even go there. I have a 9:00am flight tomorrow. Or should I say today so I can have a meeting with Mr. McMahon. Then I have to turn around and fly out to wherever you're going to be. I need my clothes Randy." She said angrily.

"Don't start with me." Randy said getting into bed naked. "I don't want to get into it right now."

"Yeah, well me neither." Dani said grabbing her pillow. "I'll sleep on the pullout, don't bother joining me." And she stormed away angrily.

That night Dani slept horribly, she didn't feel good and she was upset with Randy. Randy on the other hand passed out and snored all night.

The next morning, Dani went downstairs to the continental breakfast and happened to run into Dave Batista.

He smiled when he seen her, "Rough night?" He said with a laugh.

Dani sighed, seeing as how she seen almost everyone last night, it was rather obvious she was in the same clothes. "Yeah, my luggage is in the trunk of Randy's car which is still at the bar because Stacy and Trish had to bring him home."

"Yeah, he was pretty messed up last night." Dave said with a laugh. "Do you want a ride out there to go and get Randy's car?" Dave offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Dani started to object but Dave stopped her.

"It's no problem. Besides, I would rather go out, grab some coffee then drink the stuff they think is coffee here." Dave replied.

Dani smiled, "Well thank you. That's very nice of you. I have to run to the room to grab the keys, then I'll be ready."

Dave nodded, "Do you drink coffee?"

Dani smiled sheepishly, "Are you going to lecture me if I say yes?"

Dave laughed, "Hell no. I have 3 daughters, and their mom drank caffeine the whole time and they turned out wonderful."

"Then yeah I do. Not excessively, but I have to have one in the morning or I can't go about my day."

"Perfect. From here we'll hit Starbucks, then we'll get your car." Dave said throwing his hotel coffee away.

"Where should I meet you?" Dani asked.

"I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Great. See you in a couple minutes." And Dani headed upstairs.

She walked in and Randy was still passed out. She grabbed the keys and her purse and headed out. Dani got into the lobby as Dave arrived. They walked out to the parking lot, and took off.

"So you made it back to the hotel ok last night?" Dave asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah, John gave me a ride back."

"How long have you and Randy been together?" Dave asked. He and Randy had a big brother/little brother relationship with each other.

"Well, depending on how you look at it, 14 years if you count from the beginning, and 10 years if you wait until we were 14 years old." Dani replied. "Can I ask you something and trust that it will stay between us?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Is he always like this when you guys are on the road?" Dani asked. She had a feeling that she already knew the answer, but maybe she could be wrong.

"Depends on the night. Some nights he doesn't go out at all, and some nights it seems like he's making up for lost time. Last night was pretty wild, but it's been wilder. I won't lie to you." Dave said honestly. "And when Ric is the one in charge of the party, let me tell you that's when shit gets pretty wild."

Dani nodded. She knew that Randy had been partying with Ric when he began cheating on her.

Dave changed the subject when he noticed that she got quiet. As they talked about her singing and her regular job, he got to see the real Dani. She was very nice and seemed like a great person to be around.

They ordered their Starbucks. Dave bought it and wouldn't let Dani pay. She smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate everything."

"No problem."

"Can I ask you an off-beat question? You don't have to answer, but I would like a very honest answer, good or bad." Dani said as she stirred her iced turtle mocha.

"Sure. What are you wondering?" Dave asked curiously.

"Are there a lot of guys that are married that don't cheat on their wives when they're on the road?" Dani asked. "I'm just curious."

They pulled into the parking lot at the bar and Dave parked next to Randy's car. "It depends on the person. I know a lot of guys that flirt around a lot, but they would never cheat on their wives. And I know a lot of guys that flirt and cheat on their wives. I can't give you an solid answer except for that it depends on the guy. If it helps any, I'm married. And I flirt with the divas, a lot. I'm just a flirt. I'll give kisses on the cheek, but nothing more. Angie knows how I am, and she understands that. And when she gets around some of my buds, she's the same way. But, we won't do anything more than a kiss on the cheek. That's our rules. I know some guys who have been married for years, they have a great relationship, but they do sleep with other women. Sometimes one of the divas, sometimes women from the show." He reached across and patted Dani's shoulder. "I think that you and Randy seem like a great couple. He loves you. He gets a little wild and out of control at times, but I know how much he loves you."

Dani nodded. She had tears in her eyes, but she tried to hide them from Dave. Why was she opening up so much to him? She didn't know him very well. But there was something about him that seemed like she could trust him. And she really didn't have anyone else to open up to. But she didn't want to seem like she was in high school again with involving a third party. "Thanks. Have a good day." Dani opened the door to get out when Dave stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you have something on your mind? You can talk to me if you want." Dave inquired. It killed him to see her hurting, but he knew that after last night, she probably had thousands of questions swirling in her head.

Dani nodded. She didn't want to come across as the whiny, soon-to-be wife that couldn't handle the separation. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks again. Have a great day."

Dave smiled and waved, "See ya!" And he took off.

By the time Dani got back, she had just gotten off the phone and not only made some appointments, but she had gotten even more shocking news. As she walked in the room she found Randy looking frantic, "Where the hell did you go?" He demanded as she walked in.

"I went to go get my stuff and the rental because I fly out at 9:00am, and you sure as hell couldn't drive last night, so in order to be ready I had to somehow get it." She shot back. "Do we really have to start this right now?"

He swallowed, "What do you mean I didn't drive last night?" He asked softer.

Dani shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't you remember? You got drunk and every time I told you that I didn't feel good you kept blowing me off, and took turns with the divas on the dance floor. Meanwhile, I'm stuck at the table, sober, pregnant and not feeling good. Finally I had to go, I felt like I was going to puke, but you chose to stay with the girls. So I left to walk back here. John seen me and gave me a ride. Stacy and Trish brought your drunk ass back here an hour after I left, and you were drunk and passed out."

Randy held his head, it was starting to come back to him now. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Dani, "How did you get the car?"

"I ran into your buddy Dave and he gave me a ride. And he bought me coffee." She said holding up her coffee.

"Are you feeling better?" Randy asked softening his tone. He didn't realize just how much of an ass he had become last night.

"Yeah. I'm just so stressed out right now. And I've been so sore. I feel like I'm gaining so much weight. I mean, we get married in 4 weeks, and the dress lady says that she's afraid she's going to have to let the dress out as much as possible. So I called the doctor, and next week I have an appointment. Plus, on my lunches next week I have dress fittings, bridesmaid dress pick-ups, flower confirmations, and don't forget that on Wednesday we have the house walk through to see how it's coming along. Plus I have really big news." She said with a grin.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"Ok, Alyssa is getting permanently transferred, so she conferred with the band and they don't mind if I took over as lead singer, so…that means that Jewel Chest is officially my band now!" Dani said smiling. "I got tears in my eyes when she told me, I feel so honored! So, now I just have to contact the demo guy and let him know the changes, and we'll see how that pans out. And today I have to tell Mr. McMahon about the changes as well."

Randy hugged Dani, "That's great. I'm really happy for you, but I'm also concerned for you."

She looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"Because you're overworking yourself. If you still want to work fine, then work on your music. But I say quit managing accounts. You will work 60 hours a week, then go perform and then plan a wedding, a house, a baby and us. You're over-doing it and I don't want to see you hurt." Randy said kissing her gently.

Dani nodded, "I'll think about it on my flight to Stamford. Which I have to change and leave for, so will you drive me to the airport even though you're hung over?"

Randy laughed, "Don't worry, the Advil is kicking in so my head isn't pounding as much. Go get dressed and we'll head out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will the final part of the audition go? What will happen with Jewel Chest now that Dani is the lead singer? Should she quit her job? What all will she find out at her doctor's appointment? Please read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Thank you hugs to everyone! Sorry for the delay for the update, but work has been NUTS! Hopefully you'll find this chapter worth the wait. I decided to make chapter 20 short but memorable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dani walked out of Vince's office with an extra spring in her step. She had a goofy perma-grin on her face. As she climbed into the car that Vince had arranged to take her to the airport, she felt like she was living a dream.

She called Randy from the backseat of the car as they headed to the airport. As soon as he answered, she lit up, "Hey honey, you'll never guess what?" She said excitedly.

"How did it go?" Randy asked.

"I'm singing at the pay-per-view on Sunday as a trial run." Dani practically squealed. "Can you believe it?"

Randy was shocked, "Wow, babe that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. What time do you fly in?"

"I should fly in around 7:00pm, so I'll just take a cab to the arena." Dani replied. "And I'll see you then."

"Ok princess, I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too." Dani said as she hung up.

Randy turned to his buddy John, "Dude, Dani's singing the national anthem at the pay-per-view."

"No way, really?" John replied. "I bet she's psyched."

"Yeah she's pretty excited." Randy said as he continued working out.

"You don't sound very excited." John said. "What's up?"

"I just hope that she's careful. She's getting her hopes up about all of this and I still think that this music thing is just a phase." Randy explained. "And I don't want her to be disappointed if it doesn't work out. Besides, I'm on the road enough already, what if she's all of a sudden gone too?"

"Then you'll support her the way that she supported you." John said to Randy. "She has stood by you through good and bad, and if you're marrying her then that's what you have to be prepared to do too. Besides think about it, she's pretty damn good for this to just be a "hobby." She plays guitar and piano very, very well. She has a great voice and I have to tell you, she's hot."

"Whoa, you can chill now." Randy said as he lifted weights.

"Dude, I'm just telling you the truth." John said with a chuckle. "She could really go far if everything works out."

"Key words are if things work out. I just don't want her getting her hopes up for something that's going to fall through at the last minute." Randy said pumping iron even harder.

"Do you really think Vince is going to pull her at the last minute?"

"Who knows. Since when does he use pregnant women for anything? She's showing. I swear she shows more and more every day." Randy replied sitting up.

"Speaking of, are you getting excited? Within the next 4 months you'll be not only married but a father too." John said patting him on the back.

Randy just shook his head and started punching on the punching bag.

"Is that a touchy subject?" John asked. "You can talk to me if you want."

Randy turned around angrily, "I'm not ready to think about the baby thing yet. I'm so tired of hearing about it. I didn't want to be a father yet. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to hold it against the kid or anything, I'm just a little freaked out. I'm going to be gone all the time, what if she does wind up going far? Then the kid will be without both parents. Jesus, I'm only 24 years old. What happened to having fun as a couple first?"

John couldn't believe it, Randy had never mentioned anything about this before. "Do you want to be a dad?" John asked.

"See, that's exactly why I don't say anything and I just keep it all to myself because no one understands. Yes I'm excited, it's fun to watch Dani get bigger and to know that the life that we created is growing inside of her. Yes it makes me realize just how much I love her. I'm just scared of being a father. That's so much responsibility and I know what it's like to grow up with your dad only being there 2-3 days a week." Randy explained as he sat down by John. "I'm not saying that I don't want to be or that I won't be, I'm just saying that I wasn't ready to be and I'm still adjusting, so you'll have to pardon me for not being overly excited."

John wasn't quite sure what to say. He had never been in Randy's shoes, so he didn't want to come off trying to talk like he knew exactly what he was going through. So he patted him on the back, "Well, let me tell you something." John started.

Randy looked over at him, "What's that?"

"Be thankful that you're having a child with a wonderful woman like Dani because look at Shelton who has a baby by a woman who won't even let him be a part of the kid's life unless it's beneficial for her."

Randy nodded, "Yeah I know. And that's why I don't say anything. I'm lucky that I have what I have. I don't know what I would do if I lost Dani."

"And don't forget. Dani didn't exactly choose to get pregnant either. Have you ever talked to her about how you feel or how she feels? Have you thought that maybe she's freaked out and weirded out? Especially because she has the possibility of getting into music and now she's going to be a new mom. I'm sure she's a mess about it sometimes too. Now let's get working out. We'll work off the frustration." John said getting up and snapping him with a towel.

Randy laughed and they worked out for the next hour.

Dani arrived at the airport and got into a cab to head to the arena. Dani was practically bouncing in the backseat with excitement. She had spoken with the guy from Nashville, and made some arrangements, and she had finally come to a decision about her job, and now she just wanted to hold Randy.

When she looked up, she could see that the cab driver wasn't paying attention and the car in front of them had slammed on their brakes. As she screamed "WATCH OUT." She heard the screeching of the brakes and then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------New chapter tomorrow, please continue to read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to Psychobunny410, Fallen Angel-2009, and Demon Spawn for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! Please continue to read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Randy looked at his watch, Dani called him from the cab awhile ago, she should have been there by now. He set his cell phone down on a chair and headed to guerilla position. He was going to go and cut a promo to psyche up the crowd for his match later that night.

Just as he was about to go through the curtain, he heard Kurt Angle calling him. "You're phone's ringing."

"It's probably Dani, just tell her to come backstage." Randy replied just as his name was announced.

Kurt grabbed Randy's phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Randy K. Orton?" A friendly, female voice asked.

"No, Randy's out in the ring right now. Is this Dani?" Kurt asked.

"No it's not. This is County General Hospital." The voice replied.

"What's going on, I can take a message. Is this about Dani?" Kurt asked.

"I can only speak to Randy." She insisted.

"Um, hold on, he's on his way back here right now." Kurt said looking around the backstage area. He found John Cena rapping with a few of the other wrestlers.

Kurt grabbed him and covered the phone, "I need you to say that you're Randy and take this call."

"Why, what's going on?" John asked puzzled.

"It's a hospital on the phone for Randy but he's in the ring. I think it's about Dani and they'll only talk to him." Kurt replied frantically. "Just take it."

John grabbed the phone quickly, "This is Randy. What's going on?"

Kurt watched as John took in the information. He could tell that it must not be too serious, but serious enough.

"Ok, so her and the baby are ok? There's no concussion or anything like that? What about the baby?" John asked nervously. As he was listening to the woman's answers, he could see that Randy was on his way backstage. He grabbed Kurt and had him look to see him.

John grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, "Ok, where can I find her when I get there?"

Kurt walked up and met Randy at the entrance. "Was it Dani? Where is she, I was getting a little worried." Randy asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Randy, it wasn't Dani. It was County General Hospital calling about Dani."

Randy's eyes grew wide. "Is she ok? What happened?"

"I had John take the phone and pretend to be you so we could get as many details as possible for you. He's getting as much as he can."

Randy began to pace. Finally John hung up the phone. "Dude, what's going on, is she ok?" Randy asked frantically.

John replied calmly, "Dani was in a minor car accident. She has a few bruises, a few cuts from the broken glass, but no serious injuries. She'll be pretty sore tomorrow though."

"What about the baby? Is the baby ok?" Randy asked nervously.

"All the nurse could tell me about the baby is that they checked the heartbeat, and they had Dani hooked up to a contraction monitor to make sure she didn't have any contractions. They want to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is ok and then they'll discharge her. But the nurse did say that Dani was asking for you."

Randy turned and grabbed his fanny pack. "Thanks guys." He looked at his watch, he had about an hour before his match. "Alright, I'm going to run, I should be back in time for the match, ultrasounds don't usually take that long." Randy quickly left the arena.

Randy sped the whole way to the hospital. It was a good thing he was familiar with the city. He walked in the ER just as they were wheeling Dani in a wheelchair towards the elevators. "Dani." He called.

The nurse turned her so she could see, "Randy." She called back.

He ran to her. He could see that she had a large bruise on the side of her face. He kissed her softly, "Are you guys ok?"

She smiled, patted her stomach and nodded, "Yeah, we're ok. They're going to do an ultrasound to make sure that the baby is ok and then they'll discharge me. Can you stay for it?"

He picked up her hand, "Of course I can."

The nurse smiled and introduced herself and let Randy push Dani. Along the way, Dani explained her cab ride from hell.

Once they got there, the nurse helped Dani onto the bed and explained that as soon as the ultrasound was done, the doctor would come and discharge her.

Randy and Dani nodded and the nurse left the room. Randy held Dani's hand and stroked her hair gently. He had a million thoughts racing through his head. He leaned down and held her close, "Baby, I know that I'm not perfect. I know that I haven't been as here for you as I should have been not only for us, but for this baby too. I've let my own fears stand in the way of being the man you deserve. But I want you to know that I love you and I love our baby more than anything. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you." And he kissed her on the top of her head.

Dani had tears in her eyes. Randy wasn't a man who communicated well, and this was straight from the heart. She reached up and held him and cried on his shoulder. "I love you too Randy. I know that this wasn't planned, and I don't show it, but it scares me a little too. But I know that we love each other and I know that we'll both love this baby no matter what. No matter where our careers take us, no matter where life takes us, we just have to know that our love will be the road home."

Randy held her close. She had always been so understanding, but yet something within him held him back from totally opening up to her. He knew how lucky he was. He glanced at his watch, and he only had 35 minutes till he had to be back at the arena.

Just then there was a tap on the door and in walked the ultrasound technician. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Nancy, I'll be your ultrasound tech today."

Dani wiped her eyes and smiled, "Hi, I'm Danielle and this is my fiancé Randy."

Nancy shook both their hands. "So I hear you were in a little fender-bender."

Dani nodded, "Yeah in the back of a cab."

Nancy made a face, "Ooh, not fun. So you'll get to go home after this, huh?"

Dani nodded, "As long as the baby's ok."

"I'm sure the baby is just fine, but we'll take a look." She grabbed her chart, "I see in here it sounded like there was a possibility of a heart murmur. And it also looks like you've been measuring on the bigger side."

Dani nodded, "Yeah, this is the first I've heard of it. The doctor said that it sounded like after the heartbeat, there was a faint sound following, so they wanted you to check it out."

Randy squeezed Dani's hand, he knew from his mom that most heart murmurs were nothing, so he tried to not let it bother him too much.

"So is this your first ultrasound?" The nurse asked as she got the gel warmed up under warm water.

Dani nodded, "Yeah, the official ultrasound is schedule for next week."

She looked at Randy, "You must be pretty excited."

Randy nodded, "Yeah I am."

Dani smiled, she knew that scared was more like it, but she didn't say anything.

Nancy lifted Dani's gown and warned her that the gel still may be cold. She smeared the gel around. "So, have you gained a lot of weight yet?"

"I didn't in the beginning, but lately I have been. And I'm measuring farther along then I am, but I know when my last period was because I got pregnant on the pill, so my period was like clockwork." Dani replied.

The nurse brought up the baby, and gasped with a chuckle. Dani had never even seen an ultrasound before, so she was amazed with how much the baby was developed.

"Well, well. This all makes sense." Nancy said with a smile.

"I've never seen one of these before, what do you see?" Dani asked.

Nancy focused in closer, "Here's the baby's head, arms, legs, and feet." Then she moved to the other side of Dani's abdomen, "And here's the other baby's head, arms, legs and feet."

At first Dani just nodded then she looked up quickly. At the same time, Randy looked at Nancy, "I'm sorry did you say other baby?"

Nancy nodded, "Congratulations kids, you're having twins!"

Dani and Randy looked at each other in complete shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. As the nurse went through and made sure that they both had all 10 fingers and all 10 toes, and she checked their hearts, their spines, and checked the fluid levels, Nancy looked at them with a big smile. "Do you guys want to know their genders?"

Dani looked at Randy, "I would like to, what about you?"

"Sure, if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. But if it does, that would be great." Randy replied. He looked at his watch, and he could see that he only had 17 minutes to get to the arena.

Nancy looked at the baby on the right side and showed them, "What do you guys think?"

Dani looked carefully at the screen then looked at Randy, "What do you think?"

Randy smiled, "I think it's a girl."

Nancy smiled, "Of course we can't tell you 100 but it definitely looks like a girl."

Dani smiled and squeezed Randy's hand, "Aww…look it's daddy's girl."

Then Nancy moved over to the second baby and smiled "You kids sure did get lucky, if the genders stay the way they appear, then you got one of each, here's your boy."

They both looked on excitedly. Randy didn't know what it was, but seeing the babies right there on the screen, watching them move and seeing how big they were really helped to make it sink in that yes, in just a few months, they were going to be parents.

He looked at his watch, he was going to be cutting it very close. While Nancy printed off the pictures, Dani cleaned the gel off her tummy. She looked at him, "If you have to go, then go. I'll find a way to the arena, or I'll wait here until you're done."

"There's no way in hell you're getting in another cab. And I don't want you sitting here all night." Randy replied.

Just as Dani was getting off of the bed, Nancy walked in with the resident doctor. He smiled and introduced himself as Dr. Anderson. He advised that the babies were fine and healthy-looking but he still wanted her to keep her appointment next week so that way her personal doctor could make his own decisions. He gave her an envelope with the ultrasound pictures in it, and let her know that she could take regular Tylenol for aches and pains. And that if she signed the discharge form, she could leave.

Randy thanked God as she signed the form. As soon as the doctor left, they quickly left the hospital and headed straight for the arena.

Dani shook her head, she couldn't believe the craziness she had encountered already on this trip….and it was only Tuesday night!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What will the rest of her week be like? Can you believe there'll be a wedding in 3.5 weeks? Dani hasn't told Randy anything that she had figured out yet about her job and what Daniel from Capitol Records had to say….what did she decide? How will Randy be towards Dani now that he's almost lost her a second time? And there are two babies! Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

First off, let me apologize for the lack of updates. I have been so busy at work, that I don't get to write as much as I would like. Second off, thank you guys so much for the great reviews and for the patience. You guys are the best group of reviewers ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sunday morning

Randy and Dani arrived at the airport and as they were coming down the terminal, there were fans there with signs. Dani walked a little slower and let Randy walk ahead of her.

Randy looked back, "Why did you slow down?"

"Because of the fans up there. You're not saying anything, so I'm just hanging back." Dani said quietly. She didn't let it bother her, she knew it was to help his character.

Randy sighed and shook his head, "Forget it, come up here with me." And he held out his hand.

"No, it's fine. You know it doesn't bother me, go on." Dani replied. It honestly didn't bother her.

Randy just kept walking and went and signed autographs. Dani found a spot to sit down and prop her feet up a bit. She watched as Randy took pictures with people and signed autographs. She found herself picturing what it would be like if she were famous and had people coming up to her for autographs. As she sat there daydreaming, she didn't even notice that Randy had came over to her.

"Earth to Danielle," Randy said playfully through cupped hands.

She jumped a little, "Whoops, sorry 'bout that."

Randy laughed, "Come on princess, let's go." He took her by the hand and they walked through the airport.

Suddenly it hit her, they were holding hands in a public place, as she looked around, she could see that some of the fans were still around. She quickly grabbed her hand from Randy, "What are you doing? There are still fans around."

Randy stopped, "I don't care anymore Dani. You are my fiancée, you're pregnant with our babies, you can't hide it anymore, and I'm not going to either."

Danielle's eyes welled up with tears, she couldn't believe it. He was standing up for their relationship. Randy quickly got nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Randy, that's so sweet." She said hugging him and giving him a kiss.

He smiled, "It's the truth. I love you and I'm not going to hide it. If people see, then they see."

For Danielle it was music to her ears. The whole ride to the arena she couldn't help but grin. She knew that fans had taken their picture, she knew that there would be talk, but Randy said he didn't care. He loved her and that was all that needed to be said.

Once they got to the arena, it was time to get down to business. Randy headed off to the locker room to get unpacked and to hit the gym, and Dani grabbed her "stuff" bag and headed to the green room.

She hung out there and visited with miscellaneous people as they came and went. When some of the other wrestlers' wives and husbands arrived, she visited with them too. Soon, Stephanie was standing in the doorway, "Hey Dani!"

Dani smiled, her and Stephanie were getting to be pretty good friends. "Hey Steph. How are things going?"

"Well, I was just coming to ask you that. I heard a rumor about you." Steph said sitting down by her.

"What rumor would that be?"

"I heard that you're having twins." Steph said quietly.

Dani laughed, "Yup, we found out the night of the car accident that there's two of them in there."

"Can you feel them move around yet?" Steph asked intrigued.

"Barely. Every now and then I think I can, but the doctor said anytime now and I'll be feeling them move. They were really active on the ultrasound."

"So are you ready to sing tonight?" Steph asked.

"Definitely. I was wondering how will everything work?"

"Well, you'll get to come to the meeting at 3:30pm, then we'll have dinner at 5:00pm, people arrive at 6:00pm, you sing at 6:55pm, which by the way will be on the air, and then the pay-per-view starts." Steph replied.

"Wow, you make it sound so easy." Dani said with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do great. Do you have anyone to walk to the meeting with?" Steph asked.

"Trish, Molly, and Stacy said that they would pick me up on the way to the ring." Dani said with a smile.

"Perfect. I'll see you there then." Steph said as she stood up and headed off.

Before Dani realized it, it was time to go to the meeting. Molly sat down beside her, "Alright, are you ready for the meeting?"

"Sure am. Where's everyone else?" Dani asked getting up.

"They're getting us something to drink." Molly replied. "We'll meet them there."

Sure enough, just as they were about to head down to the ring, there was Trish and Stacy with iced mochas for everyone.

Throughout the meeting they went over the pay-per-view step by step. Dani enjoyed watching how everyone acted during the meeting. Then they brought up the National Anthem.

Stephanie stood up, "Ok, we will have Dani sitting by Lillian, Tazz, and Michael Cole. Lillian will announce that the National Anthem will be sung by Danielle Williams and then she'll sing. She'll exit the ring and head backstage. From there the show will begin."

Everyone nodded and with that headed off to dinner. Randy put his arm around Dani, "Are you ready for this?"

Dani nodded, "Yup. I will be until I see how many people are there. Then I'll get nervous."

Randy laughed and held her close. He knew it was going to be a big night for her.

AT THE PPV…

Dani stood backstage nervously waiting for when she should go down by Lillian. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Randy. He leaned down and gave her a very passionate kiss, "Good luck out there princess." He said quietly.

"I love you."

"You too baby." Randy said with a smile. I heard Trish and Stacy helped you with your hair and make up and Molly helped you pick out what to wear.

Dani nodded, "You heard right."

Suddenly Lillian appeared, "Let's go."

And together they walked down the ramp to the cheers of the crowd. Dani felt waves of excitement and nervousness flow through her body. She realized what Randy meant by when he says, "When the crowd is hot, it's almost deafening. It's a very surreal sort of feeling."

Dani smiled to herself. She went and sat down alongside of Lillian. She looked over at Lillian with a nervous smile. Lillian smiled and patted her leg, "Don't worry you'll do great."

Lillian greeted the fans and signed a few autographs. When she got the notice that it was time to introduce Danielle, she smiled at her. "It's your time. Give it all you got!"

Lillian and Danielle climbed into the ring. Danielle was glad that "Ladies and Gentleman, we ask that you please rise and turn your attention to the American flag hanging above you as Danielle Williams sings the National Anthem."

The crowd rose to their feet and Dani took a deep breath. She looked around the arena as she sang, and it was breath taking. As she sung the last note, the crowd went wild! She couldn't believe her ears. She had done it, and it went great! She waved to the crowd, handed the microphone back to Lillian, and as she stepped out of the ring, the beginning pyro went off.

By the time Dani got backstage, everyone was cheering for her! She blushed and had tears well up in her eyes. She looked around for her fiancée so she could share the moment with him, but he was nowhere to be found.

About halfway through the first match, Randy came out and found Dani sitting by the monitors. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey princess, you did great!"

"Thanks, where were you?" Dani asked holding his hand.

"I had some business to tend to. What time is your flight?" Randy said as he squeezed her hand.

"I have to leave here soon. I just wanted to see you before I leave. I have the funniest story to tell you about the babies." Dani said excitedly. "When I hit the high note…" She started to say when someone Dani didn't know started hollering for Randy.

"They want to re-work the finish with you." The road agent said to Randy.

Randy nodded and turned toward Dani, "Hey, I've gotta run. But, you can drive the rental back to the airport because I'm gonna catch a ride with either Stace or Candy." He said as he dug the keys out of his fanny pack and kissed her quickly, "I'll call you tomorrow." And he ran off with the road agent.

Dani's good mood turned sour after that. She grabbed her purse, grabbed the keys and headed straight for the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What was Randy doing? How will Dani's hectic week go? What will Randy be up to tonight with Stacy and Candice? Please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a funeral to attend, and I just finished school last night, so as of September 23, 2005 I will offically be a college graduate! Thanks for your patience and understanding.

And, Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Demon Spawn, thank you for the touching review, I had tears in my eyes, thank you. Psychobunny410, I promise, we're not on the same thinking line this time, it will be a twist that you don't see coming! MutantXHottie, You are getting to know me well, keep on reading and see! (((HUGS))) Thanks guys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Dani sat down on the plane, she was still trying to sort everything out in her head. She knew that at the pay-per-views they're always really busy so she really shouldn't be mad, but did Randy really even watch her sing? And the mention of Candy just really sent her over the edge. She knew that she had a really busy week ahead of her and what she really needed was to calm down and just focus on the week at hand.

When the plane landed, Danielle picked up her luggage and headed outside. There was Jeremy waiting for her. She smiled and he ran over to her to grab her bags. He hugged her, "Welcome home!"

She hugged him back, "Thanks! I can't wait to tell you all about it."

They climbed in his car and took off. She squealed, "Oh my god it was so amazing. There were so many people, and everything just sounded so great. After I hit the last note, there was so much cheering and the pyro went off, and it was just absolutely breath-taking. I had tears in my eyes, and then I got to the backstage area and they were clapping too. It was great."

Jeremy squeezed her hand, "That's great, I'm so happy for you."

She smiled and then bit her bottom lip, "Jeremy…there's something I have to tell you."

"Uh-oh, what's that look for." Jeremy replied cautiously.

"I hope that you don't have plans Saturday night before the show…" Dani started to say.

"No not really, why?"

"Well, I kind of know someone who I think that you would really like and I kind of set you up on a date with." Dani said nervously.

"You're kidding right? You know how much I hate blind dates." Jeremy started to protest but Dani quickly jumped in.

"Yeah, but is it considered a "blind date" if I brought a few pictures and a video to show you so you know a little bit about her before Saturday?"

Jeremy scowled slightly, "Who are you trying to fix me up with?"

"My new friend Nora." Dani said with a smile.

"Ok, and who is Nora? How do you know her?"

"You might know her better as Molly Holly." Dani said with a huge smile.

Jeremy's jaw dropped. He had had a secret crush on her, and no one knew that, so he was shocked to hear that was whom he would be seeing. "You mean Nora Ringwald?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, her and I have become really good friends, and you guys have a lot in common, so I thought why not introduce the two of you? She has this weekend off, and she wanted to see the band play, so she's going to spend the weekend with me."

"You brought pictures and a video?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup, I had some pictures developed and I brought a "Before They Were Superstars" movie so you can see the real Nora and not just "Molly." Dani said with a proud smile. "So, will you do it?"

"Hell yeah I'll go. I'm not going to believe you until I see her with my own eyes, but yes I'll go."

Dani squealed and hugged him. "Thank you, you guys are so going to hit it off, I just feel it!"

Jeremy dropped Dani off at her apartment. "Alright, good luck tomorrow and let me know how everything goes this week, and I'll see you Thursday morning at the airport."

"Thanks again for the ride, I appreciate it. I'll keep you updated." Dani said waving. He waited till she got inside and then he took off still in shock that he was going to be having a date with Molly Holly.

MONDAY 

Danielle woke up to her phone ringing, she picked it up groggily. "Hello?"

"I know you're not still sleeping are you?" Becky said playfully.

"Kinda, what time is it?"

"Well, I'm going to be to your house in approximately 5 minutes to go and try your dress on, so I suggest you hop in the shower now." Becky replied.

"Shit, I never set my alarm last night. I'll unlock the door, just come in through the balcony and I'll hurry up." Dani said as she quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to hop in the shower, her phone rang again. She looked at the caller id and it was Randy. She sighed, "Hello?"

"Hey princess, did I wake you?" Randy asked softly.

"No, your sister did. I forgot to set my alarm last night. I'm just about to get in the shower." Dani said hoping he would hurry up and get off the phone. "How did your match go? I'm borrowing the tape from your parents."

"It went great. Unbelievable! But, why didn't you call me when you landed last night?" Randy asked. "I was worried about you."

"Please, you probably didn't notice till this morning that I didn't call last night, you were at the after-party last night, remember? You were going with Candy and Stacy. Besides, I was so tired, after Jeremy dropped me off I went straight to bed."

"Jeremy picked you up? I thought you were having Becky pick you up." Randy replied. He could feel a slight jealous rage creeping up.

"No, Becky's taking me to the dress shop, Jeremy was picking me up so I could tell him about his date with Nora on Saturday. Remember?" Dani replied knowing he was getting jealous.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So everything's going ok?" Randy asked.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Dani asked concerned. "You never call like this." Something had to be going on because Randy was talking very soft and he was just not being his normal self. Normally he'd go on forever about the match, but he had almost completely blown her off about it. Now he was double-checking that everything was ok when all she was doing was going to try on her wedding dress? She was confused, not all of the puzzle pieces seemed to fit.

"Everything's fine. But I was wondering, how upset would you be if I didn't come home this week?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean if you didn't come home this week? We have my doctor's appointment and the walk-through of the house. Remember, we were supposed to be choosing the tile and the cabinets and the appliances. And you were going to take Nathan to that car show." Dani started listing things off, "Why don't you want to come home?"

"Well, Ric's birthday is this week, so he's throwing this huge birthday party and he's been such a mentor for me that I really want to go." Randy replied.

Dani shook her head, she tried not to be angry, but she couldn't help herself, "You decide what you want to do, I'm not making the decision for you. If you want to go, then go. But I'm going to be late, your sister's climbing over our balcony now, Just let me know what you're going to do."

"Princess, it's not that I don't want to do these things, it's just that this is something I really want to go to." Randy started to explain when Dani cut him off.

"Do what you want, I'll call you when I get home later." And Dani hung up the phone. She let out a low scream as she finally got into the shower.

Randy hung up his phone frustrated. Dani had not been herself lately. She was always tired or she was always upset and to him it seemed like he couldn't do anything right lately. He grabbed his phone and dialed a phone number, "Hey, what are you doing Tuesday night? Well, Ric's having a party and I would love it if you came with me. No, she's not coming. Nope, I don't even want to talk about her right now. Right now it's about you and me. Great, so I'll pick you up Tuesday afternoon." Randy hung up and headed off to the gym.

Meanwhile…

Dani got out of the shower, through on a sundress and headed out to the living room where Becky was sitting. "Alright, I'm ready."

Becky smiled, "You look so cute and pregnant. I called and told her we were running a little late."

"Good because if I don't have coffee I don't know what I'm going to do." Dani replied as she grabbed her purse. "Can you drive?"

Becky nodded, "No problem. Is everything ok? You seem really stressed."

"I don't want to vent to you because it's not fair." Dani said locking the door.

"Why because he's my brother? Please, vent away. I promise I'll be neutral."

Dani sighed, she hated venting to her, but she was one of her best friends. "Ok, I think it's the hormones, but lately Randy and I haven't been ourselves to each other lately. There are times when he's so sweet and loving and then he does weird shit like today. He called me telling me that he would rather go to Ric's birthday party then do the walk-though of the house and my doctor's appointment."

"Do you think that maybe the stress of the baby, the new house, your new career, his booming career and the wedding that is in 3 weeks is starting to take it's toll?" Becky asked.

Dani looked down, "Maybe…"

"I think that with everything going on, you guys are both just running at full throttle all of the time, and that's not leaving enough room for fun. You're stressed out, he's stressed out and together that's causing a big problem. I say, let him go to the party, you do what you were going to do, then next week when he comes home, go away. The two of you, go somewhere and be alone with each other and enjoy each other." Becky advised. "But that's just my idea."

Dani nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right, but we'll see how thing go."

They pulled into the dress shop and Dani walked in. She went up to the counter, "Hi, I'm here to see Mimi."

"Girl, look at you! We have three weeks left and not that much fabric, what are you growing in there?" Mimi exclaimed when she came out from the back room.

Dani blushed, "Well, I found out that I'm having twins."

Mimi gasped, "Ok, well it's a good thing that I did what I did."

Dani looked puzzled, "What did you do?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you, but the way that you were gaining weight worried me that we wouldn't be able to get the dress to fit by the time the wedding came. So I rush ordered a dress 2 sizes bigger and decided to down-size it instead of trying to make a dress that is too small as big as we could. I didn't want you to get offended, so I didn't tell you." Mimi explained. "Come try it on."

Dani looked at Becky with a look of relief, "Thank god! I've been doing everything I can to not eat too much."

Mimi handed her the new dress that was two sizes bigger. To Dani it looked huge, but she went and tried it on. It was so nice not to have to hold her breath, or squeeze in.

Dani walked out with a smile, "Mimi, you're a lifesaver!"

Mimi laughed, "I'm just glad that the company was able to fulfill the request." Mimi began pinning. "Ok, it looks like you will have plenty of room to gain some weight yet. Same with your chest."

Dani laughed, "Yeah that would really please Randy."

"Go ahead and take the dress of and we'll lay down a plan of action." Mimi replied.

Dani came back out shortly after with the dress. Mimi took the dress and hung it up. "Ok, you don't have to come back in until the Monday before the wedding. That's when we'll do the last fitting, then the day before the wedding, we'll do the final touch-ups."

Dani smiled, "Ok, sounds good."

"Also, your bridesmaid dresses are here, do you want to inspect them and pick them up now?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I was going to pick them up tomorrow, but if they're here and ready, yeah I'll take them. One less thing to do, the better." Dani replied.

Becky and Dani followed Mimi to the back and they looked at the dresses. They had turned out so beautiful. They were a royal blue with a beautiful beaded design along the neckline. The skirt of the dress was very simple with a small train. They were very unique and exactly what Dani wanted. All of the girls were getting their own alterations done, so all her and Becky had to do was make sure there were no stains, rips, or missing things and then they were ready to go.

Dani thanked Mimi again and the girls carried the dresses out to Becky's car. "Well, maybe I'll just have you guys over for dinner tomorrow night. Then we won't have to be here all night long."

"Sounds good to me." Becky replied. She stopped by Starbucks and the girls both ordered iced mochas. Then she brought Dani home, "Hate to cut the day short, but I have class this afternoon."

"No problem, thanks for coming with and driving and letting me vent. I appreciate it. I'll call you and let you know what's going on tomorrow." Dani said carrying the rest of the bridesmaid dresses. "I left yours in the backseat, so don't forget about it."

"Don't worry, I'm going to stop by home and drop it off before I go to school. Talk to ya later!" Becky said as she waved and drove off.

Dani went up to the apartment and sat down. She just felt exhausted. And to think it was only Monday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, who did Randy invite to Ric's party? Is he going to get himself in trouble? How will the rest of Dani's week go? Has Dani been bitchy lately? Or is Randy making it worse then it really is. The next chapter will start on Friday with a an overview of how the week went.

Please read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to Demon Spawn and MutantXHottie for your reviews! They are much appreciated!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani woke up Friday morning to her alarm going off. Today was the day that Jewel Chest would fly to Nashville to meet with Daniel from Capitol Records. She sat up in bed and stretched. As Dani threw her legs over the side of the bed, she felt a strange twinge in her abdomen. She started to rub her bulging tummy and then plain as day she felt a baby kick. Dani smiled and rubbed her tummy some more, this time it felt as though both babies kicked at the same time, just in different places. Dani's eyes filled with tears, this was so amazing! Dani's first instinct was to grab the phone and call Randy. But then she stopped, should she call him? She hadn't spoken to him since their argument on Monday, and Becky's advice was to give him a little space, but she couldn't help it, this was such a HUGE moment!

Randy awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, he looked at the clock, it was only 5:00am and he hadn't gotten in until 4:00am. His head was pounding, and on the third ring he finally answered it groggily, "Hello?"

"Randy, it's Dani." She said through her tears.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Randy asked quickly. He sat up and then grabbed his head. The throbbing only got worse as he moved.

"Nothing's wrong silly, you'll never guess what just happened." She said excitedly.

"Dani, I just got in about an hour ago, my head is killing me, don't play these stupid games, just tell me what happened." He mumbled.

Dani got frustrated, "You know what, forget it. Forget that I called, forget that I even had something happy to tell you about. You skip everything we had planned, I haven't heard from you in 4 goddamn days, and now you're too hung over to talk to me about something, forget it."

"Jesus Dani, calm the hell down. You are way too wired for 5:00 in the morning. What's your problem?" Randy growled. "It's not like you don't have a phone either. I think that you should wait till your hormones have settled down and then try calling me."

"Screw you Randy." She hollered and slammed the phone down. She sunk to the floor of her bedroom crying. How inconsiderate could he be? Was she really asking for too much?

Randy rolled his eyes and threw his phone back on the nightstand. He couldn't figure out what her problem had been. Lately she had been so bitchy all the time. And god only knows when the last time they made love was. Randy rolled over very frustrated. He knew that he shouldn't be doing what he had been doing, but she was driving him to do it. But he always made sure that none of his co-workers knew because they would never let him live it down. All he knew was that he was so thankful he had a few "friends with benefits" around because otherwise he would be walking around as the most frustrated man around. He was the type who had to have his "release" at least a couple times a week. Dani knew that.

Randy tossed and turned. He knew that if she ever found out, it would be over between them. But he had made it crystal clear that no one could ever know. And his "friends" knew and respected those wishes. After the wedding was over, he would never touch them again. It was just getting through the wedding that would drive him over the edge.

Meanwhile…

Dani took a shower and headed off to Jeremy's house. The band was meeting there because that way they could leave their cars there and just carpool to the airport.

She was the first to arrive, and she just walked in, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Yeah I'm up here." Jeremy called from upstairs.

Dani slipped her shoes off and walked upstairs. She got to his room and found him in only his boxers going through his closet. "Um, I don't think Daniel is that kind of guy Jeremy." She said with a laugh. But she couldn't help but notice that he looked damn-fine with most of his clothes off. He had great muscle tone, not too much, but not too little. She quickly diverted her attention from his butt and looked towards his closet. "You have a lot of very nice clothes."

Jeremy smiled, "Yeah, don't worry, I wouldn't chase Daniel when you set me up with Mol—Nora tomorrow night. But you look nice"

She laughed, "Thanks, nice and pregnant. You'll never guess what happened this morning."

"What?"

"The babies kicked. It was so amazing, you could totally feel them kick. I cried." Dani said with a smile.

Jeremy hugged her close, "Dani that's wonderful. That is so cool. You'll have to tell me the next time they start kicking so I can feel."

As Jeremy was getting dressed, Dani couldn't help but think about the way Jeremy reacted. That was what she wanted from Randy, excitement, amazement, something. Instead they wound up fighting. They're getting married in two weeks and 1 day but yet they were fighting. Dani's eyes started filling with tears. Next thing she knew she was crying.

Jeremy turned around when he heard her sniffling, "Baby what's wrong?" He asked sitting down by her on the bed. He was still shirtless, but now he had his pants on. He pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair.

As she vented about the fight and the fact that they hadn't spoken all week, Jeremy couldn't help but become upset. It killed him to see how Randy just seemed to walk all over Dani, and she would let him. She was such a great girl, and yeah she had been a little testy lately, but what do you expect from someone who's almost 6 months pregnant with twins; planning a wedding basically on her own; trying to get a new career off the ground; and basically building a house on her own. The most Randy had done to help with the wedding planning was pick out the tuxes and had the guys and her father go and get fitted. Otherwise, she had done it all. Randy always seemed to find a way out of cake-tasting or flower-choosing, or anything like that.

Jeremy rubbed her back, "I know things have been tough, but you need to tell him how you feel. Just unload on him, he's probably the type who doesn't realize things until you throw them in his face."

"But I feel like I've been such a bitch lately." She argued through her tears. "God at this rate, no one would want me."

Jeremy just rubbed her back and held her close. He bit his tongue, even though he knew that he would want her. They had such a great bond, a truly great friendship and he would never want to jeopardize that. So no one would ever know about his true feelings. Plus, she was taken and she was setting him up with a woman he never thought he would ever meet, let alone have a date with. He kissed her on the top of her head, "Now don't you feel better that you've had a good cry?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Sorry I lost it there." She couldn't help but think about how nice it was to be in someone's arms who cared. He had held her so close and comforted her. She couldn't remember the last time that her and Randy had just sat and held each other, lately when they were together, she was in bed before he was and when he came to bed, there was no touching, no snuggling, no footsie, no anything. "I really appreciate it, thank you."

They both stood up, and they hugged. They were standing there, in the middle of the room, holding each other, they could feel the warmth of each other and they looked into each others eyes. "I just want to tell you that I'm always here for you." He said softly to her while staring into her eyes.

She nodded, "I know."

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They stood there, in each others' arms, both searching within the other person for something when the front door burst open with the rest of the band, "HELLO! Let's roll!"

Dani and Jeremy both jumped. It was like a reality check had hit them. Jeremy let go of her, and he went to finish getting dressed, and Dani headed downstairs.

The band arrived in Nashville, and was met at the airport with a car sent courtesy of Capital Records. They tried not to be geeked out, but it was hard. This was so surreal.

They arrived at the Capitol records building and headed inside. They checked in with the front desk and sat down while they waited for Daniel.

Soon Daniel came out, "Jewel Chest?" He was surprised to see how much Dani was showing.

Dani smiled and the band stood up, "Yes sir." She replied.

"Thanks for coming out, I hope that you're flight was ok. Please come with me."

The band followed Daniel into a room that looked much like a recording studio, and there were a few other people in there. "Dani, why don't you introduce the band by first names and what they play. I'll pass the bios you created around."

Danielle stood up and smiled, "Yes sir. I'm Danielle, I'm lead vocals and I play guitar and piano. This is Jeremy, he's our rhythm guitarist and musical director. This is Jasmine, she's our keyboardist and background vocals. This is Robbie, he's our percussionist. And this is Shane, he plays bass guitar."

Daniel smiled and thanked her. Danielle took her seat. Daniel stood up, "Are you guys prepared to give us a show?"

Danielle nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, we're going to give you 15 minutes to get set up in here, we're going to record you. Please select 3-5 songs that you feel show off your best talent." Daniel said.

The other people in the room got up and headed out and Danielle turned to the rest of the band. "Ok guys, this is our chance to shine. If we can do 5 songs, let's do that. We'll each choose 1 song. Let's try to do a variety."

Jeremy raised his hand, "I say we do a duet of some sort."

Jasmine piped in, "If you're going to do a duet, I say do "Let's Make Love, It's Your Love, or "Paradise by the Dashboard Light."

"I vote Paradise by the Dashboard Light, while you two are making out, I can do the play-by-play." Shane replied. "It'll show the chemistry that the band has and it's always entertaining."

Dani nodded, "Ok, Paradise it is."

Jasmine smiled, "That'll be fun. I vote for "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover. You play the piano so well on that."

Everyone else gave their two cents. When the "power players" entered the room, Danielle approached them. "Ok, here is the set list in order. 1.) Something More-Sugarland 2.) All I Want to Do Is Make Love to You-Heart 3.) Three Chords and the Truth-Sara Evans 4.) Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover-Sophie B. Hawkins 5.) Paradise by the Dashboard Light-Meat Loaf"

Daniel nodded, "Ok, just signal when you're ready and the engineer will start recording"

Dani picked up her guitar and the band got ready and Dani signaled to the engineer, Robbie kicked off a drumstick count to 4 and then the band launched into their set.

As they performed, the "power players" took notes and nodded. When it came time for "Paradise by the Dashboard Light," they all watched and were surprised when Dani and Jeremy actually did the make-out scene. They were all over each other. There was definitely chemistry there, but no one would dare call them on it. Dani launched Jeremy so hard that he almost tripped over the guitar stand as she sang "Stop right there, I've gotta know right now." But they loved that they were so theatrical with their performance. They would definitely have enough to keep an audience's attention.

"Ok guys, go ahead and take a break. If you walk out this door, to the right you'll find the vending machines. Why don't you be back in here in fifteen minutes." Daniel said thanking them.

They walked out and they were all psyched. Fifteen minutes later, they returned and found only Daniel in the room. "Go ahead and have a seat guys."

They all sat down around the table. Dani was nervously twitching her feet. Jeremy patted her knee reassuringly.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Ok, here's the deal. The board that you auditioned in front of was very impressed with your band and your sound. They like that you guys know a variety of music and are able to perform without any hesitation in front of a crowd. And Danielle, I had also given them a copy of your performance from the WWE show to view as well. Here's what they would like you guys to do. If you could come down here to Nashville for about a month, we could write some songs, pick some songs and get starting an album. We would like to sign you for a record deal. To get you guys ready we'll have you recording demos for part of the day and doing the song-work for the second-half of the day. Does that sound like something you guys would be up for?"

Danielle looked at everyone and they were all in agreement. She couldn't turn down an offer like this one. "We're in."

Daniel smiled, "That's wonderful. Now just to let you know, we're not going to rush this. Keep doing your weekend gigs, keep learning new songs. Why don't you guys hire yourselves a lawyer, when you have one, call me and we'll set up a meeting for the contract review and signing."

Everyone nodded. They signed a form stating that they would not take any other offers from record companies until a final decision was made when proper legal counsel was present and then they shook hands with Daniel. Then he took them out to where the car was waiting to take them back to the airport so they could make their show that night.

The ride to the airport was very loud and rowdy, Jeremy and Dani were a constant hug as they chatted with the rest of the band. It was absolutely an amazing day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What's going to happen? Will Jeremy fall head over heels for Nora (Molly)? Will one of Randy's friends happen to stumble upon him and whoever? What if it's someone who is also close to Dani? Uh-oh…better wait and see! Please read and review!


	25. Chapter 25

Wow, you guys are so wonderful! I would like to thank Demon Spawn, MutantXHottie, Calista, JJ38 and Psychobunny410 for the great reviews. I love to get your feedback and your insight into the story. Please continue to read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That night, after the house show, Molly went looking for Randy at the hotel but wasn't able to find him. She knew that she had to find him because he was going to give her his keys so she didn't have to wake Dani up when she got there. She finally found John Cena. "John, I need your help." Molly said.

"What's up?" John asked. He was dressed like he was going to be heading out to the local clubs.

"I can't find Randy anywhere, and I need his keys before I leave but I'm going to miss my plane if I don't find him." Molly replied with a worried tone.

"Alright, let me go and check a few places, I'll be back." John said heading off towards their room. John figured he'd just go in and root through Randy's stuff and grab his keys. He knew Randy wouldn't mind.

John slipped his key card in and opened the door. John walked over to where Randy's stuff was. As he was looking, he heard what sounded like a muffled scream. John grabbed the keys and quietly walked over to the bathroom and heard it again. He threw open the door and found Randy thrusting into some brunette against the counter. Randy had a deer in the head lights look. The brunette looked to see what was going on and John couldn't believe his eyes….it was Candice!

John turned around and headed out of the room. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. It made him sick to his stomach. How could Randy do that to Dani? He handed the keys to Molly, "Here ya go. Have a good time, and do me a favor."

Molly looked at him, he wasn't the same as he was when he went to go get the keys, "What's that?"

"Tell Dani to take it easy for me. She's working herself far too hard right now and it's not going to be healthy." John said seriously. He had known Dani since he became friends with Randy at OVW and he knew what Randy had put her through, and he also knew a lot of things that she didn't about what Randy did behind her back. He always said that she deserved better.

Molly nodded, "Will do. I'm going to stay out there for a few days since they don't have anything for me right now. I'll get her to relax as much as I can."

"Good. I'll see ya later Mol." John said heading out.

Candice came out of their room fixing her hair. She had to act like she wasn't just with Randy. Just as she was barely 2 feet from his door, she seen Trish and Stacy heading her way. "Oh here we go." She growled to herself.

"Have you seen Randy?" Stacy asked her, "I can't find him anywhere and we were supposed to have left about 15 minutes ago."

"Yeah, he's just finishing getting dressed in his room, I just went to see what was taking so long." She replied non-chalantly.

Trish eyed her suspiciously, something didn't seem right. Trish grabbed Stacy's arm, "Let's go give him crap for taking so long." And the two blondes walked off.

Candice breathed a sigh of relief, she knew that she was getting closer and closer to making Randy all her own. He needed someone who wasn't trying to tie him down or saddle him down with kids.

AT THE CLUB…

John was avoiding Randy with everything he had. He didn't want to hear about it, he didn't want some lame excuse and he sure as hell didn't want to hear his "reasoning" for doing it. As John watched Randy through the crowd, he could see that Randy was not only pouring down the drinks, but he was also pouring himself all over many, many women at the club.

Randy was definitely drunk. He barely had 2 weeks left until he was a married man, and only a few months before he was a dad. Randy knew he had to live for the moment because his carefree days would soon be over.

He was surrounded by three women and he was loving it. They were all over him. He had been dancing with them off and on all night. As he was dancing with the red-head, the blonde came up behind him, reached around him and grabbed his package and whispered seductively into his ear, "Are you ready to leave?"

Randy turned around, "Let's go."

Within no time at all, the three women and Randy were on their way out of the club and out to the parking lot.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

As soon as the band's set was over, Dani quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Randy. Even though she was mad at him, she still couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

John awoke to a cell phone ringing, he looked at the clock and it was four o'clock in the morning. He grabbed his cell phone and realized it was Randy's. He looked in the next bed, and seen that Randy was passed out. He was surprised Randy made it back to the hotel room. John got up and grabbed Randy's cell phone. He checked the caller id and it was Dani, he answered, "Hello?"

"John?" She asked in a confused tone. "How are you doing? Did I wake you guys up?"

John sat down on his bed, "Kind of. Randy's passed out, but I'm awake. Are you ok?"

"Sorry to call so late, if you want I can call back in the morning." Dani said quietly.

"No problem. What's up?" John replied.

"Well…you'll never guess what happened today." Dani said excitedly.

John thought of what he all he did know that happened with Randy, but didn't say anything, "What happened?"

"Today was the day we flew to Nashville to perform for Capital Records, and they're interested in the band! We're supposed to hire a lawyer so we can finalize a contract and then we'll go from there. He's going to have us doing a whole bunch of different things to start with to get us warmed up. Oh my god I'm so excited I could scream! I'm like on a high. They had us record 5 songs in their mini-studio and they filmed us. Then as we were leaving, they gave us each a copy of the cd and the video." She replied happily.

"God Dani that's great!" John replied. He was genuinely excited for her. And he could hear how excited she was.

Randy grumbled something that sounded like keep it down to John as John was praising Dani for all of her hard work paying off.

"Dude, it's Dani, do you want to talk to her?" John asked.

Randy waved his hand and mumbled that she should call during normal business hours. John shook his head. As Randy was rolling over, John realized something….Randy was not alone in his bed. There was blonde hair that he could see as well. John had to do everything he could to hold himself back from flipping out on Randy. He just couldn't believe that Randy would be so stupid to risk throwing away such a perfect relationship.

"And, guess what else happened today John." Dani added.

"Hmm…you won the lottery?" He asked.

"No, silly. I felt the babies kick today for their first time! It was so cool that I started crying. Then I called Randy to tell him, and we got into a HUGE fight because he was too hung over to care, so I'm sure you'll hear all about that." Dani responded.

John could hear the frustration in her voice. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked gently.

Dani sniffled, she had tears in her eyes. She was freaking out because her and Randy were growing apart again, "Yup, of course. I'm always ok." She replied.

"Dani, if you need to talk, let me know. You don't want to stay stressed out, it's not good for the babies." John replied gently. He didn't want to see anything happen to her because of all the stress she had been under.

Dani nodded even though John wouldn't be able to see. "Thanks John, I appreciate it. But it's late and you have to be on the road early, I just wanted to tell someone about my exciting news. But I promise I'll keep that in mind." She wiped her eyes, she had a few tears, but she was not going to allow herself to break down. "Besides, we have a big show tomorrow night and Nora's going to be here for it. I'm setting her up with my guitarist Jeremy."

"Wow, that's cool! Is Jeremy the one that Randy gets insanely jealous?" John asked.

Dani giggled, "Yes that's him."

"Look, if you need to talk, just call me back. I mean it. Where are you playing tomorrow night?" John replied.

"The Lone Star in Pikeville." Dani responded.

"Is that still in Kentucky?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's a little bit of a drive but nothing like leaving the state."

"That's cool. Good luck and I'll talk to you later." John said.

"Thanks, take care." And Dani hung up. She was still frustrated with Randy, and she should have allowed John to be there for her, but she was afraid that if she opened up, she wouldn't stop crying. So she took a deep breath and got in her car and drove home.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dani woke up and took a shower. As she got out of the shower, she seen Nora was in the kitchen, "Good morning!"

Nora smiled and turned around, "Morning Dani. You guys have a great apartment."

"Thanks, but I can't wait to move into the house. It'll be so much bigger!" Dani replied. "How was your flight?"

"Well, it must have been good because I slept the whole time." Nora replied laughing. "But I do have a request for today before I leave for dinner."

"What's that?" Dani asked curiously.

"I have nothing to wear. I haven't been on a date in forever, we need to go shopping."

Dani laughed, "I definitely know shopping, that won't be a problem."

"So how much longer 'till the wedding?" Nora asked.

"Barely 2 weeks." Dani replied. "It's getting down to the wire, so tonight's the last show until after the wedding. I'm just running out of time. And, with me having twins, I have to start taking it easy because pre-term labor is common in multiple births."

"Wow, are you getting excited? Just think you're going to be married with children in just a few months."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I just want the wedding to go the way we planned. I don't want anything weird happening. Then from there, I can finally throw myself full-speed into getting everything ready for the babies. We haven't bought hardly a thing for them yet." Dani replied.

"Is Randy getting excited?" Nora asked.

Dani stopped, she always hated that question. She turned, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but I could really use a friend right now and I'm hoping that you and I get to be really good friends so I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know if he's getting excited. He barely ever talks about the wedding, he certainly doesn't talk about the babies that much unless there's other people around. He and I have been pretty rocky lately, it seems like we're always fighting, whenever I call he's always short-tempered or hung over and it's driving me nuts. We've been together for a very long time, and we've known each other for even longer so I know he likes to party with his friends and I know that he likes the opposite sex, but I also know that he comes home to me. It's when he stops coming home that I start to worry."

Nora rubbed her back, she had no idea that things were like that with them. She knew what Randy was like when Dani wasn't around, but she didn't go out to the clubs very often so she didn't know much about that area. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. If it helps any, I know that he hangs around with Stacy and Trish a lot, but trust me, there's nothing funny going on there. Stacy's with Andrew and even though Trish is single, she wouldn't go after someone who's already coupled."

Dani nodded, "I'm not worried about them anymore. Before I met them I was, but not anymore. They're really nice. But, no more seriousness, let's grab some coffee and hit the mall."

"Sounds good to me!" And the girls were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What's going to happen tonight between Nora and Jeremy? How will Randy react to knowing that John fully knows about his "side-action" now? We have barely two weeks till the wedding, what's going to happen next? Please continue to read and review!


	26. Chapter 26

A HUGE thank you to Demon Spawn (Have faith in me, I will not let you down!), MutantXHottie, Megan, and Tammi for the great reviews! Please continue to read and review, the best is yet to come!

Randy woke up Saturday morning with a terrible headache. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10:00am and he was scheduled to leave with John, Stacy and Trish for the next house show at 11. He stretched and was confused when his foot connected with something. He looked over and there was a blonde woman in bed with him. When he looked to see if it was Trish or Stacy, he noticed that not only was she not either of them, but she was also naked. He thought back to the wild night before and remembered that he left the club with three and brought the blonde back with him for one more round. He looked over at the nightstand, and there was a picture of Randy and Dani. It had to have been taken recently because he was rubbing her growing tummy and he was holding up 2 fingers for twins. He sighed and hung his head. "God I'm such an asshole." He thought to himself. He shook the woman gently, "Hey, you've gotta go."

The woman stretched, "Alright, just let me get dressed."

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Randy picked up the picture and looked at it. He knew that his heart belonged to Dani, why was he doing these terrible things? He loved her more than life, he owed her so much but yet here he was betraying her like she was nothing. The only thing he hadn't figured out yet was just how that picture got there."

John came in the hotel room door with some breakfast. "I was just going to wake you up."

"Where did this picture come from?" Randy asked getting out of bed and setting back down on the dresser.

"Stacy had taken it and found the frame when her and Trish went shopping yesterday, so when they came over to see if we wanted to go and get some breakfast, she asked me to put it where you could see it." John replied. He knew that the only reason he had put it there was to remind him of what he had waiting at home for him. "Look, we've gotta talk."

Randy nodded, "I already know what you're going to say, but you don't need to say it." R

John interrupted, "No, I think you need to hear what I'm about to say. Last night walking in on you and Candice is one thing I didn't think I would see since you won Dani back. The past is the past but you're getting married in 2 weeks. I know all about last time flings, so fine whatever. But then you brought Barbie doll back here, and God only knows what you did with the 3 women you left with last night. But, here's what I have to say. This morning, when Stacy and Trish came over, I had to race to throw the covers over Barbie doll because they would have seen her." John walked up to Randy so he was in his face, he stared intensely into Randy's eyes and said angrily, "I will not lie for you again. Last night, Dani called and wanted to talk to you. She has some really big news that she wanted to share with you, but when I told you that she was on the phone, you mumbled that she needed to learn how to tell time and to call back when you weren't drunk and trying to sleep. Plus, you were next to another woman. Fuck that. My job is not to be your alibi so you can be out with whomever you want, whenever you want, while your pregnant fiancé waits for you at home planning your wedding. I will never lie for you again." And he stormed out of the room.

Randy looked down, John was right. It was not his job to lie for him. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the picture again. Dani had such a glow about her, she was getting bigger and bigger. He knew that after Raw, he would be off until after the wedding, but he felt like he needed her.

The bathroom door opened and the blonde emerged, she headed right out of the hotel room. No good-bye, no thanks for the good time, no nothing. Randy felt like trash. He grabbed his phone and called Dani.

After 2 rings, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you sleeping princess?" He asked gently.

"No, Nora and I are out grabbing coffee and then we're going shopping for her date tonight." Dani replied happily. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well, I have a headache but besides that I'm ok." Randy replied feeling guilty. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Just fine, we have to submit the final numbers to the caterers 72 hours prior to the wedding. Other than that, everything is just waiting for the day to come." Dani replied. "But I do have some exciting news."

"What's that?"

"Well, they're offering us a contract. We need to hire a lawyer and then we'll read though it, if we agree, then they want us to go down to Nashville for a month and split the day between writing and picking songs to singing demos. Then we'll work on recording the album." Dani said excitedly. "Can you believe it? We're doing it!"

"Dani that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." Randy said happily. "How are the babies? Are they still kicking?"

Dani was caught off guard, he never usually asked about the babies. "They're doing good, yup still kicking. Sometimes it feels like they're kicking each other."

Nora watched Dani talk to Randy. Dani had this puzzled look on her face while talking about the babies. But it made Nora happy to see Randy take an interest in them. She knew how concerned Dani had been.

Randy laughed, "Do you have a show tonight?"

"Yeah, in Pikeville. Why?"

"Because I miss you. I want to see you, I want to hold you. " Randy replied softly.

Dani about fell over. He hasn't been like this in a long time. "I miss you too honey, but I have to be here for the show tonight." Dani was trying to think of the last time that Randy acted this way.

"Can you fly out after the show?" Randy asked.

"No, Nora is staying the weekend with me because she's not on Raw this week. You'll be here before I would be able to get there." Dani replied. "Sweetie, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about you." Randy replied in an out-of-sorts, kind-of way.

Dani realized that the last time he was all lovey-dovey was after he confessed to her about his cheating. She took a deep breath, her heart worried a little, but her head told her that he wouldn't do that to her again. Not after everything that had happened. Dani finally responded, "Look, I'll talk to Nora, maybe we'll fly out for Raw."

John walked back in the hotel room with Stacy and Trish. Randy smiled and nodded at them, "Let me know. I love you princess."

"I love you too Randy." Dani said hanging up. She was very confused.

John looked at Randy, "Are you ready?"

"Yup, let me just throw some clothes on and we can roll." Randy replied.

After spending the day shopping and being girly, Nora and Dani headed back to the apartment. Dani had Nora model the outfits she bought and they finally chose some cute boot-cut blue jeans, a black, embellished tank-top with a sweater-jacket over it. They had also found some cute black boots to go with it. Nora looked at Dani, "Now you did explain that I'm a big tom-boy who doesn't dress up very often so he doesn't show up way more dressed up then me right?"

Dani smiled, "Yes Nora, I explained that you are a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl who likes to work on cars and be athletic and trust me, that's Jeremy's type."

Nora smiled, "I'm really nervous. I haven't been on a date in forever and here I am going on a blind date."

"But trust me, Jeremy is wonderful. Him and I have become very good friends and he's great." Dani replied. "Do you want to watch the video we have from when we auditioned for the record company?"

"Sure, that would be awesome!" Nora said excitedly. She really enjoyed the mix of rock-n-roll and country that Jewel Chest performed.

Dani walked Nora into the living room and grabbed the video out of her messenger bag. "Ok, there's 5 songs on here. The set-list was 1.) Something More-Sugarland 2.) All I Want to Do Is Make Love to You-Heart 3.) Three Chords and the Truth-Sara Evans 4.) Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover-Sophie B. Hawkins 5.) Paradise by the Dashboard Light-Meat Loaf"

"Wow, you guys did Paradise? Did you guys go the whole nine yards with it?" Nora asked. She was a big Meat Loaf fan and always loved watching Paradise live because him and his back-up singer would make-out and feel each other up during the play-by-play and then when it was time for the "stop right there" part the back-up singer would shove him off of her.

Dani smiled and nodded, "Oh hell yeah. We can't leave something like that out. It would take away from the chemistry of the song."

"Wow, I'm surprised that Randy's ok with that, from what you told me he gets pretty insecure about Jeremy." Nora said surprised.

Dani bit her bottom lip, "Well, I haven't exactly told him yet. I don't want him to freak out. So I have prepared an entire speech about it. I include the fact that for his job he might have to kiss the divas from time to time, and that when Meat Loaf performs the song live, even though he was married and now engaged, his significant other knows that it's just for the stage presence."

"I think he'll understand once he hears your argument." Nora replied.

Dani put on the video and watched it with Nora. Dani like to watch and take notes on what they need to improve on.

Nora was really impressed, she thought that they really had something there. "You know, I think that once you guys get the songs done, you're going to take Nashville by storm."

Dani smiled, "Thanks. I'm just having a blast doing what I love." She rewound the tape and set it on top of the tv.

The buzzer went off. Dani smiled at Nora, "Your date's here."

Nora jumped up and ran to the bathroom to make sure she looked ok.

Dani opened the door, "Hey Jeremy."

He smiled, "How are you doing?"

Dani nodded, "Pretty good. I'll let Nora know you're here, come on in." She said opening the door for him. "Nora, Jeremy's here."

Nora came out and smiled, he was very cute. She held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Nora."

He smiled and shook it, "I'm Jeremy, it's nice to meet you. Dani's told me a lot about you."

Nora smiled, she liked that he had a nice, firm handshake.

"Alright, are you all set?" Jeremy asked.

She grabbed her purse, "Yup, all set."

Jeremy nodded to Dani, "I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good, now you kids have fun." Dani said with a laugh. She waved and shut the door.

MEANWHILE…

Randy and the gang got to the arena. But the whole trip Randy was unusually quiet. He went to go find Stephanie. He really wanted to get home and see Dani. All of the guilt from everything he had been doing behind Dani's back was bearing down on him. He just wanted to get home, and hold Dani tightly. He wanted to be the man she deserved.

"Hey Steph, can we talk a minute?" Randy asked.

She turned around and took her glasses off, "Sure, what's up?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

Steph walked him to an empty room, "What's up? Is everything ok?"

Randy shook his head, "No, no it's not. I've been a real asshole to Dani lately, and I know that I have some time off here after Raw, but is there anyway that I could have tonight off? I know I'm scheduled for the card, and I don't want to disappoint the people, but I need to do this."

Steph looked at him, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. She felt really bad for him. "Look, I'm not usually able to do this, but I'll put my ass on the line for you. Go ahead, I'll figure something out for the show tonight."

Randy hugged her, "Thank you Steph, I appreciate it so much. I'll do anything to show you how much I appreciate this."

"Now go before I change my mind." Steph said with a smile.

"Thanks again." And Randy tore out of there. He got to the locker room and packed up his stuff.

John looked at him puzzled, "Where are you going?"

"Home to Dani. I'll be back for Raw." Randy said zipping up his bag. He went over and gave John a manly hug, "Thanks for knocking some sense into me. Can you tell Trish and Stace for me?"

John nodded, "No problem." He was glad that Randy was coming to his senses.

Randy walked out of the locker room and practically ran right into Candice.

She smiled provocatively, "Just the man I was looking for." She purred, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my room later tonight and help me with something." She said as she put her hand on his chest and leaned in to give him a light kiss but he pulled away.

"First off, do you realize we're in the hallway? Secondly, I need to tell you that we're through. You and I can only be friends now. No more benefits. I'm headed home to Dani, and I hope that you respect my decision." Randy said as he turned and walked off.

Candice stood there shocked, she couldn't believe it. She had been so close to making him hers and only hers. She knew that all she had to do was show him the way. She walked off in a huff. She had to create a plan of action.

Randy walked out, grabbed a cab and headed straight for the car rental place. He was going to rent a car and drive home. They weren't that far away. He knew what he had to do.

What's going to happen? The wedding is just about here! Will Randy be able to be the man she needs? If Randy waits for her at home, what about the video on top of the tv, will he be compelled to watch it?" Please read and review!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you so much for the great reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you so much for the support! Please continue to read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Dani was unpacking her stuff, she felt someone wrap their arms around her and give her a big hug. "I owe you big time." Was whispered into her ear.

She turned around and there was Jeremy with a big smile on his face. She smiled, "Does that mean you guys are getting along well?"

Jeremy nodded, "That's an understatement, we have so much in common, it is unbelievable."

"I'm so happy for you." Dani said excitedly.

"I'm going to go and get ready." Jeremy said heading off towards his guitar.

The crowd was hot that night. By the second set, Dani was on a roll. They had picked some great songs, and the crowd loved making requests.

MEANWHILE…

Randy arrived at the apartment and decided that he would just wait there for her. He had bought a bouquet of flowers and 2 teddy bears and set them on the kitchen table. He grabbed a bottle of water and decided to watch some tv. He didn't really feel like going down to the club where she was singing.

He saw a blank video sitting on top of the tv. He rewound the tape and pushed play. He sat back and watched it. He smiled when he seen that it was Dani performing. "Boy she has gotten big." He thought to himself.

Randy got up and looked through the mail. He heard the beginning of "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" and decided to watch her and Jeremy duet. He knew that Nora had her blind date with him tonight, so he was intrigued. When the two began kissing Randy's temper went through the roof. Randy got up, grabbed the keys to his truck and walked right out of the apartment.

Randy walked up behind Nora, "When's their next break?"

Nora jumped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise Dani. Have you seen what they do onstage?" Randy asked angrily.

Nora took a deep breath, "You seen the audition tape huh?"

"Yeah I seen it." He fired back.

"Look, there's nothing to it besides crowd pleasing. Trust me, Dani and I talked about it. She's really scared of how you're going to react. She wants you to know that you can trust her and that entertaining is all that it is. She doesn't have any feelings for Jeremy besides friendship. She is so in love with you Randy, she would never do anything that would jeopardize that." Nora started to explain. "You have nothing to worry about."

Randy felt foolish, he was the one who had gone out and slept with other women behind Dani's back but yet here he is worrying about her kissing someone for her job. "You're right Nora, I shouldn't be angry. I just wish she had told me. "

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want to do it over the phone and you didn't come home last week." Nora replied. "She had the best of intentions."

Randy nodded and when the waitress came over, he ordered a beer. He sat towards the back of the table to blend in with the crowd so he could surprise Dani.

Dani got back onstage for the second set. Dani looked a little upset. Jeremy mouthed to her "What's wrong?" but all she did was shake her head. She swallowed her emotions and put on one helluva set.

Randy couldn't believe it, it seemed like Dani was performing all songs about falling out of love and being cheated on, and/or strong female songs. There were songs like "Home Ain't Where His Heart Is (Anymore)," Blame Your Cheatin' Heart," "My Love Don't Cost A Thing," "Low," and "Stronger." The guilt was driving Randy nuts. Jeremy performed a few songs, "It's Been Awhile," "3AM," and "Brokenheartsville," to name a few.

While Dani was performing, she had noticed there was someone sitting at Nora's table with her. As she looked harder, she had realized that it was Randy. That just made her emotions swell even more. By the time it was break time, she could hardly contain herself.

She walked off the stage and headed over to Nora's table. Randy stood up and smiled, "Hi princess." He said holding his arms open.

Dani stopped and gave him a nasty glare, "We need to talk, outside."

Randy took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was in for, but his gut told him that maybe he already knew.

Nora looked at Jeremy, "You guys sound great tonight!" She said trying to lighten the mood. As Randy and Dani walked off, Nora looked at Jeremy, "What's that all about?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I have no clue, but I don't think it'll be pretty."

Dani got Randy just outside the back door when she turned and looked at him angrily, "I have a question for you, who is Candice?"

Randy's eyes opened wide, he didn't know what to say. "Candice is one of the divas, she was the brunette one when we went out to your audition."

Dani leaned in close, "Tell me something, and I want the truth, have you ever slept with her?"

Randy lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair. What the hell happened? How did she know? "Yeah, I have." He mumbled.

"Well she called me tonight to tell me all about it. Not only did she tell me details, but she also told me how you loved her, and you promised her that you were going to break up with me. Then you realized that you loved me more and that's why you flew out here." Dani said through her tears.

"Wait a minute, that's a lie." Randy said sternly. He couldn't believe the lies she told Dani. "I don't love her, I only love you. I've only loved you. I know that I was stupid, but I would never say something like that."

"When was this?" Dani demanded. "Is she just trying to stir up the past or is there more that I should know?"

Randy couldn't lie, he knew that he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was silently damning Candice for the position she had put him in. "Both." He mumbled.

Dani stomped on the ground, "Damn it Randy, can't you keep your fuckin' dick in your pants?" She started crying even harder, "You sit here and you tell me that you love me, and you tell me that you miss me, and that you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with me, but apparently I'm not enough for you. I'm too pregnant for sex to be comfortable and you have to run out to the first available woman you find that will spread her legs for you. Then you come back here and try to tell me you love me. We're getting married in less than 2 weeks, I'm pregnant with your children but yet you keep running out to get some and then coming home to me. Whatever happened to communication? There's more to a relationship then just sex. Is she the only one?"

Randy had tears flowing down his cheeks, "Dani, please calm down. Let's talk about this later."

"Fuck later, is she or is she not the only one?" Dani screamed. "God Randy, don't you understand what you're doing to me? Or is this all about you?"

Randy got upset, "You want the truth, fine you got it. No she wasn't the only one. Have I been a complete asshole and just looked out for me, yeah. Have I compromised people's positions to put myself ahead, yes. This morning, I woke up and I realized what I stood to lose, and I came here to redeem myself. Was I planning on going through this here, no. You have to throw everything between us out for the world here in the back parking lot of some bar, fine we can do that."

Dani's eyes filled with anger, "Don't you dare get mad at me about this Randy, don't you dare. Do you have any idea what it's like to be in my shoes?"

As Randy and Dani were outside crying and fighting, Jeremy opened the back door just in time to hear Dani yell "You're right Randy, I don't know what I want to do at this point. How do I trust you? How do I know that you mean what you say?"

Jeremy closed his eyes, he cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt but we're on in about 2 minutes."

"Can you open? I'll be in there by the time your song is done." Dani said wiping her eyes.

"No problem." Jeremy said going back inside.

Randy looked at Dani, "Baby please, I know I screwed up. I know that what I've done could ruin us, but please give me a chance. Give us a chance, give us a chance to be the family that our babies deserve."

"Speaking of babies, that's the reason she called me in the first damn place. She told me that she needed to talk to you urgently because she's late. And it's yours." Dani replied.

Randy's jaw hit the ground, "That's completely untrue. I've never been unprotected and she's on birth control."

"Not that that makes it any better by any means, did you have proof she was on the pill? Did you ever watch her take it?" Dani asked. "Look, I've gotta go. Why don't you call her and figure things out with her."

"What about us?" Randy asked almost in a pathetic voice. "I love you Danielle, I don't want to lose you."

Dani shook her head, "I don't know right now. I have to go to work. I need sometime to think." And she walked back in the bar.

Randy screamed out loud. He got into his car and sped out of the parking lot. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, is Candice telling the truth or is she just trying to get him back? Is Randy sincere about his love for Dani? What is Dani going to do? The wedding is less then 2 weeks away? Please read and review!


	28. Chapter 28

A very big THANK YOU to Psychobunny410, Demon Spawn, nala23, MutantXHottie, Tammi, and Megan for the great reviews. If I missed anyone, trust me, I thank you too. Hope everyone is still enjoying this story! Please continue to read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Randy drove until he got to the hotel where the WWE stars were staying. Randy went straight for Stacy's room. He pounded on the door until a freaked out Stacy peeked around the door, "Jesus Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked scared.

"I need to talk to you, I need some advice." Randy said walking past her into the room.

"Trish is here too, is that ok?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I need all the help I can get. You guys are going to be so mad at me, but I need you to save the lectures and help me with my problem." Randy said sitting down on the bed.

Trish looked at Randy, "No lectures, got it. What's up?"

"Well, I did something very, very stupid. Now I'm having to own up to my stupidity, but my stupidity is making things worse by the minute." Randy said holding his head in his hands.

"Just spit it out Randy, we can take it." Stacy said patting his back as she sat down beside him.

"Well, Candice and I are, um change that, were friends with benefits for awhile." Randy began to explain. "We always had the understanding that no one needed to know, and once I was a married man it would never happen again."

Stacy shook her head, and Trish closed her eyes. She could already see that Candice was his stupidity.

"Well, John walked in on us. I felt ashamed because John walked in on us, and I wound up getting very drunk and leaving the bar with 3 women and then coming back to the hotel with one. In the middle of the night, Dani called to tell me something, and I was so drunk I mumbled to John that he needed to tell her to "learn how to tell time and call when I wasn't drunk." Little did I know that I had a blonde in bed next to me. The next morning, you two came to our room to see if we wanted to go to breakfast, and John had to scramble to cover the woman up. I woke up to a picture of Dani and I and I was holding up 2 fingers because she's pregnant with twins. I realized how much of an asshole I've been and how I couldn't do it anymore. I love Dani and I don't want to hurt Dani, but I've been too busy thinking with my dick instead of my brain. She's been too pregnant to have sex, so I was finding it elsewhere. John lectured me and it made me realize what an idiot I've been. Then at the arena, I told Candice that it was over and that we were completely through. I took the night off so I could go see Dani. Well I get to the bar that Dani was singing at, and we got into a huge fight. Fucking Candice called her, told her about our affair, told her that I was in love with Candice and I was going to be breaking it off with Dani and that she was late and pregnant with my kid."

Both Stacy and Trish gasped at the same time, "What?" They screeched.

"She wouldn't answer her door, and I don't know if that's true, but I never said that I love her. I don't love her at all. The only woman I love is Dani and that was well-established in the beginning and now she's turning all psycho and she's going to be the death of Dani and I if I can't find a way to say that Candice is lying. Guys I need your help." Randy said pleadingly. "I can't lose her."

For the next hour, Stacy, Trish and Randy brain-stormed some ideas on how they could find out the real truth and let Dani know before the wedding.

Meanwhile…

Dani made her way back out onstage, and finished off the night. Nora met Dani by the side of the stage, "Are you doing ok?"

Dani shook her head no, "I just don't know how much more he thinks I can take." She said softly. "Are you ready to go?"

Nora nodded. They drove back to Louisville with the radio on and the vehicle was very quiet.

When they arrived at the apartment, Dani noticed that Randy's truck was gone. Dani didn't even care. They walked in, Nora said good night and headed off to the spare bedroom. Dani smelled the flowers that were there on the kitchen table with the two teddy bears. She sat down in a chair and began to cry. She needed to talk to someone, and she didn't really have a girlfriend who didn't have her own opinion of Randy, so she decided to call the next best person.

John was hanging out being lazy watching Viva La Bam when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and seen Dani's picture pop up. "Hello?"

Dani sniffled, "Do you have time to talk?"

John quickly shut off the tv, "Of course I do, what's wrong?"

Dani began to explain about Randy cheating on her with Candice and how she was saying that she was pregnant and she explained about what happened outside of the bar and how now he was gone. She cried a little harder, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Are you at the house?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not that far away, I'll drive out there and I'll take you out to breakfast and we can talk ok?" John offered.

"You don't have to do that. That's too much driving. I just need someone's shoulder right now. I know that I love him, but isn't it obvious that he doesn't love me if he keeps doing this?" She asked.

"Now I totally agree that what he did was stupid, but I also know how much he loves you. I think that like he said, he thinks with his dick first, and that is what gets him into trouble. Besides, he hangs out with a bunch of the guys that cheat on their wives like there's no tomorrow and then go home like nothing ever happens. I'm sure that it rubs off. I have to say that I honestly think that Randy had learned his lesson, and now that Candice is pulling a stunt like this, I think it's going to drill it into his head that he's going to lose you if he keeps fucking up. I say that the two of you go to some counseling. Trust me, I think that at this point, Randy will do just about anything you say." John replied. He knew that Randy had learned his lesson. He knew that as much as Randy didn't deserve her, he loved her. He just had to grow up.

"This is all my fault." Dani cried. "If I just would have tried a little harder to give him what he wanted, maybe he wouldn't have gone elsewhere."

"Dani, you're pregnant with twins for god sakes. I sure as hell wouldn't be expecting anything sexual out of you unless you were the one initiating it." John replied. "Do not blame yourself."

"I just don't know how much longer I can keep compromising myself for him. I always vowed that if I were cheated on, I would walk. Yet here I am, and now I'm dealing with the second time he cheated." Dani said wiping her tears. "And he's not even here right now. How do I know that he's not out with her?"

"More than the second time." John thought to himself. "Ok, here's my advice. I don't know where Randy is, but I'm sure he's not with her. Not after everything you told me. When he comes home, tell him that you need some time to think. I know that you guys are supposed to get married soon, but if you don't feel comfortable marrying him, don't do it just because of the babies. I know that you guys have always been together, and he's your comfort zone, but trust me, you deserve someone who will love you and won't cheat on you."

Dani nodded, "Thanks John. I appreciate your support."

"Anytime. If you want me to come out, let me know." John replied.

"I will. But Nora's here now, so I'll be ok." Dani replied.

"Alright, well take it easy and I'll talk to you later." John said and he waited until he heard Dani hang up her phone. He felt so bad for her. He knew that Randy loved her, but he hated how he had to hurt Dani so bad to come to that realization.

The next morning, Dani woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. When she got downstairs, there was Randy cooking breakfast and talking to Nora. Dani closed her eyes and hid around the corner from the kitchen. She hadn't expected to see Randy cooking breakfast. He usually was the last one awake. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Dani said heading over to the fridge to grab the milk.

"Morning. Breakfast is almost done." Randy replied handing her a glass. "Do you and Nora have any big plans today?"

Dani shook her head no, "We hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to call Jeremy and maybe the four of us could go out and do something fun, and then catch a movie tonight?" Randy offered.

Dani rubbed her forehead. "Randy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure babe, one sec." He said dishing up everyone's plates. He set them at the table, "Ok, what's up?"

Dani took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" She snapped at him.

"Making breakfast and then making plans for us to hang out with some friends." Randy replied non-chalantly.

"Maybe you don't get it. Last night, I get a phone call from your mistress telling me that she's pregnant, then you and I get into a huge fight, you take off and don't come home until god knows when, then I wake up and you are acting as if nothing happened. Are you not putting two and two together?" She said angrily.

Randy put his arm around her but Dani shoved it off. He looked her in the eyes, "Princess I love you. I know that I did something horrible, but last night I took off to go and see Stacy and Trish for advice and we have a plan. We're going to prove that she's lying. Everything will be fine." Randy replied.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" Dani yelled. "You have been cheating on me. I know that last time we just started over, but I don't know if I can do that this time. You're losing my trust. And now you have a plan to prove that she's lying, well that's just great, but can it prove that she's lying about the two of you sleeping together? No, no it can't. That part is still going to be true. We're supposed to be getting married in less then 2 weeks, but here we are fighting about the fact that you were sleeping with other women. This is not easily solved Randy, do you know what I feel like right now? Do you know how absolutely worthless I feel? Do you know what it's like to feel responsible for your cheating? And here you are trying to make nicey-nice and play house? Randy, I don't know if I can do that."

Randy couldn't believe the anger and hostility that Dani was releasing right now. She never was a fighter, she didn't like to fight. But yet here she was screaming at him in the bedroom while Nora was eating breakfast in the dining room. "Princess, let's talk about this ok? You need to calm down." Randy tried to say soothingly, but Dani was on a rampage.

"Don't princess me Randy, don't you understand what I am saying? Have you ever stopped to think about how I feel through all of this? I've been pretty calm through all of this, but I can't take it anymore. I think we need a few days apart so I can sort things out."

Randy's heart fell, "Wait, don't say that. We don't need time apart, we need time together." He said tearfully. He was sensing the beginning of the end, and he wasn't ready for this to end.

"Please Randy, don't make this any harder for me then it already is." Dani said crying harder again. "I just…I just need this time."

"What if today we go out with Nora and Jeremy, tomorrow you come with me to Raw and then we'll come home and I'll stay at mom and dad's for a few days and you can think." Randy tried reasoning with her.

"What makes you think that I want to go to Raw where that bitch is going to be?" Dani lashed out catching Randy off-guard. "Like I want to see the one who's been helping to ruin everything."

"It's my last Raw for awhile, and with Trish and Stacy's plan, it would help if you were there by my side." Randy tried to explain but Dani cut him off again.

"Do you know how seeing her would make me feel? Have you ever stopped to think me with this plan? If I see her, all I'm going to be able to do is picture you on top of her and I'll want to puke." Dani continued. She walked off towards the bathroom shaking her head.

Randy went back out to the kitchen where poor Nora was. Nora felt really bad about being out there, and was considering just going home. Randy actually startled her when he appeared. "Sorry about all of this Nora."

"Look, I should be the one who's sorry. You guys have some things to work out, and the last thing you guys need is a house guest." Nora replied.

"No, you might be good for her." Randy replied. "I've never seen her like this before."

Nora just nodded and continued eating. Finally Dani walked out into the kitchen, "You've got me 'til Tuesday. Then you're at your parents." She said quietly.

Randy turned to look at her, and he couldn't believe just how much she was showing. She was definitely showing that she was pregnant now. There was no hiding it. And inside her pregnant tummy were his children. He knew that he was on the edge of losing her and them if he didn't watch what he did.

Dani quickly ate her breakfast that had gone cold and then looked at Nora and Randy. "I'll call Jeremy, you guys figure out what we're doing." And she headed out to the living room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, what did everyone think about Dani going into bitch mode? Was she too harsh or did Randy get/hear what he deserved? The next chapter will be at Raw with a re-cap of what their outing was like. Please continue to read and review. Remember, next chapter will leave 1 week till the wedding! (If there is one!)


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much to Psychobunny410, Tammi, MutantXHottie, nala23, and Megan (hope you had a great vacation!) for the great reviews! Can you believe that we're almost to chapter 30? Thanks again and please continue to read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Randy looked over at Dani who was asleep in her airplane seat. They were on their way to Raw. He had screwed things up so badly this time, he didn't know if she would ever forgive him for this one. Could Candice really be pregnant? He thought he had been careful every time…but there was that one time in the bathroom at the club… Randy shook his head furiously as the tears welled up in his eyes, why was he so stupid? He was throwing away everything he had worked so hard to make perfect, to win back for what, just to screw it up again?

He laid his hand gently upon Dani's stomach and felt the babies kicking. They certainly were active. Dani had already gained a lot of weight, but she was still beautiful to him. Now here he was, 11 days away from getting married worrying that there might not be a wedding because he had been unfaithful. Unfaithful to a woman who truly loved him for who he was. A woman who had bent over backwards to be there for him. And he had gone and betrayed her not just once, but many times…

Randy sat back and sighed. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. The overhead announcement warned of the pending landing and to place all seats in the upright position.

Dani stirred and opened her eyes, she seen Randy was watching her, and she could tell that he had been crying. It killed her to be so bitchy toward him, but he had hurt her so deeply. How could the man who said he loved her, loved her enough to marry her and be the father of her children be the same man who went out and slept with other women because he wasn't satisfied by her at home? Soon she was crying.

Randy looked over and seen she was crying, "Dani, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and turned away from him. She didn't want to get into an argument on the plane.

He reached over and tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away quickly. She leaned over onto his shoulder and cried. She allowed him to rub her back softly.

As the plane landed, and people began to get up, Dani couldn't. She was crying so hard. Randy held her close. "Why Randy, what didn't I do?" She asked through her sobs.

Randy had tears in his eyes, he knew that she was beating herself up over the whole thing. "It had nothing to do with you, I was the one who made the horrible decision."

"It had everything to do with me." She said finally getting up and wiping her eyes. "Randy, I don't know if I can do this. I'm so afraid of seeing her."

"Don't worry. You won't ever have to be alone. I'm going to keep you with me the whole time I'm there." Randy said grabbing their carry-on.

As they walked off the plane, Randy took her hand and they grabbed their luggage and rented a car and headed off to the arena.

Since they were early, they decided to drive around for a little bit. That way Dani could regain her composure before having to see anyone and it would cut down the excess time that they would have to accidentally run into her.

They went and bought some lunch and found a park to go to. They sat down at a picnic table, and had a nice long talk. Randy looked at Dani, "Princess, I want you to know that I truly, deeply love you. I never meant to hurt you, and I honestly don't know what I was thinking. But I've decided that I will go and talk to someone, I refuse to allow this to happen again. I still want you to be my wife, I still want to be your husband, for better or worse, till death do us part."

Dani started to cry again, "Randy, I love you too. It means a lot to me that you are willing to do things to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Now, I have to tell you, I was talking with someone you know, and they told me about this whole "until there's a ring, I'm still free" thinking. Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and we have a lot at stake, not just the 14 years, but we have 2 children coming into this world soon, we have a house that's just about done, and we're supposed to be getting married in 11 days. So…" Dani reached into her purse, and pulled out a box, when she opened it, it was the wedding band that she had picked out for him, "If I put this on your finger now, does that mean that you'll have a ring and it'll never happen again?"

Randy's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't believe she was giving him one more chance. He nodded yes, and she slipped it on his hand.

The two embraced and kissed. Randy looked at his watch, and if they didn't leave now, he'd be late for the meeting, "We've gotta go. But I have an idea."

"What's that?" Dani asked taking the garbage to the garbage can.

He dropped to his knee and pulled out the wedding band that he had picked out for her. It was beautiful, it went perfectly with her engagement ring. "Be my wife, right now."

Dani gasped, it was so pretty. "Randy, it's beautiful. What do you mean right now?"

"We're going to show up together at Raw, with our wedding rings on, and we'll make sure that she finds out that we decided to elope this weekend and that we'll have our big ceremony, but because of everything we've been going through we decided to do something for ourselves. That'll piss her off even more, and it'll help Trish and Stacy with their plan." Randy relied.

"As long as she leaves us the hell alone, that's all I care about." Dani replied. "But I want you to know something. I know that everything will be fine and dandy, but I need some space. After tomorrow, you go to your parents for a few days, I need to unwind and de-stress or something's going to happen to me. We can do dinner if you want, but I need some time."

Randy nodded, "Understood."

They walked back to the rental, hand in hand and headed off to Raw.

AT THE ARENA 

Randy and Dani walked in, a picture of love. They were hand in hand, smiling. They had decided that they would paint the portrait not of a couple who had been torn apart because of Candice, but it made them grow closer.

John, Stacy and Trish were headed to the meeting as Randy and Dani entered. Dani decided she would go in the green room until they were done.

At the meeting, Vince started off announcing that Lillian had the night off due to laryngitis. So Howard Finkel would do the announcing for the evening, but now they didn't have anyone to sing the National Anthem, so unless anyone had any suggestions, they were just going to go with the music only.

Randy raised his hand, "Sir, Dani is here with me tonight, so if you would like her to sing, I can let her know."

Vince smiled, "That's a great idea, why don't you go and get her."

Randy got up and walked out to go find her. Candice looked over at Christy, "Can you believe that little bitch has the nerve to show up here?"

Christy nodded her head, "I know. I think it's time you show her who she's dealing with."

"I agree." Candice replied with an evil smile.

Randy soon walked back in the room with Dani. Dani had on a maternity outfit that definitely showed that she was pregnant, but she still looked great. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Dani, I'm so glad that you're here. Would you be able to sing the National Anthem for us?" Vince asked.

Dani looked shocked, Randy hadn't told her why he wanted her. "Yes sir, I sure can." She replied.

"What a suck up." Candice snarled towards Christy.

Christy patted her leg, "Don't worry, you're still the one who he was with, not her."

"Why don't you meet with me after the meeting?" Vince offered. "Feel free to stay for the rest of it."

Randy took Dani's hand and sat down with her in some empty chairs.

Vince finished the meeting by telling everyone of their matches, angles and promos. At the end, he added, "And, I'm going to set up a match between Candice and Victoria."

Then he let everyone go, and went over to Dani. "Don't get up, I'll sit down." He said sitting down. "Do you have your guitar here?"

Dani shook her head no, "No, I didn't bring it this time."

"If we supply you with a guitar, would you be interested in doing a few songs on commercial breaks? We're still trying out different things with the shows. I figure you can sit out there ringside with Howard. Since we're here in Texas, I was thinking if you knew a few popular country songs, that would go over really well." Vince suggested.

"I certainly could. But I have to sit down on a stool so I can balance the guitar. It's getting a little hard to balance it on my tummy." Dani replied with a smirk.

"Ok, let me get you a company credit card. You find the best guitar you can, I want this to sound damn good." Vince said standing up. "Find me in 15 minutes. I'll send Stephanie with you."

Dani nodded, "Sure thing."

Vince shook her hand and patted her shoulder and walked off.

As Dani walked to find Randy, Candice and Christy followed her to where they could eavesdrop without being obvious.

Dani excitedly told Randy about performing during commercial breaks. He held her and kissed her, "Honey that's great!"

Candice turned and stormed off, she couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between the two of them, he wasn't falling in love with her, he still loved Dani. Candice shook her head in disbelief, she had worked so hard in seducing Randy, getting him to see that life with her would have been so much better, but yet he insisted on getting tied down.

Stacy walked over to the trainer Rob, "Hey Rob, how are you?"

"I'm good Stace, how about you?" Rob replied.

"Well, I'm pretty good, but I'm also a little concerned." Stacy said hanging her head a little.

"Why, are you sore somewhere?" He asked.

"No, not exactly. It's just that Candice has a match with Victoria tonight, and we all know that Victoria can be rough, but there's a rumor going around that she's late on her period. And, if she is pregnant, she could have a miscarriage in the ring, and that would be something Vince would definitely not need to have happen, can you imagine what would happen to his insurance premiums?" Stacy replied.

Rob's eyes opened wide, "Yes Stacy, I must say that you are correct. She was coming up due for her drug screen anyway. Now I can't release the test results to you."

"Totally understandable, and trust me, I don't need to know." Stacy said holding her hand up, "But I just wanted to make sure that everyone is safe. Thanks for your help Rob." And she walked away with a big smile on her face. Now it was obvious, if her match was cancelled, it's because she's pregnant, if not, then she wasn't. There would be no way a trainer would let her in the ring pregnant.

Stacy walked up to Randy and whispered in his ear, "Plan's set. All systems go." And she walked off.

Randy smiled and headed into the locker room.

Vince approached Stephanie and Dani as they arrived back at the arena from picking out a guitar, "How did it go ladies?"

Dani smiled, "Great. This guitar is all tuned up, ready to go."

Steph also smiled, "Yeah, she was playing for me a bit, she's going to do great tonight."

Vince nodded, "Glad to hear that. We've got about 30 minutes till show time, so go and get ready, and I'll see you at gorilla position in 27 minutes."

They both nodded and Vince walked off. Steph looked at Dani, "Listen, I know about what's going on. I know that you're worried about her, but trust me deep down there really isn't much to worry about. She's just jealous, and all that matters is that he loves you. If you guys are able to work through what happened, then she'll just have to deal with it. And I'll let you in on a little secret." Steph said with a sneaky smile.

Dani leaned in, "Do tell."

"This is going to be her last Raw. Dad heard about what was going on, and he didn't want things to get out of hand, so he's trading her to Smackdown." Steph whispered in Dani's ear. "But you can't say anything to anyone, not even Randy."

"Deal." Dani replied with a smile. "But thank you. I am worried about her, but you've helped me to feel better."

They headed off, and Steph brought Dani to where Randy was hanging out with John, Shelton and a few of the other guys.

Randy put his arm around her, "Hey princess, how did shopping go?"

"Great, I found a really good guitar, I've figured what songs I'm going to do, and now I just need to fix my hair and I'm good to go." Dani replied. She felt weird being around the other guys because she didn't know if they knew about Randy and Candice or not.

"Well, why don't I walk you down to the ladies locker room and you can get ready with them?" Randy offered.

Dani shook her head, "No, I'll just use one of the bathrooms around here, it's ok. Just thought that I would come and say bye because I'm going to be sitting ringside all night.

Randy nodded and gave her a kiss, "Cool, take it easy out there."

"I will." She said as she waved to the guys and walked off.

That night, Dani went out and blew everyone away. The National Anthem sounded great and was totally on key and perfect. She had performed "Kerosene" which was Miranda Lambert's new single, "My Give a Damn's Busted," By JoDee Messina and she ended the night with an interesting choice. She had chosen a song called "Woman to Woman," by the Lynns. It was basically a song from a wife to the woman who was trying to get with the husband, but there's a line that says, "And as tempting as you may be, it's me he's in love with." And Dani put everything she had into it. The crowd seemed to like the music, but they seemed to enjoy the video vignettes and the desire videos more. Dani knew that this was just a trial to see how the crowd would react, and so she didn't take it to heart.

However, there was one person who took the song to heart…Candice. She ranted and raged to Christy. She threw open the door to her dressing room and went storming to the men's locker room and pounded on the door.

John answered the door, "Oh sorry, we don't purchase anything that you would be selling here." And he started to shut the door.

"Where's Randy at?" She said viciously.

"Ooh, testy testy." John said. "Randy, someone's here to see you."

He came to the door, "I don't have anything to say to you. I just watched your match with Victoria, you are obviously not pregnant."

Candice looked shock, she stood there with her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She hadn't even thought of that. "Well, it's still early, you can wrestle for awhile."

"No you can't, you would miscarry in a heartbeat from that kind of action." Randy shot back at her. "I'm done talking to you." And he started to close the door.

"Well you had better tell your little barefoot and knocked-up bitch that she had better watch her back," Candice hollered at him. "I would hate for anything to happen."

Randy walked out of the locker room angrily. John followed and held him back as he screamed at Candice, "You had better watch your back. You leave her the hell alone."

John held him back, "C'mon man, she's not worth it. All she is is a bottom-feeding, suck her way to the top hoe. Let's go." And John pretty much had to drag Randy away from Dani.

Dani seen John walking with an obviously upset Randy, so she decided to see what was wrong. "Is everything ok?" She asked cautiously.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Randy said taking Dani by the hand. "Your stuff is already in the car. Do you want to go to a karaoke club with John, Stacy and Trish tonight?" Randy asked trying to calm down.

"Sure." Dani replied.

As the group headed off, Candice stood back watching them leave with an angry look on her face. She would make him pay, one way or the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it was such a long chapter. How will Dani and Randy's time apart go? With 11 days to go, will it still go on? What about Candice? Please continue to read and review!


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you to Demon Spawn (I'm so sorry I missed you last time, please forgive me! Good luck at school!), broadwayprincess, Psychobunny410, Megan, Tammi, and nala23. Thank you so much for staying with me, we're at chapter 30!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and Dani met up with John, Trish and Stacy at the karaoke bar not too far from the arena. They all signed up for various songs. Randy wouldn't show Dani what he signed up for though.

As the night went on they had a pretty good time. Trish sang "Genie in a Bottle," by Christina Aguilera, Stacy sang "Mickey" by Toni Basil, John did "Lose Yourself," by Eminem, Dani did "Rip Her to Shreds," by Blondie. Then towards the end of the night, it was Randy's turn. Randy smiled, he got up on stage and grabbed the mike, "For this one, I actually need the help of my lovely wife Dani."

Dani looked at him surprised. She got up and walked up onto the stage, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

He gave her a kiss, "Just follow the monitor." He held up the mike and looked into her eyes, "This one I dedicate to you."

Soon the music for "All for Love," by Rod Stewart, Bryan Adams and Sting came on. It was one of her favorite songs. She smiled. The two held hands and sang to each other. The song truly hit home for them, and John, Stacy and Trish all watched with big smiles. It was so nice to see them being in love and together.

As the song ended, Randy leaned down and kissed her, "I love you Dani."

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love you too Randy."

Then the group left. Randy and Dani headed to the airport. They returned the rental and found where their flights were leaving from. Ironically enough, the gate for St Louis, MO and the gate for Louisville, KY were at opposite ends of the airport.

Randy took Dani in his arms, "I love you Dani, I'm going to miss you."

She held him back, "I love you too Randy, I just want you to understand that I need this."

He nodded, he understood, he just didn't want to understand.

They kissed gently, and then they both turned and walked their separate ways.

3 DAYS LATER 

Dani woke up tossing and turning in bed Thursday night. She had gone three days without talking to Randy at all. She did a lot of soul searching, a lot of crying and now she awoke from her sleep knowing exactly what she needed to do.

In her pajamas, she grabbed her keys and her purse and got in the car and started driving. She arrived at Randy's parent's house at about 6:00am. She went around the house to where his bedroom window was. She grabbed some rocks off the ground and began throwing them at his window.

Finally he got up and looked out the window. He couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he was dreaming. He opened up the window and stuck his head out, "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to come out here and take a walk with me." She replied.

"Are you in your pajamas?" He asked.

"Are you coming or not?" She replied.

Next thing she knew, Randy came out without a shirt on and wearing his blue flannel pants. Randy went to hug her, but Dani took a step back. "We need to take a walk." She said softly.

Randy's heart sunk, this had disaster written all over it. He took a deep breath and began walking with her.

"I want you to tell me what you've done these last three days. I don't want your thoughts, I want what you did." Dani said to him.

Randy kicked at a rock, "Well, to be honest I didn't do much of anything but reflect. I talked to my dad about everything that's been going on. I confessed everything to him, he told me about how disappointed he was in me that it happened again, and I explained that I was disappointed in myself that it happened again. We went over a lot of things, and we bonded. Then I made an appointment and met with a shrink for an hour and half. I mean I went and walked around the mall with my mom, I had lunch with Becky and Nathan, and all I could think about was that this is what my life is like without you. I tended to not think of it as if you were back at the apartment, I wanted it to be like how it would be if you weren't there, and I didn't like it. It made me realize just how much I love you and I don't need anyone or anything else. Just you and our families." He said sincerely.

Dani nodded. "Do you want to know what I did?"

Randy nodded. He was almost afraid to hear.

"I kind of did the same thing. I didn't do anything for the wedding, I didn't do anything for the house, and I tried to not think about the fact that I'm pregnant. I wanted it to be a trial run of what it would be like if I was a single woman. I did the grocery shopping, I went to a movie alone, I went and bought household items, I had dinner with my dad. I sat on the phone with my girlfriends, but there was always something missing. That something was you. I was able to realize that yes, I am an independent woman who could definitely live alone, function alone, make a living on my own, but there is one thing that I wouldn't have alone…and that's your love. Randy, I love you, and I know that deep down, you love me. Even though there have been parties and women, I know that you love me. I still want to be Mrs. Randy Orton, and I want us to be a family. But you need to understand that I will not forgive again. If this happens again, it's over."

Randy nodded, "I understand. And I know that I've said this before, but I've also done a lot more growing up then I did before. This will never happen again. Marry me Dani."

Dani smiled, "I do."

The two embraced and kissed right there on the side of that old dirt road they used to travel on when they were kids. As the sun came up, they sat on the side of the road and held each other and just enjoyed the beauty of the morning.

For the remainder of the week, they spent time with Randy's parents and Dani's dad. They were able to relax for the last few days before the week of the wedding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so short, but next week will be the wedding. I'm going to be working on it all weekend, so I should hopefully have it up Monday! Have a great weekend!


	31. Chapter 31

Well, here it is the chapter we've all been waiting for…I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed along the way. You guys have been wonderful! (((HUGS))) to all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani awoke to the shrieks of her bridesmaids, today was the big day. They had spent the night at a hotel so she could be fully pampered and unseen by Randy. Alyssa was the maid of honor, she had known Dani forever and was the one who turned Jewel Chest over to Dani, Sara and Emily were Dani's cousins, Becky was Randy's sister, and Melanie was another childhood friend. "Wake up!" They cried.

Alyssa hopped on the bed next to Dani. "How do you feel?"

"Like I need some breakfast." Dani replied.

"Perfect. Here's what we've planned out." Alyssa said pointing to a dry-erase board. "We're going to go and grab breakfast at a café, then we're going to go to the salon. First we're getting massages, then pedicures, manicures and our hair done. Then we'll go and have some lunch. Then we come back here and get dressed, then the make-up person will do our make-up. We have to be to the church by 3:00pm for pictures and the wedding is at 4:30pm."

MEANWHILE…

Randy woke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Randy looked at his watch and seen that it was only 10:00am, he groaned and got out of bed.

He opened the door and there was John, "Dude, happy wedding day!" He exclaimed.

"I was still sleeping, if I sleep, I'm not nervous." Randy replied.

John walked in the apartment and shut the door. "Well, tell your nerves to wake up because today is your big day. I called and made appointments for all of us at the barber shop at 11:00am and then we're going to Buns and Roses (Randy's favorite topless bar) for lunch, then we're going to the church to get dressed, because we have to be ready by 3:00pm for pictures and the wedding is at 4:30pm, then the party is at 5:30pm."

"Buns and Roses huh?" Randy replied with a chuckle.

"Well, we never really had a "bachelor party" and there were enough events going on to where it probably wouldn't have been well received. And that's why we're going there for lunch." John explained.

So how are we all getting there?" Randy asked.

"Well, I drove my Escalade, so there's plenty of room in there." John replied. "The rest of the guys will be here at 10:15am, so I suggest you get your ass in the shower."

Randy headed for the shower, "Make yourself at home John."

John walked around the apartment, a lot of their stuff was boxed up, but there were still tons of pictures out. He knew that Dani had a thing for pictures, she loved to be surrounded by their friends and family. He walked around looking at all of the pictures. Every picture that had Randy and Dani in it, they both looked like two starry-eyed kids in love. John smiled, he knew that Randy and Dani were meant to be together. As much as he liked Dani and hated how Randy had hurt her, he truly believed that Randy had thoroughly learned his lesson and was now and forever dedicated to Dani…till death do them part.

The rest of the groomsmen and Randy's father showed up. John set up the digital camera and had everyone stand in a line, John as the best man, then Nathan, Randy's brother, then Brock Lesnar, (wrestling friend), Matt (childhood friend) and Alex (another childhood friend) and then Randy's father Bob. John took a picture of them, and then when Randy came out, John took one of all of them with Randy in the middle.

Then they headed out to start their day.

The boys arrived at the church at 2:30pm, they all changed into their tuxes and headed down to meet with the photographer.

The photographer began their pictures, and the women didn't arrive at the church until 3:15pm. They were all dressed and John took Randy down to the alter and had him turn around. He signaled for Dani to make her entrance.

Dani walked down the aisle in her beautiful gown. It was a white, off-the-shoulder princess dress. It had intricate beading and lace. The train was long and beautiful with the pattern extending all the way to the end. She had a veil that she had covering her face. But you were still able to see a couple of soft ringlets frame her face. Her make-up was very soft and natural. Yes she was very pregnant in her dress, but she was still radiant. She had a sort of presence about her.

She held her bouquet full of brightly colored flowers with some soft white roses scattered throughout the cascade. She took a deep breath and touched Randy's shoulder.

Randy turned around and had to catch his breath. There she was, his bride-to-be, the mother of his unborn children. 14 years later, and still he went weak in the knees. The photographer took pictures as he drank in the sight of his beautiful bride. He lifted her veil and tears came to his eyes. Whatever fears he had about settling down for life were instantly gone. In his heart, he knew he was home.

Dani's eyes began to fill with tears, "This is it." She whispered. "Any doubts?" She asked quietly.

Randy shook his head, "No, this is exactly what I want." He said taking her into his arms. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I love you princess."

She smiled and held him close, "I love you too stud."

"Let's take some pictures." He said holding her hand.

Dani nodded and checked her make-up.

Randy stood back and watched her, he still couldn't believe that he had ever felt he needed something else. Maybe the shrink was right and it was Randy "sowing his oats" since he had never been with anyone else, but now he knew that he didn't need anybody else.

Dani snuck up behind her father and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes, she looked so much like her mom. "You look beautiful pumpkin."

She smiled, "Thanks daddy." And they hugged. "Your momma and your sister would have been so proud of you."

Dani nodded, "They're here. Just not where we can see them. But I can feel them." She gave him another hug and walked with him for pictures.

Finally the pictures were over and it was time for the guests to be seated and the wedding party to get ready.

Amongst the guests were many wrestling friends, many school friends, and two surprising guests…Candice and Christy.

Christy shook her head, "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here. I can't believe you're going to go through with it."

"Yup I sure am." Candice said sitting down and burying her head in the program.

Soon the wedding began. Randy walked down the aisle with his mother and his father and seated them in the front row. He turned and faced the congregation awaiting his bride.

The chapel rose, and the music began. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were in place, the flower girl and ring bearer had walked down the aisle, and now it was Dani's turn. She gripped her dad's arm tightly. She should have never squeezed her swollen feet into her Cinderella shoes she was realizing. "Don't let me fall." She whispered.

"Sweetie, it's time to walk." He replied.

She took a deep breath and they began their journey down the aisle. Dani's eyes were filled with tears already and seeing Randy made her smile. It was finally here, her wedding day. They had overcome so many things, and had so many surprises along the way, but here they were. Love had truly conquered all.

Her dad kissed her and took his seat. Randy took Dani's hand and together they faced the priest. He went through the wedding vows, and for Dani, everything was muted. The babies were doing summersaults and kicking and it was really getting painful. She took a deep breath. She was growing very warm, and a little light-headed.

Randy glanced at her, and noticed she was getting a little pale. He squeezed her hand and gave her a questioning look.

She just smiled back and kept on breathing. Her abdomen was getting tighter and tighter, and there was a deep, throbbing pain in her lower back. She quickly counted how many weeks she was in her head, She was just about 30 weeks along, she had a few days till she was 30 weeks. She quickly crossed off labor, it couldn't be that when she wasn't even 30 weeks along and full-term was 40 weeks. She nodded her head and smiled. She knew what it was, her blood pressure must be high because of the stress of the day. As soon as she relaxes, everything will be fine. So she took another deep breath and focused on the ceremony.

They went to the unity candle and "All for Love" drifted through the church. "Are you ok?" Randy whispered.

"I'm not feeling real good, but I think my blood pressure must be high so as soon as I relax, it'll lower and I'll be back to normal." She replied in a stressed whisper.

"Are you in pain?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's just braxton hicks caused by my high blood pressure I bet." She replied. They lit the candle and posed and then went back before the priest.

They exchanged rings, and said their vows.

The priest got to the part in the ceremony where he asked if anyone objected to the union of the couple before them, and from way in the back of the church arose a petite brunette, "Please let me say something before you continue." And the woman began to walk towards them.

Randy's eyes opened wide, Candice was there, and now interrupting their wedding. He silently cursed her out as she walked closer.

Dani looked at Randy with fury in her eyes, "What is she doing here?" She hissed. And as much as Dani had been trying to avoid her stomach because she didn't want people focusing on her as being a "pregnant bride," but just as the "bride" the pains were getting worse.

Randy couldn't respond, he didn't remember giving her an invitation and he was shocked and scared to death at the same time.

Candice looked over at the groomsmen and seen John mouthing to her to sit down, but she looked at Randy and Dani. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry for everything that has happened recently, and I am truly happy for the two of you. I wish you two nothing but happiness. Congratulations." She looked at the priest, "Thank you, you may continue." And she turned and returned to her seat.

Trish and Stacy shot her evil looks as she walked past them back to her seat. "I can't believe she did that." Stacy hissed to Trish. "How tacky is that?"

Trish just shook her head in disbelief. Molly leaned across Trish to Stacy, "I bet it's her way of getting in one last dig before she's done." And she sat back and held Jeremy's hand.

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Orton, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile.

Randy and Dani smiled, and they kissed. It was official, they were now married.

The church cheered and the organ played.

As they were walking up the aisle, she squeezed Randy's hand, "I need fresh air." She said softly.

"We're headed towards the doors to greet everyone, I'll have them prop the doors open." Randy replied. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded, she wasn't going to let the pains get the best of her, "I'm fine."

After what seemed like eternity, it was finally time to walk through the crowd as they blew bubbles and climb into the hummer limo and head off to the reception.

They smiled, waved and kissed for the crowd, then climbed in with the wedding party.

Once the doors and windows were shut and they were on their way, Dani looked at Randy, "What the hell was she doing here?"

Randy shook his head, "I have no clue, I never gave her an invitation, I swear."

"She's lucky that not a lot of people understood what she was getting at, or she would have had to deal with me." She said breathlessly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Randy asked Dani nervously.

"I'm fine, they'll subside as soon as we're sitting down and relaxing."

They arrived at the reception, entered and sat down quickly. Dani could hardly eat the pains were getting so bad. People kept clinking their spoons on the glasses, and Randy and Dani kept kissing.

Finally it was time for the dance. Randy and Dani took the stage and the song "I Cross My Heart," by George Strait played. As they danced, she leaned on him and listened to the beating of his heart. It was soothing. They kissed and swayed to the music. Suddenly, Dani grabbed Randy's hand and her eyes were wide open.

"What, what's the matter?" Randy asked frantically.

"My water just broke." She replied breathlessly. "We've gotta go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Stay tuned for pt. two of this chapter…please read and review!


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for the great reviews, here's part 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Randy grabbed the mike, "I hate to do this, but you'll have to excuse us, Dani's water just broke." And he took her by the hand and sat her down on the closest available chair.

Randy's mom Elaine rushed over to Dani, "Have you been having any contractions?"

Dani nodded breathing hard, "Throughout the wedding."

Elaine shook her head, "Sweetie, you should have said something."

"I couldn't interrupt the wedding, there was enough of that already." Dani replied in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, I figured my blood pressure was up, and it would stop when my blood pressure lowered."

"Have you still been having problems with your blood pressure?" Elaine asked.

"Last week when I went to the doctor, it was higher than normal, so he told me to keep an eye on the swelling of my hands, feet and ankles." Dani replied clutching Elaine's hand. "Where's Randy?"

"He's calling an ambulance." Elaine replied.

Dani's father Ray and Randy's father Bob came up by her, "Is there anything we can do Dani?"

She shook her head, "No, just get Randy over here."

John rushed over by Randy, "Dude, if the ambulance is going to take too long, just take the truck."

Randy shook his head, "Her water broke, it's going to be messy."

"Two babies are a helluva lot more important than the interior of my truck," John replied. "Let's go."

Randy hung up with the ambulance service, and rushed over to Dani. "Ok, John's driving us, let's go."

John and Randy helped her up, and Elaine, Bob and Ray walked behind Dani and they all headed out to the parking lot.

As they got there, Dani broke down crying, "It's too early, I ruined the wedding."

Randy rubbed her back, "Princess, you didn't have any control over this."

John laid a blanket down for Dani, and they helped her to lay down. "Don't worry, we'll get you there in plenty of time."

"We'll follow behind." Elaine called as they shut the door.

"Mom, we're taking the van." Becky called. Following Becky was the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.

"Now wait just a minute, as much as she would love to have you there, it may not be such a good idea for such a large group to show up right now. We don't know what's going to happen. Can I suggest just waiting for a little while." Elaine explained gently. "I'm not saying she doesn't want you there, but I think maybe this would be a good time to let her go for awhile, and wait for the phone call that it's ok to go and see her."

Becky nodded, as much as she hated to admit it, her mom had a point.

"Alyssa, as maid of honor, go back in there, announce that she is officially on her way to the hospital, everyone is able to stay as long as they want, and we will keep them posted."

"You've got it." Alyssa replied heading back inside.

"Becky, we'll call you with any news we get." Bob said as she led Elaine to the car.

Becky nodded and waved.

MEANWHILE…

For Dani, it felt like it was taking an eternity to get to the hospital. All she could do was think of everything that wasn't done yet. She had 2 bags packed, but they were at the house in Louisville, they hadn't thought about names yet, they were supposed to be moving at the end of the month, so they hadn't done a lot of shopping for the nursery yet. They didn't even have a camera with. Soon Dani was crying in the backseat.

"Dani, breathe honey, is the pain getting worse?" Randy asked frantically from the front seat.

"I'm not ready. We're not ready, the babies aren't even ready." She cried. She began to rattle off everything that they hadn't done yet.

John looked at Randy, "Is this what labor is supposed to be like?"

"This is premature labor mixed with pregnancy hormones." Randy replied quietly. "Princess, this is a little sooner than we planned on, it just means we'll have to wing it."

"Yeah, 10 weeks too soon." She replied with many tears.

"Dani, I have my digital camera, so you can use that all you want." John replied.

Dani smiled, "Thanks John."

They arrived at the hospital, and as Randy ran in to get someone, John hopped in the backseat with Dani. He could tell that she was having another contraction because her face was struck with pain.

With his right hand, he smoothed her hair and veil back, and with his left hand, he held hers. "Take a few deep breaths, it'll be over soon." He said calmly.

She leaned her head into his shoulder, so their faces were touching. "It hurts so bad." She whimpered.

He leaned into her and continued to hold her hand, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

Randy came back out with some of the ER staff. "Ok, Dani, it'll be ok now." He said.

They eased her out of the backseat and quickly got her down to labor and delivery. They paged her doctor, and a very nice looking nurse walked in the room. "Hi Danielle, I'm Rita, I'll be your nurse today."

Dani tried to smile, "Hi Rita. It hurts really bad."

"Well, how about we get this wedding dress off, we'll get you in a hospital gown, and then we'll check to see how far you're dilated." Rita replied getting all of the monitors ready.

Dani nodded. Randy helped her stand up, and Dani slid the dress off, and Randy helped her put the gown on. Randy and Rita both helped her back in bed.

"You must be daddy?" Rita asked.

"Yes ma'am." Randy replied. "I'm Randy."

"Get yourself into a gown, and we'll be ready to check her progress." Rita said to him. She couldn't figure out why he looked familiar until finally it dawned on her, "Are you Elaine's son?"

Randy smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"I recognized you from the pictures on her desk." Rita replied. She finished hooking Dani up to the contraction monitor, "Now when those numbers start to go up, start talking real nice to your wife because that means a contraction is starting." She continued with the exam, "Ok, you're dilated to an 8, you're moving along real nice. Now let's check your blood pressure."

As Rita was putting on the blood pressure cuff, Randy took off Dani's veil and began to talk softly to her. He let her hold his hand, and he began trying to talk Dani through her contraction. Once it was over, Rita checked her blood pressure, and then checked it on the other arm. "Dani, you're blood pressure is very high, and with your history of having seizures, I'm going to need turn off the lights and the tv."

"Why? I'm using the tv to focus." Dani replied breathlessly.

"Because lots of lights and television can induce seizures, and we don't need any of those." Rita said turning off everything. "I'm going to call your doctor. If you feel the need to push, call me immediately." And she left the room.

Dani held onto Randy, "No matter what happens, don't leave me. I'm scared."

Randy held her, "Don't worry, you have nothing to be scared of."

There was a tap on the door, and Elaine poked her head in, "May we come in?"

Randy looked at Dani, "Yeah that's fine." She said laying her head on the pillow.

"How are things going?" Elaine asked.

"Painful." Dani replied. "Rita's my nurse, she knew Randy from a picture, do you know who she is?"

"Yup, she's one of the best OB nurses we have." Elaine said with a smile. "Your dad said he hopes you understand, but he's waiting out there with John."

Dani smiled, "I understand totally. He doesn't do hospitals very well."

"Well son, how do you like labor so far?" Bob said patting him on the back.

"She squeezes my hand tighter than my co-workers do." Randy said with a laugh.

"Why are all the lights off?" Elaine asked. Then she looked at Dani, "Is your blood pressure high?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, and because of the seizures before, they're afraid they'll happen again." Then she looked at Randy, "And I don't care what they say, you are to take pictures of the kids."

As Dani was in the middle of another contraction, Rita walked in. "Wow, full house. Hi Elaine, congratulations grandma and mother-in-law."

Elaine smiled, "Thanks."

"Dani, your doctor is just getting suited up, but you've been having some very strong contractions, so I'm going to need to check you. And with your blood pressure being high, we try to avoid a lot of visitors, so whoever is going to be in the room with you, have them stand back by your head."

Elaine kissed Dani and Randy on the forehead, "You come tell us when they're born. We'll be out there with your dad."

Dani smiled, "Thanks, I'm sure he's scared out of his mind and just won't admit it."

"That would be Ray for ya." Elaine replied. "Take care sweetie."

Randy took his spot to the right side of Dani back.

Rita checked, "Well, you're fully dilated, why don't you go ahead and on your next contraction start pushing?"

"Start pushing? But it's too soon, I'm 10 weeks early, my doctor isn't here yet." Dani started panicking. Randy was trying to quiet her down, but she was so nervous it was hard to calm her.

Rita smiled, "Trust me, you won't have the baby on the first push, your doctor is headed this way with the best neo-natologists we have to care for your babies. Go ahead and push."

Once the next contraction started, Dani began pushing. Her door opened and her doctor walked in with a team of specialists along with lots of equipment and two incubators.

"Now Dani, I hear your kids wanted to be a part of the wedding." Dr. Johansen said as he sat down.

"Yeah, they did. Are they going to be ok? They're so early." Dani said nervously.

"Yes they're early, but they've always been on the bigger side, so until they're here we won't know for sure." Dr. Johansen explained. "Ok, here comes a contraction, at the count of three, I want you to push."

As the time went by, Dani kept pushing, and there were still no babies. Her blood pressure began to climb higher and higher. Dr. Johansen looked at Dani, "Ok, this is your last chance to have these babies vaginally, or I'm going to have to prep you for a c-section. I can't risk you seizing."

Dani looked at the doctor, she was so sweaty and tired, and she was a little disoriented because her blood pressure was so high. She was actually scaring Randy a bit. "I can do this."

Randy put a cool washcloth on her forehead and fed her more ice chips. "C'mon princess, I know you can do this."

The next contraction came, and Dani pushed with everything she had. The doctor smiled, "Ok, I have the head, push a little more."

She kept pushing, and next thing they knew, he was holding up the first baby, "It's a boy!" Dr Johansen exclaimed.

The specialists took the baby and began working on him. Dani told Randy to go and take a few pictures.

Dani looked at the doctor, "How long till the next one? I'm so tired."

"Well, it all depends, I suggest resting a little." The doctor said turning his attention to the baby. He turned around with the little bundle all wrapped up in a blanket, "Do you want to hold your son?"

"I'd love to, but I'm having a contraction, I need to push." Dani said frantically.

Randy ran back to Dani's side and held her hand. This time, it only took 5 pushes, and the second baby was out. The doctor held up the baby, "It's a girl!"

Dani laid back on the bed in utter exhaustion. She had pushed for almost 2 hours before her blood pressure skyrocketed. She was light-headed and not feeling very good. "Doc, I don't feel good."

The doctor tended to Dani as Randy took pictures of his daughter.

One of the specialists looked over to Randy, "Your son is 2 lbs. 5 oz and your daughter is 2 lbs. 1 oz. They will need some help breathing, but you are able to hold them briefly."

Randy set the camera down, and the specialist showed Randy how to hold one in each arm. Another specialist took a few pictures for him. Randy walked over to Dani, "Princess, here they are."

Dani opened her eyes, and they instantly welled with tears, "They're so little and beautiful."

Randy helped her hold the babies and the doctor took a few family photos.

Dani kissed them both and nuzzled them.

"Ok, we need to get them down to the NICU, but you will be able to visit them anytime you feel up to it." Doctor Johansen explained.

Dani nodded, "Take care of them, and I want the truth when it comes to them, no matter what."

Randy kissed Dani on the forehead, "I'm going to take the camera out to show the parents and John."

Dani nodded, "I need to rest."

He kissed her on the lips, "I'm so proud of you Mrs. Danielle Orton."

"You did pretty good yourself daddy." Dani replied sleepily.

"You get some rest, we're giving you some meds to lower your blood pressure and then we'll get you moved to a room where you can have some visitors when you're up for it." The doctor replied.

"Ok," Dani said as she leaned her head on Randy's arm. "If you want, go with the babies, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah, go show everyone pictures, and then go see them. I'll page you when I'm in a room."

Randy kissed her, "Ok princess, I love you."

"I love you too." And then Dani laid her head to the side and tried to get comfy.

Randy walked out to the waiting area, "Well, you guys are grandparents." He said with a smile. "It's a boy and a girl."

Soon his mom, his dad, Ray and John were asking him questions and looking at the pictures.

Elaine smiled, "I'm going to go and check on them, I'll be back."

Randy nodded, "Go find out how they really are, will you? They're so early and tiny."

She patted Randy's back, "I will, don't worry."

Elaine got to the NICU and got suited up. She walked over to the babies labeled "ORTON" and peeked in at them. They were both hooked up to oxygen and a few other monitors. "How are they doing?" She asked the nurse on-duty.

"Acutally, for being so early, they're doing pretty good. In about 15 minutes, the doctor said we can go ahead and try feeding them. They're small, and they're lungs aren't fully developed, but the rest of their vitals are looking very impressive." The nurse replied.

Elaine nodded. She was glad that they were doing well. As she was walking out, Randy was running towards her, "Mom, Dani had a pretty bad seizure, they're taking her to ICU to stabilize her," He told her frantically. "I'm worried about her, she didn't look good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Will Dani be ok? What about the babies? How will Randy hold up? Please read and review!

And…give thought to this, do you want this story to continue into their future? Or should we end it soon? Let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

You guys are so awesome, thank you so much for your reviews. I've decided that I'll do a few more chapters of this, and then I will have a spin-off which will heavily involve Randy and his family. You guys have been truly wonderful and I thank you so much! Have a great weekend! I promise I'll be working on the next chapter over the weekend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Randy spent the night running back and forth between the NICU and the ICU. Dani was struggling with consciousness, but the babies were doing remarkably well.

Elaine was so proud of her son. He was taking turns with the twins, he would feed them, snuggle them, tell them stories, and then he would run to the ICU and sit with Dani and tell her all about them. He would hold her hand, stroke her hair, anything he could do.

Finally around 12:00pm the next day, Randy sat down and cried. He was mentally exhausted. He turned to Elaine and Bob and said, "It is so hard to think that at this time yesterday, I was getting ready to marry the love of my life. And today she's lying there in a coma. Not to mention that our babies who weren't even due for another 2 and a half months are laying in the NICU doing everything they can to breathe."

Elaine held him, she felt so bad. She could only imagine what all was going through his head. As they were sitting there, Ray, Becky and Nathan were soon spotted coming down the hallway.

Bob got up, rubbed Randy's back, told him that everything will work out and met up with the others to update them on everyone's condition.

Randy got up and wiped his eyes, "I've gotta go, I'm late seeing Dani."

"Randy, if you need time for yourself, to vent or to breathe or even just to collect your thoughts, then you need to take that time." Elaine started to advise but Randy cut her off abruptly.

"No mom, I don't have that time. I need to make sure that they're ok first. My family is coming first." And he walked off towards Dani's room.

Elaine was a little taken aback but also pleased. She could tell that Randy had finally grown up.

Over the course of the day, Elaine, Bob, Ray and his siblings took turns checking in on Dani and the twins so Randy could get some rest. Randy was thankful that Vince was so understanding and allowed for Randy to take some extra time off. He was supposed to have been returning to Raw on Monday, but that wasn't going to be happening.

That night, Randy sent everyone else home. He did the same thing as the night before, he went back and forth between the twins and Dani. The twins were doing better then ever. But Dani still hadn't woken up.

As he headed towards the NICU, he saw a familiar feminine form heading towards him and waving. As he got closer, he was able to make out who it was…Candice.

Randy instantly threw on his defenses, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about what was going on, and I thought that you could use a friend." Candice replied softly.

"I don't think you should be here, you had better go." Randy said quietly.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just here as your friend." She said touching his arm. "And you look like you could use one."

"I think you stirred up enough trouble at my wedding, in the middle of the ceremony." Randy said sternly. "I still haven't figured out what the hell you were thinking by doing that."

Candice held up her hand, "I'm not here to fight. I'm here as a friend to you during your troubled times. We were friends before, why can't we still be friends?"

Randy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know you're here to be my friend, and I honestly appreciate that."

Candice smiled, stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm so glad that we can still be friends."

As they stood there hugging, Randy was brought back to reality when he heard someone calling his name.

"Excuse me Mr. Orton?" A nurse called to him.

Randy quickly released Candice, "Yes?"

"Good news, your wife is awake. She's being checked over by a doctor, but she's asking for you and the babies." The nurse said with a smile.

"That's great, I'll be right there." He said with a smile. He turned to Candice, "Thanks for stopping by, but I have to go. I wouldn't let Dani see you here."

Candice nodded, "I totally understand. I'm going to stop by the nursery and see the babies."

"They're not there, they're in the NICU. I'll email you some pics tomorrow." Randy said walking down the hall. Gotta run, talk to ya soon." And he ran towards Dani's room.

Randy got to Dani's room and walked in. The doctor was just finishing up. Randy went over to Dani and held her. Randy had tears in his eyes, and he held her tight. The doctor smiled to the nurses, and they all quietly left the room.

Randy sniffled, "Princess, I thought I was going to lose you."

Dani held him close, "When I woke up, I didn't know what was going on. I was so out of it. I love you Randy."

"I love you too." Randy said trying not to cry.

"How are the babies doing?" Dani asked cautiously.

"Honestly, they're doing great. The doctors are stunned at how strong they are. They still need help breathing, but they're doing remarkably well. I took turns going back and forth between here and there."

"Do they let you hold them?" Dani asked.

Randy nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I've even gotten to try and feed them a bottle. They're sucking reflex isn't totally developed, so they're doing bottles and IV feedings, but they get better and better at it."

Dani had tears in her eyes, "I can't believe I've missed so much. I can barely remember seeing them. Have you thought of any names that you like?"

"Well, I was thinking that for our daughter we should use the middle name of Elaine because it's your mom's middle name and my mom's first name. And I was thinking that for our son, we should use Keith as a middle name because it's been passed down through the generations." Randy said.

"Great idea Randy. Grab the baby books, they've gone long enough without names." Dani said with a determined tone.

For the next couple hours, Randy and Dani snuggled, tossed around baby names, and Randy showed her the pictures of the babies on John's digital camera. Finally Dani looked at Randy, "I'm exhausted. Why don't you go see the babies, name them, tell everyone their names and I'll call you when I wake up."

Randy leaned down and gave Dani a loving kiss, "I love you Mrs. Danielle Orton."

Dani smiled and giggled, "I love you too Mr. Randy Orton."

Randy walked down to the NICU and gowned up. He walked over to the twins, and reached through the incubator and rubbed their tummies with his fingers. Then he stood up and cleared his throat. There were a few nurses in the NICU tending to other babies. "Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Bryson Keith and Brianna Elaine Orton."

The nurses smiled and clapped quietly. One of them brought over a marker and filled out their names on the card that just read "Orton."

She helped him hold the babies and and he told them about how Dani was now awake and she would come see them very soon.

After awhile, he put the babies back in their incubator and headed out to the hallway. He called Ray and told him that his daughter was now awake and doing much better, and he called his parents to tell them the news. He also called a few other close friends and relatives, but he didn't tell anyone the babies' names. Randy wanted to do something special for that information.

Randy headed down to library area and asked to use a computer. He downloaded his favorite picture of the twins, and created a birth announcement. Then he made a whole bunch of color copies, paid the lady at the counter and headed back towards the waiting room where he was meeting everyone.

At 10:00am, Elaine, Bob, Ray, Nathan and Becky showed up. Randy smiled and passed out flyers to everyone. Soon everyone was talking about the names, and asking about Dani.

Around 10:30am, Randy's cell phone went off. He answered it and it was Dani. So Randy packed everyone up and they headed down to Dani's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry so short, but it's Friday and I'm out of here! There will be 2 more chapters of this story. Then the spin-off. I'll give you a little preview at the end of next chapter. Thanks for being so great, patient and understanding! Please continue to read and review!


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you so much to Demon Spawn, Megan, Psychobunny410, Little-Miss-Rachel, Tammi, and MutantXHottie for the great reviews. It's hard to believe this is coming to an end. One chapter after this. Please continue to read and review!

Randy walked into Dani's room the next morning, and she wasn't there. He looked around confused and then set his stuff down and walked out. He walked down to the NICU and there she was. Holding one baby in each arm, tears streaming down her cheeks, she sat there bonding with them. Randy silently wished that he had the digital camera with, but he had left it in Dani's room.

Randy walked in and gowned up. He walked up quietly behind her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Morning, princess."

"Oh Randy, they're so precious. Can you believe that we're parents?" Dani asked.

Randy rubbed her back. It sank in, but it wouldn't fully settle in until they brought them home. "It's hard to believe that just a couple days ago, we were just Randy and Dani, but now here we are as Mr. and Mrs. Orton, Bryson and Brianna's parents."

Dani smiled. "When do you go back to work?"

"Well, that's one of the things I was coming to talk to you about. Can you and I go talk?" Randy replied.

"Sure, no problem." Dani said. She nodded to a nurse who came over and helped her and Randy put the babies back in their incubator.

Randy and Dani walked out of the NICU hand in hand. "What's up?" Dani asked.

"Well, since the doctors are going to be keeping the babies for awhile, what if you and I had a honeymoon?" Randy asked.

Dani looked confused, "I don't know if we should leave the babies for that long, I mean what if something happened while we were gone? Would we ever forgive ourselves?"

"Dani, I don't get that many opportunities to take an extended leave from work. I would like to do it now, go back to work and then when the babies come home, I'll take the week off. But, I really think that you and I should have a little getaway now because we won't have one for a long time." Randy replied. "Besides, mom and dad would probably be here all the time anyway."

Dani nodded, "Can I think about it for a little while?"

Randy nodded, "I need to let Vince know today so they can plan for Raw."

They walked back to Dani's room, and Randy showed Dani all of the pictures of the babies on the digital.

Randy stood up, "Well, I'm going to get going. I have to do the final walk through of our new house. My buddies are going to take care of moving everything so I can be here with you and the babies."

Dani's eyes got big, "I totally forgot that that was scheduled for today. What if instead of whisking me away to some exotic island, we work on getting the house put together. We can unpack and get the nursery ready, and just spend some quality time with each other. That way we're still close by in case something happens, and we're still getting a great vacation."

Randy smiled, "I think that's a great idea." And he kissed her. "I love you. I'll make the arrangements."

Dani smiled and waved as he left. Dani sat down and began filling out the twins' baby books.

By the time Randy got back, Dani had already been discharged. She was hanging out with Elaine, Bob and Becky outside of the NICU. Randy smiled, "Well, now we're married, parents and homeowners!"

Dani smiled and stood up slowly. She was still pretty sore from delivering. "That's wonderful."

They hugged. It was time to start getting back to normal life again. Randy and Dani stayed and chatted for awhile, and then they decided to get along on their way. They stopped inside and held the babies, kissed them and let them know that they would still check on them, but that mommy wouldn't be in the hospital all the time. Then they left the hospital to go to the house.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Dani stood in the terminal with Randy, getting ready to say goodbye. Their week together had brought about many laughs, many visitors, and some much-needed alone time.

The house looked great, they painted every room in the house, bought new furniture, got most of the rooms organized, the nursery looked wonderful, and their bedroom was perfect.

But, now Randy had to go back to work. They had stopped by the hospital so Randy could say goodbye to the twins. He had packed an entire album of the babies and some of the wedding photos that their friends had taken.

Dani still could see Randy sitting in NICU with the twins in his arms, tears streaming down his face because he felt guilty for leaving them.

Randy pulled Dani close and held her. "I love you princess, I'll call you when I get there."

"I love you too Randy." She replied.

"Let the kids know I'm thinking of them." Randy said letting go of her. He grabbed his carry on, kissed her goodbye and walked onto the plane.

Dani stood there by the window until the plane was gone. Then she headed off to go back to the hospital for awhile, then she would go home and work on the house some more.

Sorry if this chapter was a little lame, but the last chapter will be better, I promise! Lots of surprises! Please continue to read and review!


End file.
